Life in Reality
by Mijikai
Summary: Life for me is never easy. The worst thing that could ever happen did, and my most hated enemy, my brother, has to take care of me. And these men are mysteriously after me. How can life get any worse?
1. How it is

Mijikai: I'm going to try to post another!  
  
Mamoru: another? Will you beable to update them all?  
  
Mijikai: I'll try!  
  
Yami: She's insane!  
  
Mijikai: How do you know I'm a she and not a he?  
  
Yami: Because in your other fan fic you refered to yourself as she!  
  
Mijikai: Okay, secrets out. I'm a boy at age 37.  
  
Yami: Oh god! That's not right! (Goes off running)  
  
Yugi: (Whispers) Are you really a boy at age 37?  
  
Mijikai: (whispers back) No. I'm just trying to scare him.  
  
Yugi: So your a girl.  
  
Mijikai: Of course.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. ***************************************************************  
  
Life in Reality  
  
Chapter one  
  
Name: Jounouchi, Katsuya  
  
Age: Sixteen  
  
Hobbies: baseball, kick boxing, and swimming  
  
Guardian: None  
  
Name: Honda, Hiroto  
  
Age: Sixteen  
  
Hobbies: Wreastling  
  
Guardian: None  
  
  
  
Name: Mazaki, Anzu  
  
Age: Fifteen  
  
Hobbies: Anything to do with dance  
  
Gurdian: Mother  
  
Name: Bakura, Ryou  
  
Age: Fifteen  
  
Hobbies: Cooking, gardening, studying, chess, and painting  
  
Guardian: Older brother  
  
Name: Bakura  
  
Age: Seventeen  
  
Hobbies: Unknown  
  
Guardian: None  
  
Name: Motoh, Yami  
  
Age: Seventeen  
  
Hobbies: Games  
  
Guardian: Father  
  
Name: Motoh, Yugi  
  
Age: Twelve  
  
Hobbies: Games  
  
Guardian: Father  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnndddddddd cut! That's a wrap up!" called the director.  
  
I came from the back and as usual, Yami is swarmed with reporters. Katsuya, Hiroto, Anzu, Bakura, and Ryou also swarmed with reporters. I didn't care. As long as I helped pop. I changed out of my uncomfortable actors clothes and put on my loose long sleeved shirt, and baggy, really baggy but not to baggy, gean pants. A silver chain hung from my side as held my deck. I went past the crowd and outside. You're probably wondering about me and Yami's realation ship. Right? Nothing like the episodes we cast in. No. He hates me being here, and in truth, I don't want to be here either. I wanted to help pop, and this was what I could do so far. I shoved my hands in my pockets and kicked a stone.  
  
"I hate this," I muttered, and kicked another rock.  
  
"Come on twerp. Time to go," came a deep soothing, sweet........not! More like baratone, annoying voice! Me and Yami, never close. I grumbled as I got into the car and slammed the door. Yami got in beside me adn started the car up.  
  
"Pops going to kill you when he finds this in your car," I said as I lift up a pack of cigaretts.  
  
"Are you crazy?" he asked with a growl. "Those are yours that you left in the car last week."  
  
"So they are," and I plucked one out and lit it.  
  
"Not. In. The. Car," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Fine," and flicked it out of the window.  
  
Yami grabbed the pack from my hand and threw it out his window.  
  
"Hey! That was my last pack!" I shouted.  
  
"Then buy more you idiot," he grunted.  
  
Don't get the wrong idea about the cigaretts. I don't smoke. I have them to sell for money and to light a few in Yami's car to get him ticked. He drove into the parking lot and I ran up the stairs and got my key out and unlocked the door.  
  
"Pop! Home!" I called.  
  
Pop came from the kitchen and held out his arms. I ran into them.  
  
"How was it squirt?"  
  
"Fine, dull, same old."  
  
Pop laughed and ruffled my hair. Yami came in with the mail and placed it on the table. Then gave pop a wave and left for his room. That's one thing we have in common. He care about pop. We know pop needs us both, so that's what keeps us from killing each other, but doesn't mean we won't annoy each other.  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
Didn't I tell you? Yami stomped over to me with rage written all over his face.  
  
"Where did you hide my Dark Magician Card?" he growled.  
  
I crossed my arms and stuck out my tounge.  
  
"None of your buisness. "  
  
"It should be since it's mine!"  
  
"Well, I don't care!"  
  
"You little brat!"  
  
"Yami! Yugi!" Pop said sharply.  
  
We stopped.  
  
"Yugi give Yami his card."  
  
I sighed and pulled it out of my pocket and handed it to him. He snatched it.  
  
"Yugi. Yami. Why do you hate each other so much?"  
  
We were silent. We knew the reason, just to embarrassed to tell pop. Yami hated me because I killed mom. I hated him because he treated me badly. My hand clenches.  
  
"Nothing pop. Nothing," I mutter and went to my room.  
  
I punched the wall.  
  
"It's all my fault. All my fault. It was because of me that mom died. Me. If only I wasn't suppose to be born. She wouldn't have...."  
  
In depression, dad fell behind in his work and we soon had to move to this appartment. Soon I hear the blasting music in Yami's room. I take a hammer and start wacking the wall. I endup with more holes, but I don't care. I just want him to SHUT UP!  
  
"YAMI! SHUT UP! YAMI! YOU LISTENING!?" I shouted.  
  
Does he listen? No. Suddenly, I remembered the hole. I peaked inside and saw Yami sitting on his bed and wearing head phones. I get an idea, and took a pack from my drawer and lit one. I carefully lit it and held it through the hole. Yami didn't notice at first, then stopped, pulling his head phones down. He sniffed the room.  
  
"Yugi!" he shouted, and went out the door.  
  
Minutes later, I got a surprise. My door opened and dad looked furious.  
  
"Yugi," he said in his cold ice voice.  
  
That meant he was mad.  
  
"Yami told me you're smoking, again. Is that true?"  
  
"No!" I protest.  
  
Then I realized he was looking at the lit cigarett. I quickly threw it out the window.  
  
"Yugi," he said in his calm voice.  
  
"I wasn't!"  
  
"Don't lie."  
  
"I wasn't pop! Honest!"  
  
"You're grounded for a week. And another for lieing. Packs."  
  
I handed him five packs that I was going to sell to an idiot for thirty nine dollers and forty cence.  
  
"Now stay in your room. No TV, or cumputer."  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Yes," and left.  
  
I started. But I need my cumputer. I was expecting an e-mail. TV. Heck I wouldn't care. But the cumputer is a different matter. Now I can't write my novel or write to my pen pal. Worse. Can't check my e-mail. Would if it came and there was a due date to send a reply? All my hard work for nothing! My anger rose and I punched the wall again. And again, not caring my knuckles bled.  
  
"I hate you Yami! I hate you Pop! I hate everything!" I shouted.  
  
Yami's head phone set was playing again so he didn't hear me, and pop was probably watching t.v so he wouldn't hear. I slid to my knees. Life sucks. Especially my life. I have no friends except for my pen pal. Maybe. But what hurt was that everything and everybody seems to hate or be angry with me. I'm like a nonentity to them. Could life get any worse? ******************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Here's a hint for the next chapter, (If people want me to go on) Yugi's question get's answered.  
  
Yami: Wait.  
  
Mijikai: What?  
  
Yami: You're a girl!  
  
Mijikai: Duh!  
  
Yami: Are you 37? If you were you'd be one of those migit people.  
  
Mijikai: Grrrrr!  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Yugi: I think she doesn't like being called short.  
  
Yami: But she is!  
  
Mijikai: You are dead!  
  
Note: Actually, I don't mind. Yugi's on of my nickname's my frieds call me (actually Yug) and he's my favorite charater. 


	2. Just my luck

Mijikai: Cool! I got some reviews!  
  
Yami:.....why am I mean?  
  
Mijikai: (Ignores Yami) Zan' nen it took so long. I didn't have it writen and I had to leave Saterday at 4 something in the morning! Then I got back at 9:32 P.M and it took all my time just to get to the e-mail! (takes a deep breath) So, here's another chapter for ya! ***************************************************************  
  
KaTyA: Mijikai: Arigato! I'm glad you like the plot and that it's intreasting. Yeah. I know. I'm pretty bad at grammer and spelling when I don't edit, (hee hee) and it doesn't really help when word pad doesn' t have spell check on it. (Grrrr) So, sorry about the gramical errors. Yugi: I feel so loved! Mijikai: ^-^ thanks for the review!  
  
ButterflyGuitar: Yugi:......why cigarettes? Mijikai: (shrug) It sounded original. Yami: Aibou could get lung cancer! Mijikai: You always freak about him don't you? Yami: DUH!!! Mamoru: Thank you so much for reviewing and aibou will keep writing for all her reviewers. Moshi-moshi.  
  
Mijikai: Thanks! ***************************************************************  
  
I woke up feeling stiff and realized I slept on the ground. I groaned and I stretched my stiff limbs. I wondered if Yami was up. I looked through the hole and saw he still slept. An evil grin spread across my face. I opened a panel and there, inside, was a bunch of tangled wires. I clipped a blue one and took two wires from inside it. I know this was dangerous, but in truth, I've been doing this since I was five. I put the wires together and Yami's alarm clock went off. I heard him yelp and it was followed by a thump. Yes! I made him fall off the bed! He pressed the snooze button, and it turned off. He relaxed and went to sleep again. I put the wires together and it went off. He groaned and slammed his hand on the snooze button. It went quiet. Two seconds later. Beep! Beep! Beep! Yami glared at the alarm clock and unplugged it. Dang! I was just getting started. Yami glared at the wall where my room was on the other side. He growled and in minutes, he was standing in my doorway.  
  
"You tampered with my clock!"  
  
"Me?" I asked innocently.  
  
He glared even colder, and walked towards me. He grabbed one of my notebooks and grabbed my lighter. Before I could stop him, he started burning the edge till it caught on fire. I gasped.  
  
"Stop it!" I screamed angrily.  
  
He threw it out the window and it landed in the river behind our apartment. It sank and was gone. I turned on him. I felt so mad. I ran at him and tackled him.  
  
"Idiot! Shiseiji!" I shouted as I punched him.  
  
He grabbed me and threw me. I hit the wall. Pain stung in my spine, but I didn't care.  
  
"You're going to pay for that!" I shouted, tears in my eyes.  
  
"Yeah right," he muttered, and left.  
  
I grabbed my pillow and screamed in it. I felt so enraged I could just kick his sorry butt! I looked at the clock and realized I had to get going to the studio or I'd be late. I quickly dressed and headed out of my room. Pop already went to work, since the newspaper was folded neatly on the table and an empty coffee cup sitting on the counter by the sink. I grabbed my coat and went to the window. Yami's car was gone, but I didn't care. I grabbed my skateboard and started towards the studio. Once I entered, they were already starting. I was glad I already wore my clothing for my role and sat on the bench beside the wall.  
  
"Ah, Yugi, how are you today?"  
  
I looked up and smiled.  
  
"Not so well, Sugoroku. Not so well."  
  
He looked at me with concern. Sugoroku was a nice guy. He wasn't my real grandpa, but he still looked after me and I'm grateful for that. He was one of my best friends in the studio.  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
I pulled my knees to my chest.  
  
"Same old," I muttered.  
  
"I see. Why don't you two make peace?" he asked.  
  
"Because......it would never work."  
  
"How so?"  
  
I was quiet. In truth, I didn't know why.  
  
"Yugi! You're up!" called the director.  
  
I hurried up.  
  
"Aaaannnnnnnd action!" ***************************************************************  
  
As Yami and I exited the building, we noticed that a policeman waited outside. Once he saw us, he came towards us.  
  
'Uh oh. What did Yami do?' I thought.  
  
Yami was probably thinking the opposite as me. I tried thinking of all the things I did in the past week and tried to think of what I could have done to involve the police.  
  
"Are you Yami and Yugi Motoh?"  
  
"Yes," said Yami.  
  
"This may be a bit hard.....but...."  
  
Yami looked worried and I felt my bloodrun cold as my heart beat rate went up.  
  
"Your father was in a car wreck."  
  
Yami gasped.  
  
"Pop!" I shouted without thinking.  
  
Tears clearly ran down my cheeks.  
  
"Is he alright?" Yami choked out.  
  
I would have laughed at his little 'choke' but this was to serious to be a laughing matter. The policeman bit his lip. Not a good sign.  
  
"No. He.....passed away."  
  
We were silent. Yami tried controling his tears, as his eyes glazed as he was lost in thought. I felt numb.  
  
'No! Pop!'  
  
"No," I whispered.  
  
The police man looked down at me. I forced my eyes to meet his.  
  
"No. It....it's not true. He wouldn't die because of a stupid c..car wreck."  
  
He patted my shoulder, simpathy clearly in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," is all he said.  
  
Tears spilled from my eyes.  
  
"No. No! Pop! No!" I shouted.  
  
I collapsed to my knees, since they couldn't hold me up.  
  
"How?" Yami asked quietly.  
  
"He was walking across the street, when a couple of sluggers asked him if he knew someone named Yugi. He refused any imformation, and told them off. They left, but came speeding towards him in a truck. He got hit and......he didn't make it."  
  
Silence came yet again.  
  
"Why were they asking about me?" I asked.  
  
I seriously had no clue.  
  
"That, I'm not sure. They haven't told me. Now you two better be on your way. And I'm terribly sorry," he said, with a bow and left.  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned. I hugged him.  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi," Sugoroku whispered.  
  
I just clung to him. Yami's best friend, Seto, put a hand on his shoulder. I don't know why Yami is still best friends with him. God! I swear he's gay! Twice I saw him try to sneak a kiss on Yami. Yami hasn't figured it out yet. What a dunce, thick headed, idiot. I messed up one of his plans and Yami got the second one out on his own. Seto still looks after him though. I was sobbing and Sugoroku patted my back and whispered things in my ear that calmed me down.  
  
"Thank you Seto," I heard Yami say. "Yugi, come on. We're going home."  
  
I didn't want to leave. I wanted Sugoroku. He was like my real grandpa and I loved him like one. And I know he loved me like a real grandson. But I reluctantly pulled away from Sugoroku and got in the front seat of the car. I waved to Sugoroku and gave him a smile with a thumbs up to notify him that I would be alright. Yami started the car and did a salute to Seto and we drove off. We were silent on the way to the apartment and once we parked, he looked at me. I was surprised at the expression of sadness and need. I thought for a second he would want to but our bitterness behind and start anew with friendship.  
  
"Why?" he asked me.  
  
"Why what?" I asked quietly, in a annoyed tone.  
  
"Why did you have to take away dad from me?"  
  
I was shocked.  
  
"I. Took pop away from you?" I asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"It was bad enough you took mom away and know dad!" he shouted. "Why don't you just get it over with and kill me to!"  
  
"I did nothing!"  
  
"Mom died because of you! Dad died because of you! If you never existed, they would still be alive!"  
  
"Stop blaming me! It wasn't my fault!"  
  
"Like hell it wasn't!"  
  
"It wasn't! It was yours! You chose not to get along with me and made him worry! You were the one who he stressed over! You were the one that......"  
  
I was cut off as he slapped me. I stared, eyes wide. I touched my cheek, and winced. Yami never struck me before. I mean, yeah he teased me and ruined or stole, but never touched me. I probably would hit him or kick him in the shin, but be never struck me. I became angry.  
  
"If you hate me so much. Then I'll leave," I said and got out of the car.  
  
I slowly went up the stairs and opened the door to my apartment. I almost cried as I saw that newspaper and coffee cup. I hurried to my room and started gathering my stuff. I carefully put my lab top in a suitcase and my clothes. My deck and games went next and most important of all, my notebooks. Once I was sure I got everything I wanted, I left. I went down the stairs and held my skateboard in my hand, while the other one clung to the strap of my back pack. Yami was still outside gazing at the sky, but once I entered the parking lot, he turned his gaze at me. I stopped and looked at him. Then I stuck out my tounge and stuck my middle finger at him. Then I got on my skateboard and went down the street. Once I turned the corner, I hoped I would never see that shisiji again. ***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: I have annoncement. If people want an update, I will update, but not right away. I'm going to be a bit busy for a while. I got homework, pluse practicing my instrument, then I have to try to update, and I try to go on the internet, and have to try to write my two novels. I probably have even more, (groan)  
  
Yugi: Hope you enjoy it and please be patient. And if you can, please review. Bye for know!  
  
Yami: .........Why shisiji? 


	3. Friends

Mijikai: Hee, hee, proabably been dying to know what happens next.  
  
Yami: Right.  
  
Mijikai:.....Spark boy.  
  
Yami: STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!  
  
Yugi: What? I think it's amusing.  
  
Yami: You would.  
  
Yugi: And you would think it was funny if people called me short.  
  
Yami: Would not!  
  
Yugi: Would to, meany.  
  
Mijikai: Sorry that I hadn't updated in a while. ***************************************************************  
  
Chapter Three  
  
I sat on a bench, as the rain poured on me. Where was I going to go? I mean, I really wanted to rush to Sugoroku, but....I don't really want to burden him. I sat thinking. As I thought, something clicked.  
  
'I know who to go to!'  
  
I got up and started down the street. After half an hour, I reached a fairly big house. The lights were on. Good. I didn't want to come when they were asleep. I gathered my skateboard and rang the bell. Footsteps echoed as they came to the door, and opened, spilling light on to me.  
  
"Yugi!" came a male voice. "What a surprise! I thought you would be asleep by now!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't just stand there, you idiot! Come in, come in."  
  
I stepped inside, closing the door behind me.  
  
"I hope you don't mind I came unexpectedly," I started, but he slapped me on the back, which made me chock my words.  
  
"No prob! I said you are always welcome and you are. Isis! We have a guest! Go cook some soup!" he shouted.  
  
There was a grumble as a women came in.  
  
"Malik! I'm not you're slave! If you want soup go cook it yourself! I....Yugi? My heavens, your soaked. Go sit by the fire and I'll warm some soup up."  
  
I smiled gratefully at Isis. Malik rolled his eyes, and muttered about dumb older cousins. (No offense to older cousins.)  
  
"I swear she has a crush on you," Malik muttered, as he shoved me towards the warm fire.  
  
The warmth felt heavenly after being in the freezing rain for so long. I rubbed my hands together, and Malik handed me a towel to dry myself off.  
  
"Thanks," I said as I started drying my hair.  
  
Isis came, moments later, with bowls of hot soup and hot chocolate. I'm telling you Isis has the best hot chocolate, ever. It's funny. Both Malik and Isis play serious characters, but in real life, there a humorous bunch. They aren't sister and brother, like the episodes say so. They're actually cousins. I sipped the warm chocolate and stared into the flames.  
  
"Hey, Yugi," came Malik's voice.  
  
I looked up at him, and my violet eyes met green. Malik where's purple contacts, his eyes are really green, while Isis's are blue.  
  
"Why did you come here? I mean, wouldn't you be with your pop?"  
  
My heart clenched. Pop. I miss you a heck a lot. Why did they want me? I didn't do nothing. At least, I can't remember doing anything.  
  
"I...my...pop's gone. He...died. I had a disagreement with Yami, and ran off," I said.  
  
Isis sat on my other side.  
  
"Yugi. Won't you're brother be worried?" she asked.  
  
"I know my 'cousin' wouldn't," Malik muttered.  
  
Isis whacked him with a couch cushin, and I'm telling you, those are hard! They hurt when you get whacked with one! Trust me....I had experience.  
  
"Ow! God dang it Isis! Those hurt!"  
  
"Well, duh. Why else do I hit you with it," she pointed out.  
  
"Older cousins are such pains," he mumbled to me.  
  
"I heard that, Malik Ishtar!" she shouted.  
  
"Man, drop it! I'm not your little brother and I never will be!"  
  
She had an evil grin on her face as she smiled.  
  
"Well, then, little Malik. I suppose I could adopt you so you can be my 'son'"  
  
Yes, Isis is old enough. She is nineteen years old and Malik's only fifteen.  
  
"Oh no. Hell no! Isis, that...that's not funny!"  
  
"Come here my little son," she said sweetly, as she scooted towards him.  
  
He bolted up and ran out of the room. I laughed. That was the cool thing about being friends with them. Live entertainment. Isis chuckled, then settled down in Malik's spot beside me.  
  
"Now, as I was saying before my rude little cousin interupted..."  
  
"I'm not little!" came Malik's voice in the other room.  
  
We both snickered.  
  
"As I was saying....wouldn't Yami be worried?"  
  
I snorted.  
  
"He's probably celebrating. He's hated me since I was a little infant."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..." I started, tracing a finger on the rim of my cup. "I...mom....well..."  
  
"I think I know. The same thing happened to my little brother. Unfortunately, he died along with her."  
  
I looked up at her, shocked. A tear slid down her cheek as she gazed into the flames. Malik came back in, looking at Isis with surprise.  
  
"I never knew I had another cousin," he said.  
  
"I never told you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I didn't want you to be deep in sorrow as was I. I think of you as my little brother. That's why I take care of you."  
  
Malik looked shocked. He slid down next to Isis, and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"And you have always been an older sister to me."  
  
She smiled at him and they embraced. I felt jeolous. They weren't even brother and sister, but still had a strong bond. Why can't me and Yami be like that? ....What am I thinking! I hate that stupid idiot! Spoiled brat! I hate him!  
  
"Yugi," came a voice that broke through my thoughts.  
  
I looked up at Isis.  
  
"I think you should go back and forgive your brother. No matter how much he hates you."  
  
I was unsure. And was silent for a very long time. Malik put a hand on my shoulder and smiled.  
  
"I'll come with ya if you like," he offered.  
  
I smiled at him gratefully.  
  
"Thanks Malik, Isis. I don't know what I would do without you two. You are the best friends I have ever had."  
  
"Correction, only," added Malik.  
  
I shoved him playfully and he back. I got up, thanked Isis and we both started back. Malik held the umbrella over us as the rain fell in sheets. I shivered as we neared the familiar apartment house.  
  
"Still got your key?" He asked.  
  
I smiled as I patted my pocket.  
  
"Okay then. I'll see ya next time we're on, kay?"  
  
"Kay," I agreed.  
  
"And remember, come to our place if you feel loney and such."  
  
"Don't worry I will."  
  
"Good. Isis is great and all, but she's a big pain in the butt. If you know what I mean," and saluted as he walked away.  
  
I watched as he disappeared and took a deep breath. Was I really ready to face Yami? I went in and slowly climbed the stairs. Usually, I thought the stairs were such a hassle and wouldn't go quick enough, but know it seemed to quick. I slowly took out the key and put it in the hole. I turned it and rested my hand on the knob. Was I really ready? Oh, I'm being a big chicken! It's just dumb Yami. I've faced his wraith for twelve years, I can face him still. With that in my head, I opened the door. To my dread and surprise, Yami was at the kitchen table. He seemed to be glancing out the window, then the cloak every few minutes. A cup of coffee was clutched in one of his hands, as he tried to read, I assumed, but couldn't.  
  
"Whatcha so nervous about?" I asked.  
  
He gasped and turned. I crossed my arms and waited. We were silent for, what seemed like, hours. Then he got up and glared.  
  
"Idiot!" he shouted. "Do you know how much trouble I would be in if dad was alive! He would have my hide! Now go to your room and stay there till I think you already died of bordom!"  
  
He grumbled curses as he walked to his room. I stuck my tounge at his back. Idiot. Stupid. I don't know what I was thinking in going back. Then something clicked in my head. Did Yami actually.....wait for me to come home? ***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Sorry for this being late and I sort of left it in a cliffy.  
  
Yugi: Good thing you have four days to update.  
  
Mijikai: Yep!  
  
Yami: Great.  
  
Mijikai: See you agree with me.  
  
Yami: I was being sarcastic.  
  
Yugi: I think she knew that already......spark boy.  
  
Yami: STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mijikai: (snicker) Sorry, it's just so fun to tease you.  
  
Yugi: Please review! Moshi-Moshi and hope you stay tuned for more! 


	4. Stay Away

Mijikai: Arg! Sorry for the long wait, but on vacation I was at my grandparents house and I, sadly, got lazy and had writers block, then I got heck a busy with school. I'm really not looking forward to have to go to college. What a nightmare that would be!  
  
Yami: Sucker.  
  
Mijikai: Shut up!  
  
Yugi: (Sweatdrop) Why do you always have to make little comments Yami?  
  
Yami: Because I feel like it.  
  
Yugi: Uh...what ever. Any how, instead of listening to arguement and excuses, let's get on with the chapter!  
  
Warning: The POV's will be switching from Yugi to Yami's. Just so you won't get confused. ***************************************************************  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!!! IHATEYAMIIHATEYAMIIHATEYAMIIHATEYAMI I HATE YAMI!" I screamed in my pounding skull as I sat in the back of his car.  
  
Yami was chattering with Seto up front and seemed oblivious to my fuming. No it wasn't because Seto was here was because of my anger. IT'S WHAT HAPPENED THIS MORNING! The worst morning of my life! I rather not get into it, but curiousity does float in minds.  
  
I was asleep in bed after arriving back home when I had a rude wake up call, by receiving an uncalled for cold shower, ear ringing music blasting into my eardrums. I bolted up and scrambled out of bed, when I slipped in water and fell back onto the covers. It turned out that water filled pans of hot water were set on the side, and I tried cooling my burning feet. In my attempt to cool them off, I heard that low chuckle and glared up at the form that was leaning on my dented doorframe.  
  
"Have a nice sleep?" he asked with a cold grin.  
  
I swore at him and scrowled as he turned off the music and collected the pans and disappeared out of the room. I would have love to have throttled him. I slowly got out of bed, being wary of more traps he might have set, then sighed in relief and made my way to the bathroom. I grabbed a towel, checking it over, and when I descovered it was safe, I drew the shower and went right in. I just stood there, letting the warm water heat up my freezing skin, when it suddenly turned steaming hot! I yelped and ended up hitting my spine on the wall as I jumped back. I growled in fustration and patiently waited till the water cooled. Once it was back to normal temperature I went back in and grabbed the shampo and started washing quickly. Once I was about to rinse the soup out, it turned to freezing cold. I gasped as the unexpected cold water hit me and I slammbed myself back to the wall. My poor back was throbbing. I waited, and it seemed like hours when I screwed warm water and just quickly washed it out and rinsed. I shivered as I retreated and wrapped the towel firmly around my slim waist and poked my head out of the doorframe, after I unlocked it.  
  
"STOP PLAYING WITH THE WASHING MACHINE!!!" I hollard at him.  
  
Our washing machine is also connected to the hot water,and messes with the temperature of the shower. We usually have fun doing that to each other, but today I was not in a good mood. I grabbed my toothbrush and made very sure he hadn't tampered with it or the toothpaste before using it. I was grumbling when I opened the cabnit door and then I smiled. There sitting innocently on the shelf behind the backing soda, was Yami's hair gel. He only used it when he had really bad hair days, but it was also expensive and he hated it to go to waste. I stood on tip toe and reached over the backing soda for it when I heard a snap and pain shot up my hand. I yelped as I pulled it back and scrowled at the mouse trap that had my fingers. I pried it off and grimaced at the dent it had made in my fingers. I grumbled as I left the bathroom and set it again and slid it onto Yami's seat. Maybe if his mind was busy he would be an idiot and sit on it. I cursed as I stomped back to my room and couldn't imagine for things to get any worse when it did. I opened my closet and it was the worst thing that could ever happen. All my clothes were gone except for one. My tight black pants and shirt. It probably sounds stupid for me to think this to be the worst but if you lived in a city full of perverts you would avoid wearing stuff like this too. I cursed at Yami even more, but there was nothing else for me to wear. I couldn't go looking for them either because once Yami hides them, you'll never find them, unless he retrieves them or tells you. Trust me. One time in Easter when my pop (sniff) told him to hide eggs for me becasue he had to go to work, oh he hid them all right. I searched everywhere and you wouldn't believe where he hid them. The freezer. I slowly dressed and looked under my bed and grinned as I pulled out my long black sweatshirt he had missed. I quickly put it on and looked under my bed for a pair of shoes. I groaned as I only found my black boots that were also tight the ankle up. Once I was dressed I made my way into the kitchen and found Yami with a plate of burnt toast. Just how he likes it. He slid it onto the table and smirked at me.  
  
"Eat up."  
  
"Gross! I'm not eatting that black crap!"  
  
"Fine, starve," he said with a shrug.  
  
Then he frowned at the long sweatshirt that fell to my knees. I knew his diappointed faces and smirked up at him, before sitting. I suddenly yelped as I felt a snap and jumped up. I heard Yami laughing as I turned to see the mouse trap had somehow come to my seat. I pryed if off and threw it at him. He ducked as it hit the counter and broke. I fumed as I sat in my seat and snatched up the jam and spread globs of it, to see if I could cover up the nasty taste. I took a bite, and grimaced as the burnt taste still touched my taste buds. I knew Yami was enjoying this considerably and I went to the fridge to see if I could locate something to get rid of the taste.  
  
"Great!" I grumbled as I saw nothing but slim fast drinks.  
  
I don't know why Yami drank that crap, though I never tasted it myself, so I grabbed one and took a draught. I suddenly spat it out and made a face as I threw it away.  
  
"Gross! What kind of crap is that!" I shouted.  
  
Yami only looked at me and got out of his seat and grabbed a mop and shoved it into my hands.  
  
"Your mess so you clean it up," he said and settled down on the coach watching T.V while I cleaned up the sprays of that disgusting drink.  
  
How I survived the rest of the morning is a mystery, even to myself. I sat there in the back of the car, with my arms crossed and stared out the window as Yami was waiting for a red light to turn green. As I gazed I saw a young boy with his pop.  
  
"Daddy!" he said, "will you take me to the park?"  
  
"Of course," he said with a smile.  
  
"Can I have a piggy back ride?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Hop on," and lifted the child up onto his back and both giggled as they disappeared arond a corner.  
  
I felt a tears form as they pulled at the ends of my eyes and slowly cascaded down my cheeks. I felt a hand on my knee, and I looked up to see Seto with concern and pity in his eyes.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it kiddo," he said with a smile.  
  
I managed a smile back, and made sure he didn't try anything else. I mean, he is gay, isn't he? He turned back to the front and Yami suddenly drove up, making me crash into the seat in front of me.  
  
"Ow! Yami!" I shouted, knowing he did that on purpose.  
  
"Then wear your seat belt, idiot!" he barked back.  
  
I mimicked him in a high annoying voice as I snapped my seat belt into place. I hate these things! I usually try not to wear them but Yami always forces me to. Yeah, sure it sounds like he cares about me, but in truth, he only does it because he knows I don't like it. If I did like wearing a seat belt, he would most likely keep unbuckling it. I silenly thanked god as we arrived at the studio and I hoped out and rushed in. In my hurry I bumped into somebody and I looked up to apologize when my mouth went dry.  
  
"Oh, Yugi, how nice to see you," she said with her sweet smile.  
  
I blushed a bit and grinned.  
  
"Yeah, well it's nice to see you to Shizuka."  
  
Shizuka was a pretty girl with long glossy hair of amber. Her sweet smile can make anybody melt and she was beautiful! I'm not the only one who thinks so. Every male in this studio compliments her, and the younger ones, like me, have major crushes on her. Oh course all the girls are cute, like Mai and Anzu, but Shizuka is one pretty girl.  
  
"I better get going, Katsuya want's me help him with his lines," and hurried off.  
  
"Like fun he does," I muttered.  
  
Next thing I know, the director is in front of me.  
  
"Yugi, we have some bad news," he stared.  
  
"What kind?" I asked with a frown.  
  
"It seems the dresser misplaced your clothing and can't find it anywhere, so we have to decide on a new attire."  
  
I smiled and opened my mouth to say something.  
  
"No, you can't wear your baggy clothes," he said.  
  
I closed it with a pout. Suddenly, I felt the temperature go up and sweat started falling down my face. I knew what was going on and silently swore at Yami.  
  
"Yami!" the director shouted. "Stop messing with the thermistate!"  
  
I chucked off my sweatshirt and felt relieved as the heat started going down. The director turned back to me, then stopped. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me this way and that, then smiled with approval.  
  
"I think we found your new attire."  
  
I paled.  
  
"But...but...but," I stammbered but he was gone before I could even continue.  
  
I definitly was going to kill Yami tonight. ***************************************************************  
  
I leaned on the counter of the mini snack bar and sipped my soda as I tried to hide a smirk. Yugi looked incredibly funny. His eyes were wide and mouth gapping. He hated that out fit and I started remembering father buying it and Yugi refused to wear it. Father begged him to wear it a least once and he agreed. I had to bite my tounge from remembering Yugi's experience that night and he hide it in his closet saying he lost it. I however knew exactly where it was, and had been waiting for the right moment where I would make him wear it again. Father. My heart started hurting and I took a deep breath. It was all Yugi's damn fault! Yugi's stinking fault! First my mother then my father. I really wanted to just throw him into the streets and have him screw up someone elses life, but I didn't. I puzzled on this feeling on why I didn't just throw him out into the streets and one night realized why. It was because I was afraid. Afraid to be alone, and Yugi's company was better then nobodies. I heard a sigh beside me and glanced over. It was Seto. I was prepared to make a last minute movement if he tried anything. Yugi might have not noticed, but I knew Seto was hitting on me, by flirting or trying to put an arm around my waist or shoulders. Thankfully I was able to make last minute movements to avoid that, or Yugi would come and drag me away for his screwed up problems. Why I stayed friends with him was very simple. He was the very first friend I had and he was very good company when he wasn't flirting. He wasn't intreasted in me at first and always complained that there were never any other men like himself, when a couple of years later he started flirting with me. The reason why I never told him off, was because I was afraid he'd feel to embarassed to face me and would not want to be friends anymore. I didn't want that. So I only pretended not to notice and make it seem coincidence that I had to do something when I saw his arm about to move towards me. Luckily, this stopped a month after our little celebration, and I was very thankful, but was still wary.  
  
"You know, life sucks," he said.  
  
I looked up at him.  
  
"Why? Could't find anybody?"  
  
He snorted as he took a draught of beer.  
  
"Yeah, but who cares anyway."  
  
Suddenly, I heard a rough clearing of the throat and I turned my eyes slowly into focus on an angry dwarf.  
  
"You. Die. At. DAWN!" he shouted at me.  
  
I laughed and started studing him. I was surprised on his body figure, at how slim he really was. Usually, he wore baggy clothing that made him look broader then what he really was. Though I have seen him nude before. Now don't get any sick ideas okay. I'm his brother, not a gay pervert. I sometimes would find the door accidenly forgotten to be locked and go right in. Yugi would either be getting in or getting out when I walk in. First he stares at me with wide eyes and then glares as he reaches for something and throws it at me. The first two times was pure accident, then I decided I could use it to annoy him him, and did, till I got a good whack on the head with the back scrubber. No more after that. I was suddenly startled from my thoughts as I felt impact on my cheek. I blinked and saw Yugi was red in the face and was glaring murder. The grabbed my drink and walked off sipping it.  
  
"Hey!" I shouted. "That was mine!"  
  
"Says you!" he shouted back.  
  
"You know. I never realized on how...good Yugi looks."  
  
"Yeah what ever," I grumble and pay for a new soda.  
  
"Does he have a girlfriend?" he asked.  
  
"No," I answered simply. "he's to short to ever get one."  
  
"....I never thought on how cute he looks, or how innocent and pure his mien is."  
  
I stopped drinking and slowy look up at him. I was hoping he wasn't getting at on what I thought.  
  
"You think he minds guys?" he asked.  
  
I slammed my cup onto the counter, ignoring the spilled liquid that sprayed out of the opening and onto my hand.  
  
"Stay away," I said quietly.  
  
Seto looked up at me with confusion.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You heard me," I said. "Stay away."  
  
"I don't know what you mean man."  
  
"Don't you dare even try. Just stay away."  
  
"I don't know..." he started before I cut him off by grabbing the front of his shirt and forced his face close to mine. (Not that way!)  
  
"You even think on hitting on Yugi, and I will seriously see that you will get hurt."  
  
Seto actually looked shaken as I shoved him back to the ground. He brushed himself off and held his hands up in defense.  
  
"I was only joking, you didn't need to get so up tight about it," he said.  
  
I started to relax and calmed myself down.  
  
"Besides, what would you care?" he asked, with amusement in his eyes.  
  
I scrowled at him.  
  
"None of your buissness Kaiba," I spat as I started drinking.  
  
"Alright then, I'll let you remisice in your weird little logic," he said and took a final sip and started on his way to who knows where.  
  
I looked back up at Yugi and saw him helping Sugoroku with putting the gameshop into order. Why had I been so defensive? Well for one it's just plain sick to be hit on by the same sex as you, and...I hated to admit it, but I didn't think Yugi disered it either. I growled in my throat as I crunched the cup and threw it into the garbage can and went off to find Katsuya. ***************************************************************  
  
I handed up another game up to Sugoroku as he placed it neatly in on top of the stacks of games. I really, really, hated my outfit, my new outfit. It was tight and uncomfortable and the directer even added some stuff to it. I know wore two belts. One was tightly around my waist, crushing my hip bones when ever I bent down, and a pointless loose one that just got in my way. He also created a new collar for me to wear. It was a little more decorative, but it still was pretty much the same. I even had to wear a stinken heavy chain around my neck to go with the attire. It was bad enough in that leather shirt, but I least I wore jeans and tennis shoes, but not anymore. I tripped and cursed as a sharp pain went up my ankle. I hated boots. I always managed to trip in them, especially on carpet. Sugoroku helped me up and asked if I was alright.  
  
"Yeah, I always manage to trip on these stupid boots."  
  
He chuckled and gave me a hardy slap on the back.  
  
"You'll get used to it," he said, as he tied his white hair back.  
  
Sugoroku actually wore a wig to make his hair spiky like mine. For real, he had wavy gray hair that fell to his shoulders, and sometimes had it tied back as he worked. He also wore color contacts. His real eyes were blue.  
  
"You mean you hope I get used to it," I joked.  
  
He laughed again, before leaving. I stood there, bored and wondered what I should do know. Everthing was set up and I memorized my lines already, and I was already dressed. Then I figured maybe I should just sit at the snack bar and go over my lines for the thousandth time.  
  
"(Low whistle) Trying to look sexy or something?"  
  
I turned and smiled up at a grinning Malik.  
  
"No, let's just say this was something I was forced to wear and know is my offical new clothes."  
  
"I actually like it, shows your figure more."  
  
"Now don't go gay on me," I warned.  
  
Malik made a face.  
  
"I'd rather kiss Isis then be one of those filthy perverts."  
  
May not sound like much, but when your Malik, kissing is worse then death. I laughed as he scrowled at me.  
  
"Well, anyway, I actually like your new wardrobe," he said as he plopped himself on the step stool, as I leaned on the counter.  
  
"Don't get used to it, I won't be wearing if for long," I muttered.  
  
"I'm hungry, want to grab a burger across the street?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, the director might need us."  
  
"He doesn't need us know, and probably won't need us later, let's go!" and grabbed my arm as he dragged me out.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Once we were back, the director was not happy and shoved me up into place as he glared at me then at Malik.  
  
"Action!" he shouted.  
  
I took a deep breath and started my lines as I faced Yami's hologram form, making myself seem sad and unsure.  
  
"Would if I screw up again? Would if I do lose you?"  
  
'That would be cool,' I thought, as I continued on.  
  
After about two hours we heard the director shout.  
  
"And cut! Since hungry and grumpy were gone so long, that's all we have time for! Dismissed!"  
  
"Not my fault I was hungry," Malik grumbled, as he slipped off his seat and followed Isis, but gave a wave to me.  
  
I giggled. Grumpy. It's true, I was always grumpy and know the nickname was stuck when ever the director got irritated. I was startled when I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up.  
  
"Uh, hey Seto," I said.  
  
"Great acting Yugi," he praised.  
  
"Thanks, but it didn't really require much effort."  
  
Suddenly Yami grabbed my arm and shoved me towards the exit.  
  
"Go," he said.  
  
"Sheesh, yes your highness, oh pharaoh," I grumbled as I went out the door.  
  
'What's biting him?' I thought. ***************************************************************  
  
I saw Seto near Yugi so I ended the conversation I was in and grabbed Yugi. I told him to leave and he did.  
  
"What did you do that for? I was only complimenting him," Seto said.  
  
"Stay away," I hissed.  
  
"Oh, I see, you just want him all to yourself."  
  
I was shocked.  
  
"You hentai," I shouted. "He's my brother, baka! I would never!"  
  
"Then why so pretective? Dont' tell me your starting to like Yugi."  
  
I snorted.  
  
"I hate him, and always will, but I warn you. Stay away."  
  
And that was the end of the conversation. ***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: I don't know what brought me up to it, but I had it all figured in my head.  
  
Seto: Why am I gay!  
  
Mijikai: (Shrug) You were the only likely person I could think of.  
  
Seto: (sulking) Not fair.  
  
Yami: (laughing his head off) At least I'm not the yaoi one!  
  
Mijikai: I could...  
  
Yami: Ah! Don't!  
  
Yugi: He better not be paired up with me. I'm his brother in this story for heavens sake! And for real I'm his loving aibou! He's my who knows great grandpa for heavens sake!  
  
Mijikai: Yeah, scary huh?  
  
Yugi: Now that you mention it, it is.  
  
Mijikai: I really apologize for the long wait and I hope I have luck in updating real soon. 


	5. School of Jigoku

Mijikai: (Stares)  
  
Yugi: What are you staring at? (peaks over her shoulder because he's taller then me) WOAH! (Jumps back)  
  
Yami: What? (Looks over Mijikai's shoulder) 0_0 Well.....I've never really knew that side of you....aibou. And why the hell do I look like a demon!  
  
Mijikai: YUGI YOU PERVERT! WATCHING MOVIES LIKE THAT! YOUR SICK! AND SAME GOES TO JOUNOUCHI!  
  
Yami: I didn't know they translated Yugioh comic books.  
  
Mijikai: (shrug) That's beside the point.  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrop) I'm disapointed because I didn't get to eat my hamburger? And..........seems I like to eat as much as Jounouchi.  
  
Jounouchi: What! This guy made me seem like a pervert!  
  
Yami: Because you are one.  
  
Jounouchi: So says the freky mental guy. Sheesh, I swear, it looks like your one of those insane messed up people.  
  
Yami: (fist clenched and trembling with rage)  
  
Mijikai: Read and enjoy! Man Yami you do look creepy. Good thing your not like this in the episodes. Everyone would freak out.  
  
Yugi: I'M NOT A PERVERT!  
  
Mijikai: And good thing Yugi isn't like this in the episodes.  
  
Yugi: Well, it's not 'that' bad.  
  
Mijikai: Riiiiiiggggghhhhht. **************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them!  
  
Warning: Violence and Swearing. (Mild though)  
  
Oh and if rating needs to be changed to R, please let me know, thanks! ***************************************************************  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"NONONONONONONO!!! LET GO OF ME! I DON'T WANT TO GO!" I shouted.  
  
Yami ignored me as he continued dragging me. People were staring, but I didn't care, I just wanted to escape.  
  
"You're going and that's final!" he shouted, as he continued dragging me down the street.  
  
"NO! LET...GO!" and slapped his hand and tried prying it off my wrist.  
  
He only growls in exasperation and jerked me forward to move faster. As we headed down the street, my stomach squirmed as I saw the sign coming near.  
  
"No! Yami! No! I don't want to go! YAMI!" I shouted.  
  
He continued to ignore me and I felt tears forming, but I kept them back. I wasn't going to cry in front of this idiot! And no way in hell was I saying please. Once the dreaded sign was in front of us, I knew I was defeated, and slumped a bit in defeat. I felt my back pack being shoved into my arms and a push foreward. I heard the chatter of the pupils and slowly looked up as I saw many from 5-13 playing or chattering or doing what-ever. I sighed deeply as I forced myself to walk down the dirt path way and up the stone gray steps. I stopped before the building. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. I turned to run, but I bumped into Yami, who had been following closely behind me.  
  
"What the....I thought you left!" I shouted, feeling a bit annoyed.  
  
He snorted.  
  
"You're such a little coward. You think I would trust you on your own? I knew you were going to run away. You're so afraid and have no guts! YOU SPINELESS CHICKEN!"  
  
At those words, my pride boiled. I narrowed my eyes and slung my pack over my thin shoulder. I sharply turned my back on him and marched right in, slamming the door behind me. If you hadn't guessed already, which I doubt, I'm in my school. School may not sound so bad for some, but to me, it's a torture of hell. I hate it. Pop was nice enough to let me have homestudy for a while to avoid it, but now that he's gone....I have to go back. Yami you might wander, huh? Does he go to school? To answer your question, yes, he does and he likes it. Ra! (man, I'm picking up Yami's habits. Grrrreeeeeaaaaattttttt.) I weaved myself through the students and tried my best to make myself as invisable as possible, but to no avail.  
  
"Motoh? Is that you Mutou!"  
  
I winced and tried to make my way to class even faster, but they caught up before I could even take five steps. He grabbed the back of my pack and threw me back into the wall. I winced.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Motoh. Coming back to school now? Now that your old man is down the hill?" then laughed cruelly.  
  
"Just leave me alone Akira. I really don't need to hear it right know," I said quietly.  
  
"Awww. Did you hear that boys, Mutou doesn't want to hear what we've got to say," he teased as he cracked his big knuckles.  
  
I stood and faced Akira. Akira is the school bully who seems to have a tendency to pick on me. Why? I have no idea, but I'm not happy about it. (Well duh! Why would I be happy?) I look up at him, violet matching green, and I smirked. He faltered, surprised at my own daring, then socked me in the face. I licked the blood off my split lip, but I only smiled. He grabbed my shirt and pulled me up so my feet were dangling inches off the ground.  
  
"Are you trying to make me hurt you?" he hissed.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Your little twerp. I can pound you like a little bug."  
  
"It's squash you like a bug, baka."  
  
That did it. He shoved me to the wall, so half my face was pressed to the rough tiles.  
  
"You want to fight! Well let's fight!" he shouted.  
  
Immediately I heard the chanting of the other students.  
  
"Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fi-"  
  
He slammed me again, and I winced as my head started spinning. He dropped me to the ground, when there was a loud clearing of the throat. Everyone cleared away, and Akira lowered his fist.  
  
"Mr.Tashino. Mr.Mutou. In my office please."  
  
I knew this wasn't good and dread filled my stomach as I followed my principal, Mr. Otonashi, to his office. Akira was placed on one chair and I placed on the other with the Mr. Otonashi eyeing us.  
  
"What was the meaning of that? You know school rules. Mr.Tashino. Let's hear what happened."  
  
I groaned inward. I knew Akira was going to mess things up big time.  
  
"Well, sir, I was on my way to class when Mutou started bragging on him being a cool star and all."  
  
I jumped up.  
  
"THAT IS NOT TRUE!" I shouted.  
  
"Mr.Mutou!" he shouted, till I sat back down. "Continue."  
  
"I came over to say nicely that bragging isn't very nice because it does not make the person cooler. He got mad and attacked me. I was mearly defending myself."  
  
I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"What a lie! Mr. Otonashi, that is not true! I..."  
  
"Mr.Mutou," he said quietly. "You may be a big star and all, but that doesn't give you any right to brag in the hall way."  
  
"But sir, can't I at least explain?" I asked, begged.  
  
"What is there for you to explain?"  
  
"He attacked me."  
  
"Mutou started it!" Akira shot back at me.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Boys!" the principal shouted.  
  
"Now, Yugi, I know you don't want to get into trouble and can't admit the truth, and I can understand why your bragging since you were not very popular before, and crave attention. I can relate on what your going through."  
  
All the anger that I was building up suddenly burst.  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW HELL WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH!"  
  
Mr.Otonashi looked stunned as did Akira. Fustrated tears were in the back of my eyes.  
  
"You know nothing! Nothing about what I'm going through! You don't know about my life and you don't know the stress, because you are not me! You won't even listen to my side because you think I'm Mr. Stuck-up-moive- star and live in riches! Well, let me tell you something! I'm not rich, not stuck up and I'M LIVING IN HELL RIGHT KNOW!"  
  
Both stared at me, speechless, as I got up and left. I wanted to head out of this building and run, run and run till I was free, but I knew I was trapped. Trapped in my imprisonment. I know it sounds over dramatic, but when you go to this school you would feel the same too. I wanted to leave. I wanted to leave and never return, but it was against the law to not attend school, stupid law! I slowly headed to my class room, hoping it wouldn't get any worse. I was wrong. **************************************************************  
  
"Detention, Mr.Mutou," said my teacher bluntly as she wrote on a blue slip and handed it to me.  
  
"Um...I was at the principle's Miss. He wanted to see me and...."  
  
"I don't need your excuses, Mr.Mutou! I don't care if your a movie star! Your not going to get special attention, or get away with it!"  
  
I was stunned. I opened my mouth to say something, but she had already grabbed the ruler and whacked the back of my head with it.  
  
"In your seat before I have to give you 50 lashes," she hissed.  
  
I slowly regained balance and took my seat as everybody stared at me. No, I'm not the only one to be treated this way. Everybody gets punished by her. I just happened to be the first victim of the day. She once threw a student out the window because he was sucking on a cough drop, let his soul rest in peace. She stood up straight with her long blonde hair down to her waist and her brown skirt with a green lime blouse. The ruler was in her hand and whacked the desk in front of her.  
  
"You! Problem one!" she shouted.  
  
I think the student was going to faint. He was white and nodded while trembling, as he got up. He shakily started writting and once he was done, he got a hard whack on the head.  
  
"That's wrong! Do it over!"  
  
I could tell he was starting to cry, and started over again. The teacher was getting red in the face and whacked him again, and with a lot of force. The chalk dropped from his hand, and he collapsed to the floor, and was motionless. All of us stared. Blood spread from his head and his eyes were white. The teacher screeched and grabbed a random student.  
  
"Shame on you for killing your classmate!" she scowled at the poor girl.  
  
She was trembling really badly, as our teacher dragged her from the room and she looked back at all of us for help. I could see tears, as she silently begged. 'Help me,' she mouthed to everyone. Anyone.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
She did and turned her angry eyes on me.  
  
"What?" she hissed.  
  
"If you want to blame someone for the crime, blame me. Take me instead of her."  
  
The girl, Sakura Yuan, stared at me, as did everyone else. Our teacher dropped the girl and kicked her as she marched over to me and grabbed my arm.  
  
"Fine then," she said with an evil smirk.  
  
I know what you're all curious about. Wouldn't the students rat on our teacher? Well, in truth, he can't. She kills three students a year, and once someone tried to rat on her and he ended up being victim two. That's why we don't tell, we don't want to end up being victims. She dragged me down to the principles office and dragged me right to Mr.Otonashi's desk.  
  
"May I help you?" he asked without looking up.  
  
"Mr.Mutou has killed a student," she annonced.  
  
Mr.Otonashi jerked his head up.  
  
"What!"  
  
"It's not true," I whispered.  
  
Silence filled the room.  
  
"Yugi," he said quietly.  
  
I knew exactly on what he was going to say. His little pet talk on how not to lie. My teeth gritted as I waited for those words.  
  
"Tell me your side of the story."  
  
I looked up stunned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell me your side of the story."  
  
"Uh....yes sir."  
  
Everything poured out and I even couldn't help add the other murders she commited. He listened patiently as my teacher grew teary eyed. Once I was done, she started sobbing.  
  
"Oh, Yugi. You were my favorite student, how could you say such a thing. You know those other deaths were the fault of their carelessness. How could you blame me?"  
  
'Get a life abazureon'na' I thought bitterly.  
  
To my horror, I saw Mr.Otonashi also getting teary eyed.  
  
'Crap.'  
  
He whipped his eyes and glared at me.  
  
"How can you blame such a thing on poor innocent Miss Hodai?"  
  
I really wanted to strangle him right now.  
  
"Okay, so maybe she didn't do it," I said, knowing I lost. "But I swear, I didn't kill anybody! You have to believe me, please!" I begged as I fell to my knees and put my hands together.  
  
He stared at me simpathetically, and nodded with a sigh.  
  
"I will just assume Mr.Mutou was at the wrong place at the wrong time, and that you were to Miss Hodai. Yugi, I will declare you innocent, and Miss Hodai, please notify the students parents at once. Yugi, you will be expelled for a week for insulting Miss Hodai and for breaking a fight with Akira."  
  
My jaw dropped, just as the break bell rang.  
  
"You are both dismissed."  
  
Miss Hodai bowed and glared at me as she left, while I numbly followed. This wasn't fair, why does Mr. Otonashi always blames me for a crime I didn't do! Innocent Miss Hodai my ass. She is as innocent as the devil. I continued walking down the hall, swearing at my principle as I was grabbed from behind and hit the wall.  
  
"Well well, Mutou. In trouble again I see," said Akira behind me.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"Leave me alone," he mimicked as he socked me in the stomach.  
  
I started coughing as I fell to my knees and weakly looked up. He lifted his fist up and got me straight in the nose. He was ready for a nother punch, when a female voice called him.  
  
"You who! Akira darling! Come hang out with me."  
  
Akira dropped me and ran to his girlfriend and both secretly went into the janiters closet. Most likely to make out. I pushed myself up, and swore as my head hit something and looked up. The pay-phone. I grabbed it and dialed. I waited and after a couple of rings it was picked up.  
  
"What the hell do you want!" came a shout.  
  
"Malik?" I whispered.  
  
"What the....! Your not Isis! Who the hell are you!"  
  
"It's me...Yugi."  
  
"Yugi? Oh, sorry about that, but what the hell do you think your doing! I was in the middle of a conversation!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I really need help."  
  
"....Are you calling from jail?"  
  
"No," I answered bluntly. "Look Malik, I really don't want to be here anymore! I can't stand it!"  
  
"Woah, hold up man. Now tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Is Isis free?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"Sorry, she's working today. Why?"  
  
I let a small sob escape and slid to the ground.  
  
"Yugi? Yugi? YUGI ANSWER ME! Oh God! Don't say you just commited suicide!"  
  
I put the phone back onto my ear.  
  
"No I did not."  
  
"Don't scare me like that. Now why did you want Isis?"  
  
"I was just hoping if she could come and take me away. I mean she is the one with the car."  
  
"Don't remind me," Malik grumbled. "I'm sorry Yugi, but I really can't help right now. I'm in the middle of school and Isis is at work and she really needs to be there. I'm really sorry, If I only went to the same school as you! If only I could drive! If only your school was closer! I'm really sorry."  
  
I could tell he was trying to not burst out. Malik may not seem like it but he was an emotional guy. He bawled like a baby when we saw Old Yeller.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"It's alright Malik. I'll manage."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"No, really, it's alright, I'll see ya then. Bye."  
  
I hung up before Malik could protest and picked it up again and dialed. I waited as it started ringing.  
  
'Hello, you reached the house of Sugoroku Tanaki, I'm not home right know so please leave a message after the tone.'  
  
I hung up, and sat there, deciding on who else I could call.  
  
'Bakura? No. Ryou? At school, to far. Katsuya? Hiroto? No, they go to the same school as Ryou. Mai? She was probably working. Shizuka? No. Anzu? Same school as Ryou. Seto? Hell no! Yami? I don't think so.'  
  
But did I have a choice? No. I slowly dialed and waited.  
  
"Hello, Yami Mutou speaking."  
  
"Yami?"  
  
I heard a growl of fustration.  
  
"What do you want twerp?"  
  
"Can you...can you..."  
  
"I don't have all day!"  
  
"Please take me away from school! Please!"  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"YAMI! PLEASE!"  
  
"No. And I want to know why."  
  
"I...I...I..."  
  
"Mutou! Since the boss was busy, he directed me with the honor of beating you," came the annoying voice of Yun.  
  
I looked up and groaned.  
  
"Yugi? Who was that?"  
  
I was about to say bye and hang up, but Yun's fist hit my stomach. I cried out, and dropped the phone so it dangled down.  
  
"Yugi! Yugi! Answer me Yugi! Yugi! YUGI!" ***************************************************************  
  
I screamed in the phone, calling Yugi, but I only received cries of pain in return.  
  
'Idiot. Always dragging me into his problems.'  
  
I closed the cell phone and stomped over to my car, as Seto ran after me.  
  
"Where you going?" he asked.  
  
"The little freak called me and seems somebodies beating him up. Better check it out," I grumbled, as I unlocked the car.  
  
"I'll come with you," he said quickly.  
  
Maybe a little to quick for my taste.  
  
"No, I need you to cover for me while I'm gone. You got it?" I said as I climbed in.  
  
Seto rolled his eyes, but nodded.  
  
"Yes, oh mighty pharaoh. Anything else? Like doing your homework?"  
  
I smirked as I set it in drive.  
  
"Your a pal Seto," and drove off. ***************************************************************  
  
I parked in front of Yugi's school, swearing I would throw him out if this was a prank. I ran down the dirt road, when I suddenly stopped, as I heard crying. I turned toward the bushes and silently headed towards them. I looked over them and saw Yugi's back towards me and sobbing his little heart out. Sheesh. What a wimp.  
  
"This better not have been a prank," I growled.  
  
He started and spun towards me. My eyes widened at the black bruise on his eye and blood running down his nose and mouth. He scrubbed his eyes and the blood, but only smeared it. He looked so pathetic.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you home to get cleaned up," I said, as I reached for him.  
  
"Leave me alone," he said as he jerked away.  
  
I growled in fustration.  
  
"Come on, or I'll just leave you here and go back to school."  
  
"Fine. I never asked you to come anyway."  
  
"Yes you did, idiot. Please Yami. Please," I mimicked.  
  
He only looked away. Now I was really fustrated. He was begging for me to come in the phone and now he was completly giving me the cold shoulder. I didn't want Yugi to stay like this, because he looked so pathetic I didn't want embarrassment. For me, of course. I didn't want word spreading that I was brother to a wimp. I grabbed his arm.  
  
"Come on, it's my final offer."  
  
He didn't budge.  
  
"Don't make me carry you like an infant," I warned.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what!"  
  
"Why did you come? You could have just stayed there at school and never even mind about me. Why?"  
  
"That's none of your damn buissness! Now let's go or I will leave."  
  
Yugi grabbed onto my arm.  
  
"Please. Just take me home, and away from this jigoku."  
  
I pulled him up and he slowly followed me to the car. He climbed in front and I started the car up and started on my way home.  
  
"Yami. Why did you come. And why didn't you leave when you threatened to?" he asked as he looked out the window.  
  
"Why did you want me to come in the first place?"  
  
"Answer my question," he said with annoyance.  
  
"You answer mine."  
  
"No, now answer mine."  
  
"You have to answer mine first."  
  
I smirked as I saw Yugi getting fustrated.  
  
"Fine, you were my last choice."  
  
"That makes me feel loved," I mummbled.  
  
"I hate you and you hate me? What's there to feel loved about? Now answer mine."  
  
I was silent till he kicked me.  
  
"Ow! Damnit! Okay! I didn't want Dad's wishes to be ignored. Long time ago, he made me promise that what ever happened to him, I would have to take care of you. I only did it to make him happy, but I was far from thrilled. I hoped he would live till you were old enough to move out and start your own life, probably a screwed up one, and I wouldn't have to take care of you."  
  
I winced as he slapped me.  
  
"I would not live a screwed up life!" he shouted at me.  
  
"Right," I said sarcastically, as I started nearing the parking lot.  
  
Our apartment isn't really far from Yugi's school, I just drive it to get to mine. Once we emerged into the room, I had Yugi sit in a chair and found the alchoal and pressed it against his wounds. He hissed and I started putting on all the stinging ointments and then but the bandages on.  
  
"I'm going to kill you," he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Yeah, right kiddo," I said as I flicked his nose.  
  
"Ow!" he shouted and clamped his hands over it.  
  
"Your such a wimp, you know that?"  
  
"Not as much as a wimp as you are," he argued.  
  
"I'm supreme, your the wimp."  
  
"Your a jerk!"  
  
"Your a dwarf!"  
  
"Then your a demon!"  
  
"I'm the demon! Your the one who seems to be the demon! You take my parents away from me then you make my life a living hell! Then you drag me out of school, and I probably will get detention for it! What do you have to say to that!" I shouted.  
  
Yugi's eyes were wide and glazed. He clenched his fist and socked me in the stomach.  
  
"You shisiji!" he shouted as he ran to his room, slamming the door.  
  
The punch was, actually, light and didn't hurt at all. I heard sobs coming from his room.  
  
'Wimp,' I snorted and went to my own and closed it behind me. ***************************************************************  
  
I lay there on my bed, crying into my pillow. It wasn't my fault my parents were dead? Was it? I sniffed as I got up and sat in my chair and booted up the computer. Once I had a fresh sheet of paper on the screen I started typing. Just typing, when I heard the little ping that I got e- mail. I clicked on the button and a letter showed up on the screen, and opened.  
  
'Yugi,  
  
I'm so sorry I couldn't help you when you really needed help. I promised to be there for you as a friend but know I let you down. Please forgive me. I know I may sound selfish but I couldn't stand if I lost a friend like you.  
  
Please forgive me,  
  
Malik.'  
  
I clicked on the other enclosed letter and what I read scared me to death.  
  
'I found you Mutou. Now I'm going to get you.' ***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: (Blows out breath) Phew, that was long.  
  
Yugi: Who is that person?  
  
Mijikai: We'll find out later.  
  
Yami: I'M NOT A DEMON!  
  
Mijikai: Nobody said you were.  
  
Yami: HE DID! (points to Jounouchi)  
  
Yugi: (sigh) Hope it was intreasting for all of you and please review! thanks!  
  
Yami and Jounouchi: (throttling each other)  
  
Yugi: -_- 0 


	6. Night at the Bar

Mijikai: Sorry for the long wait! I can' t update on weekdays (except for rare exceptions) and I've been trying to get along with novels so it's kind of tricky.  
  
Yami: Quite your stupid novels then!  
  
Mijikai: But I want to try at least finish one before I finish my grade!  
  
Yami: Ssssaaaadddddd.  
  
Mijikai: Well, at least I wasn't the one holding a seal.  
  
Yami: THAT WAS A FAN FIC!  
  
Yugi: Yeah, but you still were holding one.  
  
Yami: WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON!  
  
Yugi: I'm on my side!  
  
Yami: (sweatdrop) Kayyyyy.  
  
Mijikai: Sorry for the delay and I thank you so much for the great reviews! I apprecitate them alot and glad you are all enjoying it! *************************************************************** Chapter Seven  
  
It was late in the night, and I sat there drinking another beer. I didn't really give a damn that I wasn't old enough to drink, and I threw the bottle behind me and ordered another.  
  
"Um, sir, I think you should stop," the bartender suggested as he held the cold beer.  
  
"Screw it and give me the damn beer!" I slurred as I clumsily grabbed it from his hand.  
  
I was about to drink it when it was grabbed from my hand. I stared at my emtpy hand, confused, when I heard a chuckle beside me and looked up.  
  
"I think you had enough," he said and started drinking it.  
  
"Damn you Bakura! I will know when I had enough!" I shouted, and made a grab for it, but in being drunk I ended up falling out of my seat.  
  
Bakura laughed his head off as I pulled myself back up.  
  
"Man, your a wreck. What's the accasion?"  
  
"I just needed to calm myself."  
  
"Right, by getting yourself drunk?"  
  
"Shut...(hiccup) Up!"  
  
He laughed again.  
  
"Why you here!" I shot back.  
  
"Getting away from Ryou. Man, I'm telling you, he is so Mr. Goody two Shoes! Do this, do that! Bakura clean this, Bakura don't do this, Bakura wipe your feet, Bakura throw that away, Bakura..."  
  
"Shut up!" I shouted. "Your giving me a migrain."  
  
"Are you sure it isn't a hang over?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Sheesh. Touchy, touchy," came another voice, on the other side of me.  
  
I glanced to my left and smiled.  
  
"Long time no see, Delvin," Bakura greeted.  
  
"Nice to see you to two. Whatcha doing here?"  
  
"Getting away from Yugi."  
  
"From Ryou."  
  
"Woah, what a coincidence. I'm getting away from my little brother too."  
  
"Weird," murmured I as I ordered another beer.  
  
I drank it all in one gulp and let it roll off the counter and shatter on the floor.  
  
"God Yami. Just because your drunk doesn't mean you can destroy recyclable bottles," mentioned Delvin.  
  
I gave him a death glare, and he immediately looked away as he drank his own.  
  
"What did Yugi do this time?" asked Bakura.  
  
"He dragged me out of school for one of his sorry excuses and I just know I got detention from it. Then he pranked me for no reason. I mean, hell, I'm the one who came for him when he was in need! Where's the justice! (hiccup)."  
  
Delvine and Bakura laughed, as I flushed, but probably wasn't noticable since my cheeks were already flushed.  
  
"You won't believe what Ryou did today."  
  
"What?" asked Delvine curiously as he sipped his beer.  
  
I swear he was mocking me as he casually picked up the beer and gulped it down. I could just hear it. 'I'm not a bozo who get's drunk on beer like you, loser.' Although, that could also be because I'm paronoid, or have issues. And so help me god if Yugi ever heard me say that.  
  
"He was sewing!"  
  
Delvine spat out his drink, which unfortuately was on me, and I snatched up his beer and just poured it on him. He looked surprised, then had an evil grin as he ordered a coke and shook it up. Once he flipped that tab soda sprayed all over me.  
  
"What the...(hiccup) hell did you do that for!" I shouted at him.  
  
"Delvin! I'm so going to kill you!" shouted Bakura.  
  
We glanced at him, then burst out laughing. Bakura, had unfortunately, chose today to wear a white sweater with white pants, now stained a nice orange.  
  
"I didn't know you were a orange head," I pointed out, before I burst out laughing.  
  
Man, my sides ached. Bakura glared at both of us and reached over the bar and grabbed two sodas.  
  
"Prepare for my revenge!" he shouted, as he shook the diet Pepsie and aimed it at us.  
  
I clumisly fell off the seat at that moment as the liquid went for it's target. Delvin was soaked! Bakura had a grin plastered, when his face started turning red.  
  
"Bakura?" I asked, as I pulled my self back up, but then slipped on soda and fell back down, on my face!  
  
That's when Bakura couldn't take it, and laughed so hard he fell off his seat. We just stared at him, unamused for one was soaked in soda, while the other, me, just humiliated myself by slipping on soda. Oh, will Bakura die, if he ever told Yugi. Suddenly, Bakura's laughter was interupted by some kids voice saying, "There you are big brother! Boy is mom going to kill you when she finds out you've been drinking."  
  
"Hey Mokuba. How's it going?" I asked.  
  
He stared at me as I pulled myself up and sat down, almost falling off again, but catching myself. Bakura finally calmed himself, thank god, but was still chuckling.  
  
"Yami...are you drunk?" he asked.  
  
"No! (hiccup!) Of course (Hiccup!) not!"  
  
Mokuba just rolled his eyes and planted his fists on his hips, turning to Delvin.  
  
"Mom's going to soooo kill you when I tattle," he said as he grabbed Delvin's arm and pulling him out.  
  
"Oooooooo! Busted!" Bakura and me shouted after him.  
  
He scrowled at us and stuck his middle finger up.  
  
"That," Bakura said. "was for you."  
  
"Yes it...waaaaaiiiiiitttt, a second. What?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Wha!"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
We blinked at each other before bursting out laughing. People stared at us and shook there head at us like we were crazy.  
  
"I better get home before Ryou has a cow and you better too," he said and paid before leaving with a wave.  
  
I followed and we went our seperate ways as he went into his car and drove off and I with a skateboard. Alright, I admit it was Yugi's, but hey, he's not going to miss it? Right? Right? Who am I kidding, he's probabaly going to kick my ass when I get back. I started down the street, zigzagging sometimes from my drunkness...okay it was because of my drunkness. Suddenly I hit something solid, and huge and fell on my back as the skateboard flew where ever. At first I thought I hit a wall, but when I looked up I saw I was looking up at some guy.  
  
"Do you know where Yugi Mutou is?" he asked.  
  
"Why should you know!" I shouted as I got up.  
  
He grabbed me by the shirt collar and threw his face into mine.  
  
"Tell me! Where the hell is Yugi Mutou!"  
  
I spat in his face.  
  
"Go to hell, Ugly!"  
  
"Well then," he said calmly wiping the spit off his face. "You'll just have to face the same consiquenses as your father did." ****************************************************************  
  
I sat in my bed, fuming. A couple of hours ago, I found that e-mail. Once I calmed down, I started thinking more clearly. Wait.......this had to ba a practical joke, and I knew just who was the culprit. Yami. He probably did if for revenge. When I did not know, but I knew he was behind it. So I decided to get back at him and so I did the old water trick on him, except with maple surup. He was in the shower for hours, (laughing) and in some "coincidence" I had to do the dishes. And since I dislike doing dishes by hand, I guess I just had to do it with the dishwasher. I got punished for it, but it was worth it. Anyway, I'm laying in bed when the phone rang and I lazily picked it up.  
  
"Mutou residence," I said.  
  
"Excuse me, is this Yugi Mutou?"  
  
"Yes," I said slowly, fear now coming into me.  
  
"Your brother..."  
  
"Yami? What did that idiot do? Is he in jail or is he in a mental insitute?"  
  
"He's...he's in the hospital." ****************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Who was expecting that?  
  
Yami: I'M IN THE WHAT!  
  
Yugi: Wahhhhhhh! Yami's in the hospital!  
  
Mijikai: Awwww, your making me feel bad know! (sniffle)  
  
Yugi: Aww, don't cry. (Hugs)  
  
Yami: Hey, what about me! I'm the victim!  
  
Yugi and Mijikai: (jumps on Yami in a hug)  
  
Yami: I feel loved.  
  
Mijikai: Hope you enjoyed it and please review! 


	7. Don't Leave Me

Mijikai: Yami's in the hospital! Hahahahaha!  
  
Yami: It's not funny you dork!  
  
Mijikai: I'm the dork? You should talk!  
  
Yami: It's natural.  
  
Mijikai: Right, like I don't see the hairspray and hair gel in the cabnet.  
  
Yami: There Yugi's!  
  
Yugi: (sweat drop) Keep me out of this!  
  
Mijikai: Anyway, thanks for the reviews!  
  
Yami: I'M NOT A DORK!  
  
Yugi: Yami...we never said you were.  
  
Yami: He did!  
  
Yugi: ...Kaiba?  
  
Someone: No! I'm not that mellon head! I'm Noah, Kaiba's step-brother. I'm dead, literally.  
  
Yugi:....riiiiiiiigggggggghhhhhhht.  
  
Noah: No really! I am!  
  
Yugi: Sure..sure. (coughs) Dork.  
  
Yami: Hey. He's puny compared to Seto.  
  
Noah: Stop comparing me to that idiot!  
  
Mijikai: Enjoy next chapter. SETO GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND TAKE YOUR BROTHER TO THE MENTAL INSITUTE!  
  
Seto: Don't talk to Mokuba like that!  
  
Mijikai: I mean that one.  
  
Seto: 0_0 Whose he?  
  
Noah: You're step-brother cabbage head!  
  
Seto: O_O0 **************************************************************** Chapter Eight  
  
The phone slips from my hand and clatters to the floor as I stand there. The Dorks in the hospital? Why? How? I barely heard the police officer calling my name through the phone, and I re-picked it up and set it to my ear.  
  
"Yami's in the hospital? How? Why?"  
  
"The same thing happened with your father."  
  
"He's...dead?"  
  
There was a sad sigh that I did not like.  
  
"No. I'm unaware of his condition, but he's at the Domino Hospital. Room 89."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Would you like me to come and pick you up?"  
  
"No thank you sir. I'll manage."  
  
"I'm really sorry son," and it clicked off.  
  
I was stunned. Yami in the hospital? That I never expected. Why were these people after me? What did I do? It took me a couple of minutes to come to reality and start grabbing my coat and skate board. I slung my coat over my shoulder and went to grab my skateboard when...it was gone! I paniced and looked all over the house when the answer hit me.  
  
"YAMI YOU IDIOT! YOU TOOK MY SKATEBOARD!" I shouted at the ceiling.  
  
Oh, was he going to get it, if he surived in the hospital. My heart hurt as I thought of 'if'. I screwed it and ran down the stairs and into the parking lot. I saw his car, but I didn't have the keys. I cursed and kicked a rock. I walked to the street and sat on the curb, thinking on a way to get there. As if my question was being answered, I heard a motorcycle coming this way, and when I looked up I reconized it. I shouted, but it didn't seem like he heard me, so I ran into the middle of the road and waved my arms. Stupid, yeah, but I was desperate. There was a screech as the the motorcycle made a sharp turn, narrowly missing me, but stopping saftly. He got off his bike and hurridly pulled the helmet off.  
  
"Damnit Yugi! What the hell were you thinking? Standing in the road like that. You could have been hurt, or worse!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but this is an emergency. Yami's in the hospital and I have no means of transportation. Please can you take me there?" I pleaded.  
  
"But Yugi...I have to..."  
  
"Plllllleeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssseeeeeeeeee, Darky?"  
  
I hoped beyond hope that the nickname would get him, and to my relief it did. A couple of months ago, someone had nick named the Dark Magician Darky, so I decided to take up the nickname. He cracks every time. He smiled and placed the helmet back on.  
  
"Hop on, I'll give you a lift."  
  
"Thank you so much!" and jumped on.  
  
He seated himself in the front and I grabbed his waist as he started. Since I didn't have a helmet, I felt my bangs whip my face and the wind hitting it. Everthing just went by so fast, it was fascinating. In minutes, we were at the entrance of the hospital. Darky waited till I was off and I thanked him again.  
  
"No problem. I'll come back okay? Just give me three hours."  
  
"Okay, thanks," and waved as he drove off.  
  
I ran inside, even though I loathed hospitals. This was the place where my mom died and where pops did too. And if I was unlucky, where Yami would too. I ran up to the desk and asked if I could see Yami Mutou.  
  
"Yes, he's in room 89. He may still me in surgery, but I think he's done by know," she said kindly.  
  
I nodded my thanks and ran for the elevator. It seemed it went up slowly and I tapped my foot impatiently for it to hurry. When if finally rang and opened I ran out and almost ran into a doctor.  
  
"Slow down kid, you could hurt someone!" he shouted.  
  
I bowed my apologies and power walked. I think. When I finally reached the room, I felt my stomach squirm. It was like the time Yami slapped me and I ran away. I slowly opened it, half hoping he wasn't there and half hoping he was. I heard soft beeping and saw Yami lying in the white covered bed. He had IV tubes hooked to him and lots of wires. It was scary. He almost reminded me of Frankenstien, except had banages with blood. I slowly went to his bed side and touched his hand. It was cold. I grabbed it in a grip, and couldn't think on what to say.  
  
"You are so dead when you wake up," I whispered. "I mean...not literally," I added quickly, hoping it wouldn't come true. "So does this mean you owe me a new skateboard too? Since you decided to steal mine and then trash it?"  
  
I was only answered with beeping of the machines. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I covered my face in the crook of my arm as I was face down on the bed.  
  
"You idiot!" I shouted, as I pounded a fist onto the bed. "You should have told them! You should have told them where I was! Such an idiot! You always threatened to throw me out, and get rid of me and here was your one big chance! But what do you do? You refuse and get hit with a car! What the hell is wrong with you!"  
  
Silence filled my ears as I looked up. I was glad he couldn't see my tears. He would have laughed. I grabbed his hand and pressed it to my cheek.  
  
"Idiot," I whispered. "Stupid idiot. Please don't leave me alone. I know you hate me, and I hate you, but...I don't want to be alone. I'd rather deal with you then be by myself. When I clung to you, you always screamed at me to leave you alone, and to get lost. Countless time's you asked why I always followed you, and I never answered. It was because I didn't want you to leave me. When Pop was gone at work, I had only to you to depend on . It's true I have friends now, but...they aren't really my family. You are. Even though I think you are lower then dirt and a moran."  
  
I waited, but silence only answered. I slowly slid my hand from his, when it held. I stopped, and his hand seemed to relax and loosened again. I decided to experiment, and slowly slid it again. His hand groped and when it touched my fingers, latched on. I pulled, but it held firm, though I did pull gently. I stopped and it relaxed again. An evil grin spread across my face, and once it loosened and quickly picked it up and took it away and sat in a chair that was a foot away. I watched his hand grop and when it couldn't find it, tears welled up in his eyes. That was a shock.  
  
"No..." came a whisper from him.  
  
I blinked and scooted the chair closer. He was pretty pale, and his eyes were still closed even though he was crying.  
  
"No...don't. Come back...please don't leave. Please..." he begged in a horse whisper.  
  
If it wasn't so serious, I would have mocked him for sounding so desperate, but I guess he really did feel that way right know. Ah, screw it. I'll tease him later. I brushed his fingers with mine, and they swiftly grabbed them.  
  
"Don't...please...stay," he murmured.  
  
'Does he even know it's me?' I thought sarcastically.  
  
That was answered the nurse came in and told me I needed to leave. I stood up and untanlged my hand from his, when it grabbed my wrist.  
  
"Yugi. Don't leave me...please...no...don't leave me alone."  
  
'Pathetic.'  
  
Mean, yes, but I mean...he looked so...so...patheic! He's usually Mr.Tall and Mighty, when I'm the one who clings to him. Even though I despise it......  
  
"Yami...let go," I said gently, as I tried prying hsi hand off. "I'll come back tomorrow, but you really need to let go."  
  
The nurse saw my trouble and came to help.  
  
"Mr. Mutou, visiting hours are over, and your brother should be going home. He will notify your parents and they all come to see you tomorrow."  
  
To my surprise, is eyes opened! They actually opened, when a few minutes ago he was like a mummy! Tears welled up in his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"Please...Yugi...stay...don't leave me."  
  
"Mr. Mutou..." tried the nurse again, but Yami seemed oblivious to her, but only was aware of me.  
  
"Yugi. Don't...please. I'm afraid..."  
  
'That's a first,' I thought, and if this was anime, I would have a sweatdrop on my head.  
  
"I'm afraid...if I let you go...you...will be gone. Like mom and...dad. And...I would...be...alone."  
  
I looked up at the nurse, and she sighed.  
  
"I guess I'll let you stay for the night. But just this once," She warned, and left.  
  
I pulled for him to let go, but he didn't.  
  
"Yami," I complained. "If you don't let go, I will end up standing! I'm only going to scoot the chair over so I can..."  
  
"Sleep with me."  
  
I stared. Was he joking? He better be.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Can you? I...I...don't want to..wake...up and...find...you gone."  
  
I was just glad that nobody else was here, I would have been so embarassed. I sighed and nodded, though I didn't see how I could fit without desterbing the wires and such, but some how I did manage. Yami turned onto his side, which I had no idea if that was bright. I felt his arms around my waist and wondered what exactly was he up too? I hate to say this, but I felt like he was going to kiss me any second and then...let's not get into that. But instead, he only rested his head on my shoulder and slept peacefully. Personally, I thought Yami lost it and should go to a therepist. Or at least I needed some big time. As I was about to close my eyes, I heard a faint gasp, and groggily looked up to see the nurse, with a blanket on the ground. Must have dropped it.  
  
"Sir...I don't think that's a good idea. Let's move you to the chair," she suggested.  
  
"I would Miss...but he wanted me to stay with him."  
  
She peared at his face and saw he was fast asleep.  
  
"He's asleep. Let's move you to the chair, kay honey?" she said with a smile.  
  
I nodded and made to move, but I was locked fast. I thought it was suspicious when he had his arms around my waist. He did that so he could lock me in and so I wouldn't leave.  
  
"You devil," I muttered angrily, and would have konked him anime style, but this isn't cartoon so I would have really hurt him, and it wasn't such a good idea when he was already in this condition.  
  
"Ah..miss, help."  
  
She looked up at me.  
  
"He's locked me in. I can't get out," I whispered.  
  
She nodded in understanding and gently tried unlocking Yami's arms, but he stuburnly tightented his grip. Man he was a stuburn goat. Finally she sighed and shook her head.  
  
"I can't help, I'm sorry. I guess you just have to sleep like that."  
  
I think she was amused with the alarm on my face, then sighed myself.  
  
"You owe me big time Yami," I hissed.  
  
I swear he was smirking at me. ****************************************************************  
  
I groaned and blinked as the sun touched my eyes, and noticed something in my arms. Yugi. At first I was going to shove him off, when I felt pain everywhere and took a sharp intake of breath and moved to laying on my back. Then I remembered the other night. Vagually, but I did remember. I was scared that night. Since I was drunk, I had no memory of what I said to that bastard, and I was afraid that I had told him where Yugi was. I feared he was dead, and that I was alone. But once I felt that hand touch mine, I knew he was alive. I didn't want him to leave, because, I was afraid that maybe they hadn't come yet and were waiting at the apratment to kill him. So I begged with all my strength for him to stay. I had suspicion that he would sneak off when I was asleep so I had him in bed with me, and I latched my arms around his waist so he couldn't escape. I heard that remark and couldn't help a smirk, before getting drozy and falling asleep. Yugi suddenly stirred and opened his eyes slowly, while blinking.  
  
"Up runt?" I growled, though it sounded like a rasp.  
  
He rolled off the bed and stretched as he yawned. He rubbed his eye and looked at me.  
  
"I see your back to your usual self know."  
  
"I'm not weak."  
  
"You seemed so pathetic last night. I actually felt sorry for you. And I'm surprised you can even talk after getting run over by a car."  
  
"I actually didn't get hit head on. I was thrown from the force of it going by, and ended up falling down a hill and crashed into a weak stone gate and into the river."  
  
"Oh...so I didn't have to worry after all."  
  
I snorted.  
  
"You worried about me? That's a laugh."  
  
"Yes it is," he agreed as he sat in the chair. "So does that mean you were delerious last night?"  
  
"Must have," I lied.  
  
I saw the disappointment on his face and I was confused on his action.  
  
"Why the long face?"  
  
"I...never mind. Well since you're going to be alright, you owe me a new skate board, and I don't have to apologize to you."  
  
"For what!"  
  
"I was going to apologize about the sirupe and shower thing. You see, I got this e-mail and..."  
  
"Oh that?" I asked. "That was me. You see, when the police officer said someone was after you, I typed that up so I could use it to scare you. I jsut picked the time when it would be most effective and I picked that one. How you knew it was me, I was quite surprised."  
  
I swear he would be having an anime temple popping out.  
  
"I didn't know it was you," he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh," I said slowly.  
  
'Shimatta!'  
  
"But thanks for confessing," and was pulling up his sleeve.  
  
"C..come on Yugi. I'm injured here and you shouldn't beat up injured people in a hospital..." I stuttered.  
  
Pathetic yes, him scary right now, oh yeah, funny this is not! To my stunned surprise he hugged me.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered.  
  
I shoved him off me.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For not leaving me alone."  
  
"Well, just shove it off okay. I didn't do it for you. I don't want to die yet," I muttered.  
  
He only smiled and nodded.  
  
"I know Yami...I know."  
  
I wanted to throttle him. He didn't believe me when I did mean it! Or..did I. No! Don't think like that! I heard the door open and looked up to see Yugi leaving.  
  
"Stop!" I shouted.  
  
He looked back with a raised eye brow.  
  
"Stay."  
  
"Why?" he asked lazily as he leaned on the door frame.  
  
"Tell me what happened at school."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You can tell me how stupid your principle is and how I'm a soul mate to your horrid teacher."  
  
"Sounds good to me," and sat down and startes his insults.  
  
True it was a snore, but I didn't want him to go just yet. I mean, those thugs could still be out there waiting. And I didn't want to end up being alone. So I just suffered listening to this crap. ****************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Seto took Noah out to bowling! And I think he's having prolems but we don't care do we?  
  
Yugi/Yami: Nope!  
  
Mijikai: Please review and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! 


	8. Chatty Visit

Mijikai: Whoa! Seems like you people are enjoying this! And one reviewer reviewed me for each chapter! And for many quetions that might plague your mind (like why Yami and Yugi just become friendly brothers since they both want each others company) the answer is simple. THERE WOULD BE NO STORY!  
  
Yugi: Calm down.  
  
Mijikai: Sorry. I didn't mean to sound insultive. ~_^  
  
Yami:......  
  
Mijikai: Not! A word.  
  
Seto: Ow...ow...ow...ow...  
  
Yugi: What happened?  
  
Seto: You really want to know?  
  
Yami: Just tell us DAMNIT!  
  
Everyone: O_O Yami?  
  
Yami: Sorry, got a little impatient there.  
  
Seto: (clears throat) Remember when I took Noah bowling to get to know him better?  
  
Everyone: Yeeeeeesssssssss. Aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnddddddddddd.  
  
Seto: That. Little. Brat. DROPED THE FRICKEN BALL ON MY FEET EVERYTIME HE COULD GET HIS HANDS ON THE DAMN BALL!  
  
Mijikai: Take a breath.  
  
Seto: (breathing harshly)  
  
Yugi: You okay?  
  
Yami: (grabs Yugi) Let's leave Seto for his own problems.  
  
Yugi: (grabs Mijikai)  
  
Seto: (finally getting breathing under control and becomes his "usual" self.) ....Where did everyone go?  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
After a while of insults, Yami seemed to remember that I had school and asked about it.  
  
"Oh, I'm expelled for the week. No worries."  
  
"You are a damn brat."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. straight A."  
  
He smirked, which really made my blood boil.  
  
"If you were like me, you would be a good student..."  
  
"And why would I want to be a moran?"  
  
He glared before wincing and settling back. It was pretty suspicious to me. Yami seemed to be in more pain then someone who rolled down a hill and crashed into a weak brick wall...gate...or...oh screw it! Once he seemed to ease it, I narrowed my eyes at him.  
  
"You're lieing aren't you."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked in soooooo fake innocents.  
  
"You didn't just fall down a hill and hit a gate did you?"  
  
"It was a cement hill," he protested.  
  
"YAMI MUTOU, DAMNIT! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED! I'M NOT STUPID!" I shouted, pushing my face into his.  
  
He blinked before growling and shoving me back a little.  
  
"Alright! I did get hit! Just not head on."  
  
I slowly removed myself from the bed and back onto my seat. I wondered why I felt angry that he lied, but it shouldn't matter, would it? I mean, he's still going to be okay. Right? Of course. .........I'm sure Mr.Optimistic today. The silence was interupted by the door opening and we looked up. I smiled at who I saw, when realization hit me and I gasped.  
  
"Oh god! Darky I'm sorry! I forgot you were going to pick me up in three hours!"  
  
"It's alright. The nurse had explained it," he answered with a wink, then smiled at Yami. "Looks like someone wanted there little brother to stay with them for the night."  
  
Yami only pouted as he crossed his arms. Behind Darky was...oh god! Seto! (Yami! This is my POV not yours! Get away from the keyboard! My keyboard!) As I was typing, behind Darky was Seto. Then behind him was Malik! Yeah! Seto grinned at Yami and winked at me, which I swear made Yami growl. Malik skipped to me...skipped? That's a bit to feminem for him...ummmm oh! Pranced! That's it! Okay, Malik pranced to me and plopped his bottom right into my lap. Then leaned on me.  
  
"Malik! Get off! I'm not your seat!" I shouted.  
  
"Oh...did I hear something? I wonder if it was the chair? But inamimite objects can't talk."  
  
"Alright buster!" and I pushed him off my lap.  
  
He landed with a thump and everyone laughed.  
  
"Owwwwwww. This is one sour butt I've got."  
  
Everyone chuckled and Malik moved to a chair next to me as Seto took his seat on the other side of me. Darky only stood behind me and rested his arms on my head.  
  
"What am I? You're arm holder?" I asked poutedly.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"First a chair, now an arm holder. What next?"  
  
"My lover!"  
  
I glared at Malik, who only shrank back into his seat and waved his hands in front of him in defense.  
  
"I was only joking! I didn't mean it! Don't hurt me!"  
  
"Can we cook you then?" asked Darky.  
  
"Cannibal!" Malik shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at him.  
  
Darky snapped his teeth as Malik took his finger away.  
  
"I KNEW HE WAS A CANNIBAL!"  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Yami shouted.  
  
Everyone went quiet.  
  
"Thank you. You were all giving me a migrain."  
  
"Are you suuuuuurrrrrrreeeee it isn't a hand over?" asked Seto.  
  
Yami seemed startled and his gaze flicked onto him.  
  
"How did you know I was....you know..." he stuttered as he glanced at me.  
  
I think he wanted to see my reaction.  
  
"Bakura told me. And he told me how you were so drunk you slipped on soda and fell on your face."  
  
I felt a laugh about to erupted, but tried keeping it in. I think my face was getting red, because Malik blinked at me and asked if I was alright. I think Seto releaized what I was trying to do and made it worse.  
  
"And he mentioned how you acted like an idiot. When Delvine stuck his middle finger at you guys. Bakura had said that it was for you and this was your answer. Yes it......waaaaaaiiiiiiitttt. Huh?"  
  
I couldn't take it. Yami acting stupid. I bust out laughing, and held my aching sides as I fell off the chair. I hadn't laughed like this since I dared Yami to wear a dress. Once I regained composure, I sat back onto my seat, as a few giggles escaped, and took a deep breath to finally become calm. But it burst out again as I saw Yami's face was red as a tomatoe.  
  
"Shut up! It's not funny Yugi!" Yami shouted, but it only made me laugh even harder.  
  
"Okay, time to calm down before you laugh something up," Malik said as he held me down so I wouldn't fall off my seat.  
  
"Won't laugh something up?" asked Darky.  
  
"Yeah. Once I was drinking soda and...."  
  
Darky clamped a hand over his mouth with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"We don't want to hear it Malik."  
  
"I do!" I shouted, but then I felt a hand clamp over my own.  
  
Since I wasn't very aware of who it was, I just did what I always do to Yami when he does it. I licked his hand. Gross yes, but how else was I suppose to get it off. I would have bit him but his clamps are so tight I have to breath frantically through my nose. It was quickly removed with a shout saying. "Gross!"  
  
"You're worse then Katsuya!"  
  
I looked up and smiled sheepishly at Seto. Darky quickly removed his hand.  
  
"No way are you doing that to my hand."  
  
"Me? How could you accuse me of such a thing?" Malik asked.  
  
"Because one time you stuck a soda bomb under his chair," Yami muttered.  
  
"He did? Oh, yeah, He did."  
  
"And thank you for reminding him!" Malik shouted at Yami, who smirked.  
  
"I try."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
After a passing nurse yelled at all of them to shut up, they all sat there quietly. Malik twidling his tumbs and grumbling how stupid this was, Yugi trying to get the Dark Magician to stop putting his arms on top of his head, and Seto, who only stared at the ground. Don't get me wrong. I was glad he came, but felt uncomfortable that Yugi was in the same room as him AND I WAS HOOKED TO MACHINES! Seto then turned to Yugi.  
  
"So...how was school?"  
  
"I didn't go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm expelled."  
  
"You were kicked out?"  
  
"I wish. Only the week and the week after that."  
  
"So where are you going to stay if Yami's in the hospital?"  
  
"I'm going back home, of course. I don't need Yami all the time."  
  
"Uh huh...I heard there was a school dance coming up."  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Two weeks from now."  
  
"You going with anyone?"  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"What? I just though that some girl would ask you. I mean you are pretty cute and all..."  
  
"Girls don't like cute. They like popularity."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"At my school it is."  
  
"Oh. So is your teacher nice to you?"  
  
"Like hell she is. She's probably going to kill me when I get back. Literally."  
  
"Call the police then."  
  
"Can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I JUST CAN'T!"  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
"Seto, if Yugi doesn't want to he doesn't have to," Malik interupted.  
  
"But if she's going to kill you literally, then he should call," Seto protested.  
  
"Ever heard of slang?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then SHUT UP!"  
  
"Alright. Malik, Seto. Stop. You're giving me a head ache," said Darky.  
  
If I was a cartoon, I would have a big sweat drop on the back of my head. Yugi suddenly got up and stretched.  
  
"I'm going home, kay?" he said.  
  
I was about to protest when Malik jumped up to his side.  
  
"I'll go with you. I'd be bored out of my mind with these lahooligans," he muttered while sticking his thumb at us.  
  
"WE ARE THE LAHOOLIGANS!" we all shouted, but they already disappeared around the door frame.  
  
I sighed and lay deeper into the bed, staring at the ceiling. I hoped that if they were there that Malik would be able to help Yugi. Seto must have noticed my depression because he smirked, widely.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You miss him already?" he asked.  
  
"No. I'm just worried, that's all."  
  
"Don't worry, the press won't beable to come in," Mohotsukai reasured as he took Malik's seat.  
  
"It's not the press I'm worried about Mohotsukai."  
  
"The director won't find a replacement."  
  
"Not that either Seto."  
  
"Then what!" they both shouted.  
  
"Promise not to tell anybody?"  
  
"Of course," Seto agreed.  
  
"...There are these people looking for Yugi. They killed dad because he refused to tell them and tried the same with me. I was drunk...as you know...and don't remember what I said to him. I'm afraid of being alone..."  
  
"But you have us," Seto protested.  
  
"Yes, that's true, but I wouldn't beable to take it when I'm alone. Everytime I come in, I'd probably be expecting to see the little runt when I'd remember he was gone. The apartment would be to quiet and...to many memories would run through my head. Friends can't replace family."  
  
Mohotsukai nodded in understanding.  
  
"So that's why you wanted Yugi to stay. You didn't want him to go just in case they were waiting."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Silence filled the room, when Seto stood up.  
  
"We should take this with the police! This is serious!"  
  
"They already know."  
  
"Well what a job there doing," he grumbled as he sat back down.  
  
Mohotsukai smiled and I tried to ignore it but I soon had to ask.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing. I just think it's sweet how you care for him that much."  
  
I started.  
  
"Are you saying you think I care about that little dwarf!" I shouted. "I loathe that demon! He took my parents away! And makes my life a living hell! You better be joking!"  
  
But he only chuckled and leaned back.  
  
"What ever you say Yami. What ever you say. I don't think you have noticed, but I think Yugi's starting to care about you too. He jumped in front of my motorcycle for heavens sake!"  
  
I jumped up, making me wince and stared at him.  
  
"That Baka did what! What an idiot! He could have gotten hit!"  
  
"See, Yami. You just jumped up. You do care."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Fine. But I think a part of you does."  
  
I only mimiked him.  
  
"So, did you cover for me Seto?" I asked.  
  
"Cover what?"  
  
I froze.  
  
"For when I left."  
  
Seto looked at the ceiling and started thinkig.  
  
"When I told you to cover for me."  
  
"Oh....I forgot."  
  
"You...WHAT!" I shouted.  
  
"Now Yami calm down," Seto said as he backed away.  
  
I tried clawing out of bed, but Mohotsukai got hold of my waist and tried keeping me from getting out of bed.  
  
"Let go! I'm going to tear that bastard into pieces! Starting with the throat!"  
  
"Ah! Help!" ***************************************************************  
  
As we left the hospital, I though I heard shouting in one of the rooms, but shrugged if off and we tried threaded through reporters.  
  
"Mr. Mutou! Is it true your brother is in the hospital!"  
  
"Mr.Mutou! Are these people really after you?"  
  
"What are your thoughts!"  
  
"How do you feel with this situation!"  
  
Soon we were surrounded with microphones shoved in our faces.  
  
"Malik Ishtar! As his friend, what are your thoughts!"  
  
"Have they attacked you too!"  
  
"What are your thoughts and feelings!"  
  
"WILL YOU PEOPLE SHUT THE HELL UP!" came a shout on the outside of the crowd.  
  
The reporters turned to see who dared, when they suddenly went for him.  
  
"Bakura, were you with Yami Mutou on that night!"  
  
"What exactly happened!"  
  
"None of your damn buisness!" he shouted and pushed through to get to us. "Having trouble?"  
  
"Duh," he both answered bluntly.  
  
"I parked my car this way. Want a lift?"  
  
"Sure," Malik said and grabbed my wrist as he hurried after Bakura.  
  
As we neared the car, Malik shoved me as he ran to it.  
  
"I call shot gun!"  
  
"You sleeze!" I shouted after him, before getting into the back.  
  
To my surprise, Ryou was there along with Anzu. Anzu smiled sweetly as I sat down.  
  
"Hello Yugi," Ryou greeted cheerfully."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Having trouble with those reporters?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Why were you in the hospital?" Anzu asked, before gasping. "You aren't hurt are you?"  
  
"Nope!" answered Bakura in the drivers seat. "Yami's in there."  
  
Ryou and Anzu gasped.  
  
"But how? Why?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Got hit or something."  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" asked Anzu, close to tears.  
  
"Oh, he's fine alright," I answered.  
  
"For some one injured, he sure has big lungs," commented Malik.  
  
"Sure does lover boy," I answered.  
  
"Awwwwww, so you do want to my sweet heart."  
  
The car suddenly jerked to the side, slamming us to the right, (which means that everyone slammed into me and I hit the window) before swirveling to straighten.  
  
"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED!" Malik shouted.  
  
Bakura seemed to be shaking and Ryou and Anzu seemed in dead silence, staring at us.  
  
"What?" we asked together.  
  
"Oh...nothing...it's just..." Ryou stammered.  
  
"YOU'RE GAY!?" Bakura blurted out.  
  
I swear our jaws dropped, as Ryou whacked Bakura.  
  
"Don't say it like that! It's rude."  
  
Malik stared from the trio, then was red in the face.  
  
"IT WAS A JOKE! GOD, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!"  
  
"Sorry, it just surprised us," stammered Anzu.  
  
"YOU PEOPLE ARE SO SICK! I SHOULD..."  
  
"Malik calm down. They weren't there remember?"  
  
"Oh...no wonder I was puzzled by the acqward silence."  
  
"Do tell," muttered Bakura.  
  
"Well at the hospita, I used Yugi as a chair, before he shoved me off, and then Dar..."  
  
"That's my nick name for him! Get your own!"  
  
"Sheesh. Touchy touchy. Fine. Mohotsukai used him as an arm holder. Yugi mummbled, "First a chair, then an arm holder. What next?" I wanted to be funny so I said, "My lover!" Boy he got pissed. I thought his glare was going to scewer me."  
  
"Well that explains alot," Bakura muttered.  
  
We were silent on the way to the apratment, and once we were dropped off we waved after them.  
  
"You think they believed what I said?" asked Malik as we went inside.  
  
"They better, or I'm going to kill."  
  
"Whoa Betsy!"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
I opened the apartment and Malik immeditaly sprawled onto the coach, and clicked the T.V on. I, how ever, went to my cumputer and went straight to the e-mail. As I went through it, I came to a particalar one that got my stomach all a flutter. I opened it and what I read made me shout for joy. I think I startled Malik because I heard a "Whaaaaa!" then a thump, before seeing him appear at the door way.  
  
"What's up?" he asked as he stood behind my chair.  
  
"Just read for yourself."  
  
"Hmmmmmm, Dear Yugi Mutou. You have been excepted as one of the contestence in the World National Author contest. Please send your book in five months. Cool. So what are you going to write?"  
  
"That's the flaw. I don't."  
  
We were silent as we thought before Malik whisperd something in my ear.  
  
"Would it be intreasting enough?"  
  
"Hell, it's amusing at least!"  
  
"Okay then. I'll give it a shot!"  
  
"Cool, now I'm going to channel surf. Catch ya later," and went back to the coach.  
  
I leaned back on my chair and thought about what Malik suggested and booted up the Microsoft Works and started typing. I couldn't think of a tital so I screwed it and started with writing. Late that night, Malik snoozed on the coach and I was sitting at the table, thinking. I was suffering severly of writer's block and that's not good. Suddenly the phone rang and at the same time Malik shouted, "Pepperoni Pizza!" I sniggered at that before picking the phone up.  
  
"Hello Mutou's residence."  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"...what the hell are you doing calling this late at night?"  
  
"So your alive?"  
  
"Do you think I would be talking if I was dead?"  
  
I thought I heard a sigh of relief.  
  
"Yugi, make sure you don't make a pig out of the house, and no parties either."  
  
"Anything else?" I asked bluntly.  
  
"Oh yes. One more thing. STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" he shouted before the phone was slammed on the receiver.  
  
"Sure Bro. Sure," I muttered as I but a hand to my ringing ear and put the phone down.  
  
I stared outside, and then at the clock and realized how late it was. I yawned and rested my head in my arms before falling asleep. ***************************************************************  
  
After I slammed the phone on the reciever I lay there. It was quite with everyone gone and lonely. Very. I tried getting comfortable as I closed my eyes and slumered softly, hoping that Yugi would be here the next day. Alive, but hell annoying. ***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: I think I'm getting used to typing alot.  
  
Yugi: Yup.  
  
Malik: How dare Bakura say were gay! I'm going to throttle him and stick him in salt!  
  
Mijikai/Yugi: 0_0 Malik?  
  
Malik: Sorry. Got carried away there.  
  
Yugi: I wander if Seto's okay.  
  
Yami: Why?  
  
Yugi: Mokuba forced him to take Noah archering.  
  
Yami: .........ohhhhhhhhh boy.  
  
Yugi: Then target practice.  
  
Yami: (trying not to laugh) Poor him.  
  
Yugi: Then skate boarding.  
  
Yami: Excuse me. (runs into a closet and bursts of laughter can be heard)  
  
Yugi: I don't see what's so funny.  
  
Mijikai: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Yugi: Please review and more will come! 


	9. School Dance

Mijikai: Sooooo, Seto...did anything bad happen?  
  
Seto:.............................................  
  
Yami: What do you think? HE'S IN THE HOSPTIAL FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!  
  
Yugi: And he's bandaged all up. Whoa, Noah really did him good.  
  
Seto:......must........kill............Noah.........  
  
Yami:.....I think they bounded well. ^_^  
  
Mijikai/Yugi: -_-0 Yami?  
  
Annoncement: ADDED BONOUS STORY ON BOTTOM! ************************************************************** Chapter Nine  
  
Groan, the weeks just went by so fast. Now I was sitting in my class, Miss Hodai giving me death glares, and Akira looking to pound me! For the dance that was coming up next Friday was said to be the biggest event ever, starting with the asking. Every year we have boys asking girls to go with them, but this year, it's Yoai and girls. Yes, sadly we do have some some yoai pupils here, and unfortunately, most of them our boys. I was sitting in my desk, when Hotori Setsuna came up to me. Hotori is a shy guy, but his shyness becomes even worse since he's yoai. He looked at me shyly and asked.  
  
"Uh...Yugi. Um I was wondering..."  
  
"H..hotori...ah hi."  
  
"Do you have anyone for the dance?"  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh...no, but that's because I'm not going."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, nothing personal or anything, but...you know I'm shy right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, you looked quiet and someone who wouldn't yell at me...and I really want to go...just not alone."  
  
"I see. You can try Ralf. He's looking too."  
  
"Is he...?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, thanks Yugi," and ran off in Ralf's direction.  
  
I let out a sigh of relief, and it washed over me even more when the bell rang. He went out, single file, and once we neared the door, we ran out. Yami's still in the hospital, if your wondering, but doing fine. I debated if I wanted to go home first then hospital, or hospital then home...decisions, desisions. Or I can just stay home and call him. Yep, that sounds good. I threw my skateboard on the pavement and started down the street, when I heard the patter of feet behind me. I stopped and looked and saw Sakura.  
  
"Yugi," she puffed, and leaned over to catch her breath before straightening.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She blushed slightly and stared at the ground.  
  
"I wanted to thank you for what you did. It was really nice of you. And I'm sorry that I got you in trouble, and got you exspelled for two weeks. I hope you can forgive me."  
  
"Sakura. I couldn't ask for anything better," I answered.  
  
She looked up at me and smiled brightly.  
  
"You're cute when you smile. Have you ever considered doing it more often?"  
  
She blushed.  
  
"Um...Yugi...I was wondering. Can you..."  
  
'Beep Beep! Time to duel! Must be delierious! Time to duel! You're not invin..'  
  
"Excuse me for a moment," I said as I clicked my new cell phone and clicked talk. "Hello, Yugi Mutou speaking."  
  
"Hey! Like your new phone?"  
  
"Is that why you called me?"  
  
"No, I was wondering...you got a dance coming up?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Have a date?"  
  
"You have to be kidding me."  
  
"Sorry, sorry. Any way did I ever tell you...(faint) Hey!"  
  
"Sorry about this Yugi. Malik was just so into using his new cell phone he just thought he'd call you to fine a good topic."  
  
"It's alright Isis."  
  
"Well I have to take the little piggy home so he can eat. Bye!"  
  
"Bye Isis."  
  
'Click'  
  
When I looked up, Sakura was gone. I blinked, but then shrugged it off, and went back down the street again. I ran up the stairs and opened the door and I found a big surprise.  
  
"Hello. Surprised?"  
  
"What the heck do you think?" I asked bluntly and threw my gear on the floor before sitting at the table. "You said you weren't allowed out till next week."  
  
"Yeah, well I improved so much that they actually let me go, if I didn't stress myself."  
  
"You always stress."  
  
"Not as much as you."  
  
"But your Mr.Actor."  
  
"You're Mr. Butt head."  
  
"How mature."  
  
"Brat."  
  
"Moran."  
  
"Runt."  
  
"Dork."  
  
"Dwarf."  
  
"Hag."  
  
"Bas..."  
  
His word was cut off as the phone rang and Yami grabbed it before I could even get out of my seat.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
While he was in conversation, I grabbed my back pack and went searching for my homework, when I found a note. It was wedged in my reading book, which was a total bore snore, and opened it.  
  
'Yugi Mutou,  
  
I'm probably going to be to shy to ask you in person, so I thought it would be easier if I wrote it. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me. I mean...if you want to that is. If you accept, meet me near the punch bowl on the day of the dance. I'll come to you.'  
  
'Strange. No signature.'  
  
"HEY YUGI!"  
  
I cried out as I jumped about a foot in the air and turned on Yami.  
  
"DAMNIT YAMI! I'M NOT DEAF! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO YELL STRAIGHT IN MY EAR!"  
  
"What's that?" he asked, as he eyed the note.  
  
I snorted and stuffed it into my pocket.  
  
"None of your buisness."  
  
"Come on."  
  
"NO! Now, what were you saying?"  
  
"Hm? Oh! The director called. He asked if I was up to some acting since were a bit behind, and I told him I was. So let's go."  
  
"It's funny."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You seem...nicer. Are you sure you're fully healed?"  
  
He only shoved my head down to the floor.  
  
"Just get your damn clothes and we'll be off before I take off without you," he growled, as he stepped over me and went out the door.  
  
I hurried to grab my out fit and ran down the stairs, almost tripping, and jumped into the car before Yami got there himself. He got in himself, and started it up and we were on our way. ***************************************************************  
  
"Let me see," said Malik as he grabbed the note out of my hand. "I don't know. Would if it's someone who is trying to trick you."  
  
"Why would they?"  
  
"Do you have any enemies?"  
  
"Yes. Akira and his gang of bullies."  
  
"Are you sure he isn't responsible?"  
  
"Yes. He's to dumb to even think of leaving a note like this."  
  
"Are you sure this person isn't yoai?"  
  
I froze. No I hadn' t considered that. I let my head fall into my hands.  
  
"This is why I don't show you stuff. You make comments like that that give me the creeps."  
  
"Sorry, just a thought," he said as he handed it back.  
  
We lazed on the stools as we watched Yami battle Arcana.  
  
"Stop now, this has already gone way to far."  
  
"But what is the fun in that?"  
  
"YAMI! YOU SUCK!" I shouted.  
  
Yami started and turned to glare at me.  
  
"NOT WHEN I'M ON SET YUGI!"  
  
"Cut!" the director shouted. "Yugi!"  
  
"Well he did. He sounded dead."  
  
Yami unlocked the clasps and stomped to me.  
  
"You think you can play it better? Then you play it!"  
  
"Like I want your sappy parts."  
  
"Sappy? You barely get any part!"  
  
"Because your a spot light hog."  
  
"Well, at least I'm not the murderer."  
  
"I didn't get drunk at the bar and slipped on my face."  
  
He stared murder at me.  
  
"And I bet maybe it was you who murdered Dad. You were just jealous that he loved me more so you killed him to make me suffer. I never knew you would go so low."  
  
Yami was burning with fury and lunged at me. I felt his hands over my throat and I choked, literally.  
  
"Alright! Yami! Stop!" I croaked, as I tried breathing, but he only punched me in the chest.  
  
"Okay Yami, get off," came the directors voice as he grabbed Yami, but Yami threw him off.  
  
I managed to roll off, but he grabbed my waist and punched the back of my neck. Unfortunately, I took my chocker off and so I felt the impact quite well, and I grimaced as I felt the edge of the puzzle starting to dig into my stomach. Finally Yami was jerked off me by Seto and I felt a hand help myself up. Sugoroku had me sit down, but I refused, and just leaned on him to stay standing. Malik was by my side at once, and asked over and over if I was alright, before glaring at Yami. Yami only breathed harshly and tried lunging at me again.  
  
"You little bastard! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" he shouted as he tried throwing the director and Seto off him.  
  
I grimaced as I felt a stinging pain in my stomach as my chest ached as did the back of my neck. On the contrary, my whole throat hurt. I coughed, and realized it brought spasms of pain to my stomach and chest. I heard a gasp from Malik, and slowly looked down. I paled as I saw a small dribble of blood stain my shirt.  
  
"Oh, god," whispered Malik as he pushed my hands away. "How badly did Yami beat you?"  
  
Before I could answer, I felt Sugoroku push me to the changing room, where the custumes were so I could get away from Yami and had me lay down on a bench. He lifted the shirt up to expose the stomach and sighed in relief.  
  
"It's light, so it will heal easy."  
  
I was only silent. Malik frowned in worry, as Sugoroku bandaged it and had a look at my chest. A nice big bruise was forming. My throat was a killer as I swallowed.  
  
"Yugi," Sugoroku said gently. "You know what you said was inapropreate."  
  
I didn't answer, just stared at my hands.  
  
"Yugi?" asked Sugoroku.  
  
"He keeps calling me a murderer," I finally whispered. "I couldn't take it. I just had to get back at him."  
  
"Yugi," he said gently as he circled an arm around my shoulders.  
  
Tears formed in my eyes and streamed slowly down my cheeks, as I covered my face.  
  
"Why is it always me? Why can't for once do something good? Why am I the one to bring bad luck?"  
  
"Yugi?" came a soft voice.  
  
I refused to look up, but I knew who it was. I felt myself being brought into a warm embrace and fingers stroking my hair.  
  
"Shhhhhh. Don't cry. It's alright. It isn't all your fault."  
  
"Sheesh. Miss Lovey Dovey," I heard Malik mutter.  
  
"Hush, Malik. I did the same thing to you when you cried your little heart out."  
  
"Don't remind me Isis."  
  
When my tears stopped, I pulled away and wipped the rest of my tears away, as I turned to Isis.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Yugi, you are like another cousin to me. I'll be there for you, just like Malik will be."  
  
"Yep," said Malik as he rested his arm on Isis's shoulder. "You can always count on me too!"  
  
I couldn't help but laugh, before I thought of something and looked up at them.  
  
"Um...can I ask you guys a favor?"  
  
"Sure," Malik said.  
  
"Can I stay for a while? I don't think it will be very pleasent if I stayed with Yami right now."  
  
"Course you can!" Malik shouted, and slapped me on the back. "You can help me bug Isis when we get home."  
  
Isis whaped him on the head.  
  
"I'm standing right behind you, idiot!" she shouted.  
  
"Ow, that was my good ear," he grumbled as he masaged it.  
  
I couldn't help laughing. They were always doing something amusing when one got angry with the other. Sugoroku only sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Those two," he muttered.  
  
The director suddenly poped his head in.  
  
"Yugi, you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, but...can I go home early? I don't think it's very safe if I stay here with Yami."  
  
"Yeah, took us a while to calm him down, but I think he'll be alright. Just don't insult him anymore, okay?" he begged.  
  
"I definitally won't. I'm not dumb enough to make him even more mad then before. Next thing I know, he's going to be rampaging me with a blade."  
  
"Right...well, were starting to tape where we left off before your...bicker...and I want you sitting in a seat with your mouth shut. You got it?"  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Thank you," and was gone in a flash.  
  
"Looks like we have to stay after all," I grumbled.  
  
Malik snorted and grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the area.  
  
"Don't be a coward, it's only your..." he paused as he saw Yami doing his part, but his eyes looked really frightening. "...on second thought, maybe you should flee for the border."  
  
"Oh thanks for the confidence," I said bluntly. ***************************************************************  
  
"And stop! Yugi, Yami, switch off!"  
  
Yami silently, took the clasp off, and threw the key at me. Luckily I was able to catch it before it hit anything. I placed myself in the open clasps and put the key back into the box and waited for the call to start.  
  
"Annnnnnnnd....action!"  
  
"Ahhhhhh! Help me! Help me!" Arcana shouted, as he struggled to get free.  
  
'What a dork,' I thought.  
  
"I'm coming!" I shouted as I ran and slid to grab the key.  
  
I unlocked the huge clasp, and pulled him down before the saw thing could touch him. Arcana pushed passed me and grabbed the figure behind the curtain. I got up, but winced as my chest pounded. I was a bit oblivious to what Arcana was saying as I masaged my sour chest, when I realized everyone was silent. I looked up, and saw Aracana looking at me. First I was confused, then realized my lines.  
  
"I'm sorry Arcana. Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Hahaha! Arcana is no longer here. So we meet again little Yugi."  
  
I winced, and took off my collar to massage my neck. The collar was really irritating it.  
  
"Yugi? You alright?" Malik asked, coming from behind a screen.  
  
"Cut! Yugi, what's wrong?" asked the director.  
  
"I'm sorry, my neck was hurting."  
  
"Hmmmmmmm, Yugi I think it be best if you heal a bit before acting. We'll start filming the next show so we can get a head start on that."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Hey, since I'm not in the next two shows, can I go home with Yugi?"  
  
"Wellllllllll."  
  
"Give him the puppy eyes," Malik whispered to me.  
  
"Alright, fine," he sighed.  
  
"Yay!" Malik cheered as he grabbed my arm and literally dragged me out of the studio.  
  
I think the director muttered something about us giving him a migraine. ***************************************************************  
  
Where do the days go! I had an hour to dress for the school dance, but I still didn't know what to wear. I've been so preoccupied with getting all my homework done, and avoiding Akira, that I forgot all about it. How could I when people are probabaly giggling about it, you might wonder. It's because I'm to busy, hoping that Miss Hodai won't do anything that might cause my death. When I droped my books near the coach, it hit me and I paled, since all my clothes were at the apartment, and I still wouldn't go near Yami yet. Malik, who was munching on a twixs bar, noticed my gloom and asked.  
  
"I just remembered the dance at six, and I won't dare go home, but I need something nice to wear!"  
  
"Hmmmmm. Come with me. You can borrow some of mine," he said as he pulled me upstairs.  
  
"Malik, have you forgotten that YOU'RE BIGGER THEN ME!"  
  
He stopped, and looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
"I don't look fat."  
  
He sniggered as I slapped my forehead.  
  
"I meant taller!"  
  
"Sheesh, chill. I have some clothes that are a bit small for me and I think it would fit you."  
  
"Do I really want to look like a freak like Malik?" I asked myself.  
  
"I'll ignore that remark," Malik growled as he rummaged through his closet.  
  
Soon he layed out an outfit, that I could not believe ever exsisted. It was a purple sleeveless shirt, with tight blue pants.  
  
"Dress in this, for starters, then we'll put the finishing touches on it."  
  
"Malik...I'm not wearing that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Maybe because people who go to a dance don't wear stuff like this!"  
  
"How do you know? You always skip them."  
  
"But..." but Malik had already shoved me into the closet to change.  
  
Once that was done, he shoved me to sit, and took out a liner he got from Egypt and re-did the line under my eyes. Then he secured a tight chocker of gold on my neck and clasped on manacles to my wrists, and a narrower one on my forearm.  
  
"Should I put earrings on you?" he mused.  
  
"I'm not a girl!" I shouted.  
  
"Chill. Okay, I think that's good enough," and pulled me to the mirror.  
  
I stared. I actually looked Egyption, except the clothes were modern. At least I didn't look to much like a girl.  
  
"Why did you make the black lines darker?" I asked.  
  
"I don't now, just thought you would look better."  
  
I examined myself and nodded.  
  
"Thanks," I said happily and hugged him.  
  
"Whoa! Don't knock me down now!"  
  
"Thank you so much! I don't know how I could have done it without you!"  
  
"You'd probably still be dressing. What time is it? Ack! It's five- fifty! You better hurry!"  
  
I nodded, and ran out of the door. It's a bit longer when I had to run on foot from Malik's house to school, but I'm pretty fast. I have to be, or else Yami would have been able to catch me every time I did something that upsets him. I stopped short as I stared at our gym. Light's were up and vines circled the railing. Music blasted from inside, and I rushed in. Boy, was it crowded. I got a couple of stares from people, but then they went back to what ever they were doing. I threaded through the people to reach the punch table, when I heard that voice I always dreaded.  
  
"Well, well. Looks like you decided to show up Mutou."  
  
I turned and saw Akira with his date on his arm.  
  
"I was asked, okay," I grumbled.  
  
"So, who is she?" he sneered. "Couldn't be as pretty as my date."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I bet my date is the most beautiful one in the whole school!" I shouted.  
  
'It could be a guy though,' I suddenly thought, and felt my stomach run cold.  
  
"I have to go now, so I hope I never see you again," I said, and hurried away before he could do anything else.  
  
I looked at all the females at the punch bowl, but couldn't imagine that anyone of them could have asked me. I was a dork in there eyes, even if I was a star of one of the most popular anime ever. But since some idiots decided to name Yami my name they pretty much think it the same thing and go for him. I don't mind, I just get pissed because I'M YUGI NOT THAT IDIOT! Sorry, getting off topic. I scooped myself some punch and waited, but none came up to me. I stayed there for who knows how long, and sighed as I drank my fifth cup. Then I crunched it and was about to leave, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Um...sorry I'm late," said a soft voice behind me.  
  
I turned slowly, and was face to face, with Sakura. She looked stunning in her blue dress. It had spagetii straps and she had a nice collar with a flower beaded on the front.  
  
"Sakura! Wow...you're..."  
  
I felt so nervous. I never was shy with girls, but I mean...she was...ah...I've never really been asked by a girl to do anything, and this was very nerve wrecking.  
  
"I hope you don't mind. I know you must know a lot more prettier girls then me...but..."  
  
I smiled and took her hand in mine.  
  
"You look beautiful, care for a dance?"  
  
She blushed slightly, then laughed as I pulled her onto the dance floor. They played a really lively tune that you can really move to, then near the end the DJ annonced, "Well young people, almost the last hour, so hears a little music to slow things down."  
  
A slow music came on and I blushed as she wrapped her arms around my neck and I around her slim waist.  
  
"Um...Yugi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you. I never had such a fullfilling night. Um...if your uncomfortable, we can go outside or something."  
  
"Well, if you want to dance more, then I won't mind."  
  
She smiled, and pulled away, and pulling me with her.  
  
"I want to see you outside for a moment."  
  
Curiously, I followed her outside and she led me to where the old tree sat, into the area where Yami had found me when I was crying. She stopped and turned to me. The music still could be heard, and I felt like dancing a little more. Out here I didn't feel that uncomfortable, because it didn't feel like anyone was watching.  
  
"I'm sorry I dragged you out here, but I felt uncomfortable inside, because I felt like eyes were all on me."  
  
"Hey, what a coincidence, so did I. Would you like to continue now?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
So we slow danced, till the music stopped and pulled apart.  
  
"I better get going now," she said as she tucked a piece of her black hair behind her ear. "Thank you for the dance. I had a great time."  
  
"Surprisingly I did to."  
  
She laughed softly, and walked up to me so that her face was close to my own. I felt my cheeks burning and I saw her's were to. She kissed me. She parted quickly and blushed even harder.  
  
"I better go now. I'll see you at school," and walked down the street, waving back to me.  
  
I stared, as my fingers unconsiously touched my lips. I was startled as a low whistle sounded by my ear.  
  
"Never knew you had it in ya!" he shouted as he slapped me on the back.  
  
"Malik!? What the heck are you doing here!?"  
  
"Came to see if you were done yet, but ended up seeing you slow dancing, then getting kissed. You sly dog," he said with a wide grin and nudging me in the ribs.  
  
I slapped his hand, but still smiled.  
  
"Have fun?"  
  
"Yes, actually."  
  
"Guy or girl?"  
  
"Girl. Thank goodness."  
  
"So since Isis is working late, want to grab something to eat?"  
  
"Good idea, I'm starved. I was to busy dancing. Oh, and Malik. Don't tell anyone okay."  
  
"Okay, it will be our secret then," and winked then snickered. "Yugi got kissed, Yugi got kissed..." he started chanting.  
  
"OKAY ISHTAR YOU ASKED FOR IT!" I shouted and chased him down the street. ***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Really long one.  
  
Yami:...It stinks.  
  
Mijikai: You always think it does.  
  
Yami: BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS HURT HIM!  
  
Mijikai: Are you jealous that it wasn't you who kissed Yugi?  
  
Yami:....don't get sick on me.  
  
Mijikai: Hey, just a thought.  
  
Yugi: (blushing) I never thought I'd get kissed.  
  
Mijikai: Why not?  
  
Yugi: Well...I'm a migit.  
  
Mijikai: Hey, don't worry, you'll grow! Bye for now! *************************************************************** ADDED BONOUS STORY!  
  
Can't, I Have Braces  
  
Yugi: Grandpa! Can I have a party while you're at the Bahamas?  
  
Grandpa: Yugi...you remember what happened last time you had one?  
  
Yugi: Uhhhhhhhhhhh.....  
  
(Flashback)  
  
(Yami's are drunk,and the rest are on suger high)  
  
Grandpa: (walks in) What the...! YYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!  
  
Yugi: (On suger high) Yupyupyupyupyupyupyupyupyupyupyup!  
  
Grandpa: (containing fury) Come here.  
  
Yugi: (runs, trips) Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Yami: (though drunk seems to still have protective instincts) AIBOU! (catches him)  
  
Yugi: (Lips meet Yami's)  
  
Yami: O.o (drops Yugi)  
  
Yugi: Oaf!  
  
(Kiss seems to make people somber and they stare)  
  
Yugi/Yami: (come to senses and rush up the stairs) MOUTH WASH!  
  
Everyone: (goes back to what they were doing)  
  
Sugoroku: YUGI! GET YOU'RE BUTT DOWN HERE!  
  
Bakura: The geezer said butt!  
  
Malik: NO. (hiccup) he said thutt!  
  
Bakura: Vhat's a thutt?  
  
Malik: YOU!  
  
Bakura/Malik: (Roaring in laughter)  
  
Grandpa: -_- Crazy kids. (suddenly get's tied up and placed before a bag of suger.)  
  
Everyone on suger high: Oh hail the mighty suger!  
  
Grandpa: O_O  
  
Jounouchi: Oh, holy bag of suger, please accept this prono preverted man...  
  
Grandpa: Prono per...Katsuya Jounouchi! I beg you're pardon!  
  
Honda: Now, we shall sacrifice him. (Holds up knife)  
  
Grandpa: O_O YYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIII!!!  
  
Yugi: (stubles from the bathroom) Yeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhhhwooooooaaahhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Honda: Sacrifice! (swings blade)  
  
Grandpa: AAAAAAaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yuuuuuuuuggggggggiiiiiii!!!!  
  
Yugi: O.o (faints)  
  
Grandpa: -_- (sarcastically) Great timing for passing out.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
Yugi: Eeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh....noooooooooo.  
  
Grandpa: Yugi.  
  
Yugi: (on knees hands together) Please, please! I promise we'll be good this time!  
  
Grandpa: Weeeeelllllll, if you promise the house will not be in a wreck, I figure it will be alright. No booze.  
  
Yugi: Okay!  
  
(inside the puzzle)  
  
Yami: Shimatta!  
  
(Reality)  
  
Grandpa: And stay away from suger.  
  
Yugi: Okay! (thoughts) shimatta!  
  
(Day of the "party")  
  
Jounouchi: I'm bored.  
  
Honda: You said that five minutes ago.  
  
Jounouchi: Oh. (two seconds) I'm bored.  
  
Seto: WILL YOU SHUT YOU'RE MOUTH CHIWAWA!  
  
Jounouchi: All in favor of kicking Seto's big ass, say I!  
  
Honda: (grabs Jou) How about something a little more friendly?  
  
Anzu: Spin the bottle!  
  
Everyone: ACK NO!  
  
Anzu: (Pouts) Why not?  
  
Ryou: Well...uh...for starters...  
  
Bakura: Damnit! YOU'RE THE ONLY GIRL IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED!  
  
Anzu: So?  
  
Bakura: So, that means that the rest will be guys, and if the bottle spins on a guy when another guy spins it...(waiting for her to get it)  
  
Anzu: So?  
  
Bakura: (eye twitching) WE'RE NOT GAY, WOMAN!  
  
Anzu: So?  
  
Bakura: (anime temple) THAT'S IT! SHE'S GOING TO THE SHADOW REALM!  
  
Ryou/Yami: (grabs Bakura's arms back) Whoa, there.  
  
Yugi: How about truth our dare!  
  
Anzu: I still prefer spin the bottle!  
  
Yugi: Truth or dare!  
  
Anzu: Spin the bottle!  
  
Yugi: Fine, we'll have a combination of truth or dare and spin the bottle!  
  
Anzu: (thinks) Okay!  
  
Yugi: Yami, round everyone up. In a circle please!  
  
Yami: Okay dokay! EVERYONE! GET YOU'RE ASS IN A CIRCLE IN TEN SECONDS OR I'M SENDING YOU INTO THE SHADOW REALM WITH A SHATTERED MIND!  
  
Everyone: O.o (rushes into a circle and sits)  
  
Yugi: -_-0 Yami...  
  
Yami: See how simple things are when you know what to say.  
  
Yugi: Huh?  
  
Yami: Never mind.  
  
(Everyone is seated in a cirlce)  
  
Yugi: Okay, I'm going to to spin the bottle. Who ever it lands on will go first. And when the bottle lands on a person, they have to do a dare or say a truth. Okay, here it goes!  
  
(bottle spins, lands on Jou)  
  
Jounouchi: (vicotory dance) Go me! Go me! It's my birthday! It's my birthday!  
  
Seto: I thought you're birthday was way passed the date.  
  
Jounouchi: (freezes) It's an expression, idiot!  
  
Seto: Well, exxxxuuuuuuuusssssseeeee me.  
  
Everyone: (clears throat)  
  
Jounouchi: Oh yeah! It's my birthday! It's my birthday! Kaiba is a baka! Kaiba is a baka!  
  
Seto: Hey!  
  
Honda: Jou, sit down before you hurt yourself.  
  
Jounouchi: Awwwww, you always ruin my fun. (Sit's down. spins bottle)  
  
(lands on Yugi)  
  
Jounouchi: Oooooooo. Now let's see. (thinks)  
  
Seto: (bluntly) don't hurt yourself.  
  
(Bottle comes flying and hits him on the head)  
  
Seto: Ow!  
  
Jounouchi: (ignores Seto and snaps fingers) I got it! I dare you to kiss Yami!  
  
Yugi: (blinks)  
  
Yami: (turns red)  
  
Yugi: Can't.  
  
Jounouchi: What...wha...ohhhhhhh, is the King of games chicken?  
  
Yugi: (mutters) No.  
  
Jounouchi: (making chicken sounds)  
  
Honda: Sit down before you lay an egg.  
  
Jounouchi: Can't.  
  
Honda: Why?  
  
Jounouchi: Roosters don't lay eggs.  
  
Honda: (facefault)  
  
Ryou: (frowns) Why can't you Yugi.  
  
Yugi: One: I'm not gay. Two: It's perverted. Three: Braces.  
  
Everyone: (sweatdrop) What does that have to do with anything! Wait, you wear braces?  
  
Yugi: (smiles widely and has clear braces)  
  
Everyone: Oh.  
  
Yugi: Actually, my orthodontist said so. He said I can't kiss anyone for four months.  
  
Jounouchi: What kind of ortho do you have?  
  
Yugi: (shrugg) He always wears a hood. But I have a strong feeling it's Marik.  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Jounouchi: Hmmmmmm. Then...I dare you to eat carmal! Soft carmal!  
  
Yugi: Jou. Do you know how hell a hard it is to clean carmal off you're braces?  
  
Jounouchi: Why do you think I dared you?  
  
Yugi: What ever happens, it's you're fault! (grabs carmal from the candy bowl and eats it.) My turn! Ick, sticky. (Spins bottle, lands on Yami)  
  
Yami: Oh Ra. Help me!  
  
Yugi: Heeeeeeeyyyyyyy. Hmmmmmm. I dare you to...ask Seto out.  
  
Yami/Seto: O_O WHAT!  
  
Yugi: Not that! I mean for a play date or something.  
  
Yami: Oh...okay.  
  
Yugi: I'll give you one hour to yourselves.  
  
Yami: I'm going to get you for this. Okay, Seto.  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Yami: Would you like to go to the Domino beach side?  
  
Seto: No.  
  
Yugi: Seto!  
  
Seto:......fine.  
  
Yami: Let's go.  
  
(Domino beach side)  
  
Seto: Whoa! This is so....boring.  
  
Yami: ........hey what's that?  
  
Seto: (stands near the cliff, trying to see what Yami just saw) What?  
  
Yami: Nothing, must have been my imagination.  
  
Seto: (Mimics in a high annoying voice)  
  
Yami: (anime temple)  
  
Seto: (staring at the ocean, muttering how stupid this was)  
  
Yami: (get's an idea and evil smile spreads as he stands near Seto) (Yawns, one arm stretches up and the other "accidently" knocks him down)  
  
Seto: Whoa! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Yami: Seto? Seto? Huh. (smile on his face) Must have left. Oh, well, best leave to. (Leaves back for the house)  
  
Ryou: Where's Seto?  
  
Yami: You know, that idiot ditched me. Can you believe that?  
  
Yugi: -_- You pushed him off the cliff, didn't you?  
  
Yami: I have no idea on what you are talking about!  
  
Yugi: I can use you're eyes you know.  
  
Yami: Damn!  
  
(suddenly Seto appears)  
  
Seto: Yaaaaaammmmmmmiiiiiiii!  
  
Yami: Shimatta! I thought you were dead!  
  
Seto: No! But I know that I can make someone suffer death!  
  
Yami: Hahahahahahaha! I'm already dead you moran!  
  
Seto: (grabs Yugi) He's my hostage.  
  
Yugi: O_O Help!  
  
Yami: ....on the count of three I'm sending this idiot to the shadow realm with a shattered mind! One! Tw...!  
  
Jounouchi: Three! Three! Three! Get his ass to the shadow realm!  
  
Everyone: -_-0 Jou?  
  
Jounouchi: What? Don't you think that bastard should be sent to the shadow realm? I mean, he doesn't even need to have a shattered mind since it's already screwed up.  
  
Seto: (anime temple) DIE PUPPY!  
  
Jounouchi: O.o AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (runs)  
  
Yami: (Picks up fallen Yugi, and set's him back in the circle) Excuse me for a moment. (Grabs Seto's collar and drags him into the closet) Not for young eyes.  
  
(Hears screaming and pounding in the closet)  
  
Seto: HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!  
  
Yami: Now mortal FEAR MY WRAITH!  
  
Seto: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Everyone: -_-0  
  
Anzu: Don't they make a cute couple?  
  
Everyone: (steps back) O_O  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. (MAYBE) 


	10. Confessions

Mijikai: I can't believe it's that good!!!  
  
Yami: Me neither.  
  
Mijikai:....Um, warning here, there may be of use of the mother swearing word, and (cringe)  
  
Yami: What's wrong with her? She reads and hears it on movies and fan fics?  
  
Yugi: Doesn't mean she likes using it and besides, she never has used it before.  
  
Yami: Now that's what I call pathetic.  
  
Mijikai: Well I'm sorry!  
  
Yami: You should be!  
  
Mijikai: -_-0 What ever. Oh, yes some...kind of desterbing material in this. (On knees) Please forgive me for this!!! *************************************************************** ".........You know...that was really stupid of you," I commented bluntly as I sat in the plastic chair in the hospital room.  
  
Yami had his arms folded and refused to look at me as he grumbled under his breath. Yes, we were back at the hospital and yes, Yami was being a big baby. I mean sheesh, one little accident and he get's all pisted with me. Again. Wondering what happened? Let's take you to a little flash back.  
  
(Flashback Five hours ago)  
  
I wasn't sure if I should go home yet, but didn't want to trouble Malik and Isis anymore, so I left. I sat at the park bench, pondering on what to do. Should I just barge in and pretend nothing happened, or should I beg on my knees. O.o Where the hell did that come from! I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair, poundering in what I should do. I really didn't want to go home, and now way in hell was I going back. That's when it hit me. There a mile or so away was a pay phone! I would call Yami, and if he's still fuming his butt off I could just sleep on the park bench. I picked up the phone, and dialed, but unfortunately, I felt a chill down my spine and felt like someone was observing me. Excuse me, not me, but my body! I held the phone to my ear, but saw no one near so I just shrugged it off and dialed. The phone ran several times, before being picked up.  
  
"Hello, Yami Mutou speaking, and if this is Yugi, YES I'M STILL GOING TO KICK YOU'RE ASS WHEN YOU SHOW YOU'RE FACE TO ME!!!!! Otherwise if you aren't, may I help you?"  
  
I could only stare at the phone, and I swear my mouth was ganging open. He had a lot of guts if he expected to yell that at every phone call.  
  
"Hello? Hello? You still there?"  
  
I shakily put it back to my ear.  
  
"Heh..." was all I could manage for preasent time.  
  
"This better not be a prank call BECAUSE I CAN COME AND KICK YOU'RE FUCKING ASS IF IT IS AND..."  
  
"You really know how to great people," I said bluntly and waited for the answer as silence ran through the phone.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" came a growl.  
  
"Oh nothing, since you already quoted you were going to kick my fucking ass, I don't see the point in asking anymore."  
  
"...yes actually you can come home. So I CAN STRANGLE THAT SCRAWNY NECK OF YOURS!"  
  
"Oh that makes me so much better in feelings," I muttered.  
  
I felt it again, and froze as I felt that someone right behind me. I winced as the hot breath reached my neck and shuddered violently.  
  
"Hey beautiful, talking to you're boyfriend?"  
  
'Oh god', was all that ran through my mind as blood pounded into my ears and my heart quickened. What kind of sicko would think I have a boy friend? I'm not gay! I'm damn straight! (and you probably didn't need to hear that...heh)  
  
"Uhhh...well since you don't want me home, I'll just leave now...STOP STANDING SO CLOSE! I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO TALK ON THE PHONE, BUT YOU NEED TO BE AT LEAST FIVE FEET AWAY!" I shouted at the person behind me and was about to turn my head but his arm went around my chest and locked me in so my head was inmoble.  
  
To my horror he snatched the phone from my hand and said into it, "Sorry, but you're little angel here will be now busy."  
  
"GAH! SICKO GET OFF OF ME!!!" I shouted before he slammed it on the receiver.  
  
I felt my head being slowly drawn up and I shut my eyes tightly.  
  
'Oh god!'  
  
***************************************************************  
  
I could only stare, and let the words sink in.  
  
"Sorry but you're little angel will be now busy," and hearing Yugi shouting faintly, "Get off of me sicko!" My insides turned cold, and all my anger towards him vanished and I bolted up and started running. I had to find him, and hoped I wasn't to late. But then it struck me. I had no idea on where he was. Damn. I was frantic before calming down to figure out the back ground of the call. He had heard children laughing and voice like, "push me higher Mommy!" Or "Fetch Scruffy!" I tried piecing it together and it finally came to me. The park. I rushed into my car and started up the engine and went as fast as I dared. I urged the car to hurry as I neared the parking lot and parked with a loud screech. I think people stared, but I ignored it and ran like hell.  
  
"Yugi! Yugi! Damnit! Yugi where are you!" I shouted.  
  
I heard a scream near the bushes and ran towards them. Once I was about ten feet away from them, I huge burly punk emerged from them, and seemed to be zipping up his pants. I growled and strode straight to him. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned.  
  
"What you want, punk?" he growled.  
  
"Oh, nothing in particular, just this!" and punched him in the face.  
  
He looked stunned and I tackled him before he could even recover, I was so pissed right now. He seemed to regain his wits and punched me square in the jaw, and I felt my self land harshly on the ground. I groaned, but didn't have time to recover, when he sat on me! I mean he literally sat on my stomach and punched me repeadedly in the chest. Ra! It hurt! But he was so much bigger then what I was that I couldn't do a thing about it. Next I felt he started aiming for my stomach, and got a hard blow there too. I couldn't take it and cried out. I barely saw the fist coming for me again, when a figure punched him in the jaw. The pain was so unbareable that I couldn't keep my eyes open. It seemed like hours, before I manged to open my eyes and met a pair of amythist.  
  
"Yugi?" I croaked, and blushed faintly for sounding so...froggy. (*Froggy? What kind of word is that?* *Shut up Yugi! And this is my pov so shove off!* *Fine!*)  
  
I didn't reconize my surroundings, and had to ask.  
  
"You're are laying on the park bench, genious. Seto went to go call an ambulence."  
  
"What happened?" I groaned, and winced as I felt pain course my body.  
  
I heard Yugi make a tsk and caught him rolling his eyes.  
  
"You were being a lunitic in trying to beat up someone who is way stronger then you. Honestly, if you were that mad, couldn't you just go drink at the bar?"  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked. "Isn't that the guy who was hitting on you?"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
I blinked. Hitting on me? Oh! He was talking about the phone call. Stupid Yami. I snorted, and stared into that swollen face. Actually it wasn't that bad, it was only his jaw that was a bit puffy.  
  
"No, Yami, he wasn't. I don't know why you're so stupid sometimes!"  
  
"But the phone call..."  
  
"That? You can kick Seto's ass for me, since it was his doing. God! Scared the hell out of me! I thought he was really a raper, when he gave himself away by laughing. I was about to kick his ass sky high for scaring me like that."  
  
"But why?" he muttered.  
  
"Because I knew it would get you coming here," Seto answered a she plopped down next to me. "How else was I going to get you to come after Yugi? But I never suspected you were going for the first punk you assumed would rape him."  
  
Yami grumbled.  
  
"Well, it sure looked like it. He was coming from the bushes after I heard a scream coming by it. And he was zipping up his pants so I further assumed."  
  
"Yami..." I started. "have you ever considered that a scream could be an animals, and that some punks are to dirty to use the bathroom?"  
  
Now it was his turn to sound blunt as he eyed me.  
  
"And you know this because...?"  
  
I wrinkled my nose.  
  
"I'm not a sicko!" I shouted.  
  
He only snorted. Just then, came the sirens from the ambulence and Yami was taken immediately, and they drove off in a flash. I could only stare.  
  
"Seto, you think he's going to be alright?"  
  
Seto shrugged.  
  
"Who knows, but I'll bet he'll be hell a mad when he's better."  
  
"...I still have to kick you're ass for doing that."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Oh, you sure?" and tickled him.  
  
(End of Flash Back)  
  
Yami only kept muttering about how stupid and why the Ra did he have an annoying little brother like me.  
  
'Duh I don't know Yami, maybe because mom and dad wanted two children maybe.' I felt like shouting.  
  
Yami had a minor injury of a cracked collar bone, and he didn't have an internal injury from getting hit in the stomach. His jaw had been cracked and was set in place with a bandage, and I think he had a few loose teeth, but that wasn't really what I was hoping. I was actually imagining Yami missing his front teeth, then got into the thought of him looking like a hill Billy. I cracked up.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny. You're the damn reason I'm here again. Both reason's actually," he grumbled before wincing.  
  
"So, you didn't have to come you know," I shot back.  
  
"Well, fine, next time I won't."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
We were in silence, as both of us pouted, grumbling.  
  
"...Yami."  
  
"What!"  
  
"..." I bit my lower lip as I looked up at him with tears shimmering through my eyes.  
  
Of course he didn't look at me, but once I made a big sniff, he slowly turned his head towards me and blached.  
  
"Yami..."  
  
"Um...uh...yeah?" he asked densly.  
  
"You know..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"YOU STILL OWE ME MY FRICKEN SKATEBOARD!!!" I shouted, mood totally changing.  
  
I smirked at the eyes widened on his face, before flushing and turning his back on me.  
  
"You can buy you're own skateboard," he growled back.  
  
"Nuh, uh, you broke it, you buy it."  
  
"Well, to bad."  
  
"You're very loving," I grumbled.  
  
"Yes, and I like it this way. And if you don't mind, I would like you to leave me by till I get out of here. Better yet, I want you to just leave. I don't want to see you're face...EVER AGAIN!!!"  
  
Now it was my turn for shock. He didn't want to see me...ever? Now that was new. I felt my self tear up, but forced it down. No, I wouldn't get all upset, and I didn't know why I should care. I could just...find myself a new home, but some how I felt a little sad that he never wanted to see me again. And though I tried denying it, I couldn't kid myself this time.  
  
"You...don't?" I asked, sadly.  
  
"Look Yugi, you want the truth I'll give it to you. Ever since you were born, I hated you, why? Well for starters you killed my mother, and then you caused trouble for dad. You always had to have him all to yourself. Then how do you repay him? By getting him killed. Further more, you take my looks, you ruin my life, I JUST WANT YOU TO GO AWAY!!! I've wanted to get rid of you since day one, and you ask, why I saved you when I could have left you? It's because I didn't want to be alone. But now I had it. I can stand being alone, and I can cope very fine, without you. Actually I rather cope without you!"  
  
I felt like I was going to cry. I knew Yami hated me, but...I never imagined that he hated me this much. Actually, I thought he saved me because he was starting to care, and...I felt happy, but now I know the truth. I slowly got up, and went for the door but I turned to him, tears clearly in my eyes.  
  
"I can't hide it anymore, Yami, but I have to stop kidding myself and you. In truth Yami, I thought you were starting to warm up to me, and...even though I tried dening it, I was happy. I was happy you were warming up to me, and hoped we could be close like Isis and Malik, but...now I know the truth from you. Remember long ago, when you always asked me why I followed you? It was because I didn't like being alone. You were mean, and a bully, so I did the same back to you, and I realized that you never liked me so I pretended the same...actually, I really did feel the same, but deep inside somewhere I was hoping you would change," I said softly, and leaned down and placed my forehead on the door, not daring to look at Yami.  
  
"I looked up to you, Yami. Even though I vowed never to admit it, but you...you...were my idole. I really did look up to you, never caring how mean you were. But..."  
  
I couldn't finish, I ran out before another word would slide out. As I quickened my pace down the hall, my thoughts were all jumbled together.  
  
'Idiot, why did you admit all that? Now he's going to torture you to no end,' I scolded myself.  
  
I was so occupied that I didn't notice Seto walking pasted me till, I grabbed my arm.  
  
"You okay, Yugi?" he asked in concern.  
  
"I'm fine," I forced out as I jerked my hand out of his grip, and started running, ignoring yells from the doctors to run. ***************************************************************  
  
I was stunned. Yugi thought I was his idole? He...looked up to me? I was completly, lost. Of all the pranks he had done, he only did it because I did it to him. I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the door open.  
  
"Yu...Seto?"  
  
"Hey," he said grimly as he took a seat.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"...Yugi was a wreck. What did you do this time?" he asked me.  
  
I snorted as I glared, hands clutching the blanket.  
  
"I only told him the truth. How I loathe him and wish him dead," I growled. "He's been nothing but trouble ever since he was born. I can never get along with him."  
  
"Yami, I think you went a little to far this time," Seto said quietily, as he eyed me.  
  
"No, he deserved it, and thank Ra if I never see him again," I muttered.  
  
"Yami," he said sternly, putting his face, inches with mine. "I think you should apologize."  
  
"A..aplogize!" I sputtered. "Seto, you're not serious!"  
  
"I am."  
  
My eyes were wide, before narrowing.  
  
"You're just saying that because you have a crush on him, isn't it?"  
  
Seto, snapped back and blushed as he sat back down, avoiding my eyes.  
  
"I was right then, you do have a liking to him."  
  
He was silent, but he was blushing even harder.  
  
"I...I can't lie about that...but even if I wasn't, I still think you should apologize, I mean the kid is only twelve," he stammered.  
  
"Seto, so help me if I even care. He could die for all I care."  
  
"And if he did?"  
  
"I would be the happiest guy in the world. ***************************************************************  
  
I ran through the street and didn't stop till I came to the huge house that I knew so well. I pounded on the door, till I heard a curse word and the door being jerked open.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS YOU'RE PROBLEM!!!" Malik shouted, before realizing who he was yelling too. "Yugi?"  
  
I didn't wait for anything else, I just threw myself on him, and cried. I felt Malik and myself falling backwards, and a Oof! from him.  
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Yugi, what's wrong man?" he asked as he pulled himself up.  
  
I couldn't answer. I could only cry. He didn't push it, which I was grateful for, and waited patiently till I stopped, and only sniffed.  
  
"What did he do this time?" he asked darkly.  
  
"I'm sorry Malik, but...I can't take it anymore. My life is a wreck, I can't handle it!"  
  
"Whoa! Wait up, what?"  
  
"Yami doesn't want to see me anymore," I whispered.  
  
"But...isn't that what you want?" he asked.  
  
I was about to answer, but more tears managed to leak out and I only buried my face into his chest.  
  
"I thought that was it, but it was the exact opposite," I whispered, and explained what happened, starting with the park.  
  
"I see," Malik said coldly. "But what about school, and Shizuka, or that girl that kissed you?"  
  
"I hate school, Shizuka...she...she'll never look at me, she already has her eyes on Jounouchi. But I don't mind," I whispered.  
  
"And that girl?"  
  
"She'll find another."  
  
Malik gave an exasperated sigh, and shook me by the shoulders.  
  
"Yugi! Listen to yourself! Are you not thinking! What about Sugoroku? Isis? ME!? Have you ever thought about that! Or Dar...er Mahotsukai! We all care for you!"  
  
I had to look up, and saw his eyes were stern and determined. I sighed and nodded.  
  
"I guess you're right," I sighed.  
  
His sterness melted into a smile as he embraced me.  
  
"Of course I am! So just promise you won't hurt yourself. Kay?"  
  
"I'll try Malik, I'll try."  
  
"And since Yami doesn't want you anymore, you can stay with us..."  
  
"Oh, no, I can't keep doing this to you Malik."  
  
"Hey! I don't mind! Besides, Isis is on a buisness trip, so we have the house all to ourselves!"  
  
His enthusiasm brightened my mood also, and I laughed.  
  
"Yeah! Let's Partey!" I shouted.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Well, that's done. And I beg that it made sense and that I'm not confusing anyone!  
  
Yami: You were confusing them so much that there heads are spinning.  
  
Mijikai: ..............you know I could get someone to stop you're bullying.  
  
Yami: Oh, yeah. Who?  
  
Mijikai: This is my guardian Angel Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru: Yami, please stop bugging my aibou.  
  
Yami:...is this you're Hikari?  
  
Mijikai: No! She's my guardian angel! Gods, do you ever listen!  
  
Yami:...no.  
  
Mijikai: -_- thought so.  
  
Yugi: Hope you enjoyed it and please review! ***************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER TWO!  
  
Can't I Have Braces  
  
Yugi: Okay, whose next!  
  
Yami: It's my turn, remember?  
  
Yugi: Oh...yeah.  
  
Yami: (spins it and lands on...)  
  
Bakura: Fuck!  
  
Yami: (smirks) So tomb robber, truth or dare?  
  
Bakura:....dare, for I shall accompish any task you give me!  
  
Yami: (rolls eyes) Right. I dare you to kiss Anzu.  
  
Bakura: (grimace) No...problem.  
  
Yami: On the lips.  
  
Bakura: (eye twitching)  
  
Anzu: Pucker up!  
  
Bakura: Gah! No! (cringes)  
  
Anzu: (puckers up her lips and is going for his)  
  
Bakura: Ack!  
  
Yami: You don't want to lose do you?  
  
Bakura: ARH! (grabs Ryou and her lips meet Ryou's)  
  
Ryou: O.o (Blushes)  
  
Anzu: (Putting more pasion)  
  
Ryou: (thoughts) I'm going to kill you for this Bakura!  
  
Yami: You lose. I said you have to kiss Anzu, not Ryou.  
  
Bakura: But Ryou is me, so it's pratically the same thing. Ha!  
  
Yami: -_-  
  
Ryou: O_O (blushing)  
  
Bakura: My turn! (spins and lands on Kaiba)  
  
Seto: Shit!  
  
Bakura: Truth or dare?  
  
Seto: Truth!  
  
Bakura: Have...you...ever wet the bed?  
  
Seto: O.o what kind of question is that!  
  
Bakura: Hey you said truth.  
  
Seto: No, I haven't thank you very much.  
  
Mokuba: But Seto remember what happened that time when..Merf!  
  
Seto: Heh...heh...Silly Mokuba. Always making things up.  
  
Mokuba: _ Merf!  
  
Seto: My turn. (spins and lands on Jou)  
  
Jou: Crap!  
  
Seto: (Smiles) Truth or dare?  
  
Jou: Uhhhhhhh......truth.  
  
Seto: Who is you're best friend out of Anzu, Ryou, Honda, and Yugi?  
  
Jou: (shruggs) My best friend, is all of them.  
  
Seto: -_- I said pick one.  
  
Jou: Why?  
  
Seto: Because I said so.  
  
Jou: Why?  
  
Seto: ARG! (grabs a pan from...somewhere....and whacks Jou with it)  
  
Jou: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Hey, it's my turn! Cool! (spins and lands on Anzu)  
  
Anzu: ^_^  
  
Jou: (shivers) Okay, truth or dare.  
  
Anzu: Dare.  
  
Jou: I dare you too...........tell you're crush how you feel, and kiss him.  
  
Bakura: Or her.  
  
Ryou: Bakura!  
  
Bakura: What! If she doesn't mind a lot of boys and one girl playing spin the bottle, and think that Yami and Seto were a cute couple as the pharaoh was kicking his ass in the closet, lesiben does kick in.  
  
Ryou: -_- Bakura...  
  
Yami/ Seto: SHE THOUGHT WHAT!  
  
Bakura: Well, its true.  
  
Seto: I'd rather go out with Jou then go out with this punk.  
  
Jou: O.o (scooting away from Seto)  
  
Seto: IT WAS AN EXAMPLE!  
  
Jou: I'm putting a restraining order for you from now on.  
  
Seto: -_- (sigh)  
  
Anzu: Uhhhhh...do I have to?  
  
Everyone: YES!!!  
  
Anzu: (takes a deep breath and blushes) This is so embarrassing, but here it goes.  
  
Everyone: (hanging over in antisapation)  
  
Honda: Wait.  
  
Everyone: What?  
  
Honda: Would if her crush isn't even here?  
  
Jou: Oops. Never thought of...(hears a muffled yelp and turns back to the circle and his eyes go wide)  
  
Honda:...never mind. He's here.  
  
Seto:....what the hell is she doing?  
  
Jou: Ever seen kissing?  
  
Seto:...Looks more like she's making out with him, or at least trying too.  
  
Jou: O.o What do you mean by that?  
  
Yami: /...../  
  
Yugi: //Help!//  
  
Yami: /Sorry kido, you're on you're own./  
  
Yugi: //and you call yourself my guardian! Ewwwwww! This is so gross and embarassing. HELP!!!//  
  
Everyone: (staring at Yami)  
  
Yami: ^_^ Yugi says he's enjoying it.  
  
Yugi: (facefault)  
  
Everyone: (facefault)  
  
Yami: ^_^  
  
Anzu: (finally get's off and breathing heavily) I like you! I like you alot! I've loved you since I first met you!  
  
Yugi: O.o  
  
Everyone else except Yami (whose like this ^_^): O.o  
  
Anzu: (blushing like heck) My...turn. (spins and lands on Yami)  
  
Yami: ...I think I should be worried.  
  
Anzu: Truth or Dare?  
  
Yami: Truth.  
  
Anzu: Do you have a crush on anyone?  
  
Yami: No.  
  
Yugi:......  
  
Yami: /Not a word!/  
  
Yugi: //Oh come on, I know you're dieing to be with her//  
  
Yami: /Says you lover boy./  
  
Yugi: //Ra! Don't remind me. That was the most embarassing thing in my life! And now I won't beable to have my chances with Serenity and....whoops//  
  
Yami: /......excuse me....come again/  
  
Yugi: //(mumbles curses)  
  
Yami: ...I'm hightly unamused.  
  
Yugi: ^_^  
  
Yami: -_- (takes the bottle and spins it on Seto)  
  
Seto: I'm scared.  
  
Yami: Truth or Dare?  
  
Seto: Dare.  
  
Yami: I dare you too...give me you're credit card for keeps.  
  
Seto: WHAT!!!  
  
Yami: ^_^ You said dare.  
  
Seto: _ (grumbling as he hands it over, then spins the bottle on Ryou)  
  
Ryou: (nervous look) Oh dear.  
  
Seto: Truth or dare.  
  
Ryou: Truth.  
  
Seto: Have you ever blown a fuse?  
  
Ryou: No, because my father doesn't let me near the fuse box and...  
  
Seto: No I meant you're temper.  
  
Ryou: Ohhhhh, no.  
  
Bakura: (rolls eyes then smiles evilly) MR.FROGGY IS MINE TO TORTURE! MHWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Ryou: O.o  
  
Everyone: -_-0  
  
Ryou: (grabs the frying pan Seto had) WHY YOU! (starts whacking him on the head with it, then drags him into the closet and hearing a lot of crashes and ows) WHY YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'LL SHOW YOU WHEN YOU DARE TOUCH FROGGY!  
  
Bakura: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Everyone: -_-  
  
Seto:...Well, that answers that question. I guess.  
  
Yugi: You know...Yami also has a stuffed animal name Mr. Hugglesnuggles and...  
  
Yami: O_O YUGI!!!  
  
Yugi: O.o Uh...oh.  
  
Yami: (runs after Yugi and are running around and around the circle) WHEN I GET YOU'RE HANDS ON YOU YOU WILL BE SO DEAD!!!  
  
Yugi: O.o help!  
  
Seto: You know, you only brought this torment on yourself.  
  
Yugi: (anime temple) (whacks Seto everytime he passes him)  
  
Seto: WHY ME!!!  
  
Voice: Because you're a mellon headed jerk whose head is as swollen as his ego.  
  
Seto: O.o  
  
Everyone: (laughs)  
  
(To Be Continued. Maybe or Not) 


	11. Regrets

Mijikai: This is a warning of mile grusome scenes. Thank you.  
  
Yami: -_-O That's it?  
  
Mijikai: Yup!  
  
Yami: Patheic.  
  
Mamoru: Hm?  
  
Yami: (Blushes) I mean, estatic.  
  
Yugi: I think they should be a couple.  
  
Mijikai: Me to, but Mamoru doensn't like it.  
  
Yugi: We can have our reviewers vote. If you want Mijikai to write a Mamoru/Yami fic please say so!  
  
Mijikai: She won't be happy, but all well! On with the story.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Chapter Elleven  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
"YOU FUCKEN BASTARD! YOU WILL DIE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!"  
  
I screamed again as I ran around the class room, trying to escape the death of the hands of Miss Hodai. She ran to the left and made a grab for me, but I jumped up on the desk and started jumping from desk to desk. I cried out as I felt something hard hit my back and fell onto the floor. I felt a gentle hand being laid on my back, and glanced up to see Sakura.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked as she helped me up.  
  
"Yeah I think...Ah!" and flung myself down, taking her with me, as a flying desk was hurdled above me.  
  
"Wait till I get my hands on you!" she screamed and lunged for my throat.  
  
"Help!" I choked, as she started appling pressure to my gullet and gasped for air frantically as it started ceasing.  
  
"Die little bastard!" she shouted.  
  
"Same...to you...(cough) bitch!"  
  
I winced as she started shaking me.  
  
"Miss Hodai! What in heavens are you doing!"  
  
The grip released my throat and I sprawled on the floor, coughing.  
  
"I hope you have a good excuse Miss Hodai," said my principle harshly.  
  
"Um...sir...I was just stopping Mr.Mutou from hurting himself. He's been off lately," she stuttered.  
  
"Miss Hodai, Sakura told me you were trying to murder a student. And from what else she told me as we ran to the class room, you have also commited murders and abuse. I will have to report you."  
  
Her eyes were wide with shock, but then hardened as her face turned red.  
  
"YOU WILL NOT CATCH ME!!!" she screamed as she shoved passed Mr. Otonoshi and ran out of the building.  
  
'That's peachy. He believes Sakura but thinks I'm Mr. Pinochio!'  
  
"Yugi? Are you alright?" Sakura asked as she kneeled in front of me.  
  
"Yeah (cough) I'm fine. My throats just a little...Gah!"  
  
"Oh, Yugi!" she sobbed, as she cried onto my shoulder, holding me like a death grip.  
  
"I was so worried. I thought she might kill you and I wouldn't beable to stand it if you died!!!"  
  
My mouth was hanging. Sakura...cared about me? But...she never noticed me before...well she did at the dance, but otherwise she totally ignored me. Was her kiss really what she felt? I thought she just did it to be polite.  
  
"Sakura?" I stammered.  
  
"Yugi. I...I..."  
  
"Okay you two, time to break it up," came Mr. Otonoshi's voice.  
  
Damn! I wanted to see what would happen next. She slowly broke apart from me, and sniffed, as she wipped her eyes. People were staring, but I only shrugged it off as I returned to me seat. First uprighting it of course. Mr.Otonoshi cleared is throat and looked at all of us gravely.  
  
"As you know about Miss Hodai, I need to know...how long as this been going on?"  
  
"Every year since she started sir," piped up a boy in the back.  
  
"I...see," he said tensly.  
  
"I told you," I grumbled, and he shot me a glare.  
  
"I shall report her to the police immediately, and further more, you are all dismissed for the week. I shall send a letter individually to you're parents. You are all dimissed."  
  
Everyone got up and slowly headed for the door.  
  
"Mr.Mutou!"  
  
I stopped and me and Sakura, who was beside me, turned to look at him.  
  
"I would like to speak to you in private, please."  
  
I groaned inwards and waited till the whole room was empty. Mr.Otonshi looked up at me with sad eyes.  
  
"Mr. Mutou. I would like to apologize. I've been blind and you have been smart enough to see all while I did not. I judged from her angle, not yours and that is a weakness that is never good. Would you consider forgiving me?"  
  
I was silent, as was he. I really wanted to curse at him, but something deep inside told me to forgive, so I gave him a curt nod and left.  
  
~*~  
  
"Halalooya! HALALOOYA!!!" Malik screamed as I told him the news. "That means you and I can party more!"  
  
"Uhhh...what about you're school?" I asked.  
  
He snorted.  
  
"Some idiot thought it funny to blow up a classroom. Got expelled and we all had the week off...or at least long enough so they can repair the class room."  
  
I sighed happily as I dropped onto the floor, holding the pillow cushion on my stomach. Malik was lazying on the coach and blowing gum. (Don't ask. Please.) He suddenly took it out of his mouth and held it out to me with a stupid grin.  
  
"Want?"  
  
"No," I said bluntly. "And that is just disgusting."  
  
"You sure?" and stuck it further into my face.  
  
"Yes!" I practically screamed, and retreated out of the room, in case he tried throwing it or worse.  
  
Sticking it in my hair. He did that a year ago and I kicked his shin for it. Then dumped orange soda in his hair...and...nay you don't need to know the rest. Anyway, I glanced over the door frame and saw Malik still lazing on the coach, continuing to chew his gum. I sat back down on the floor and gazed into the open flames.  
  
"Malik?" I asked.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You think Yami misses me? Or you think he's partying 24/7?"  
  
"Feh! I think he's probably wishing you rotted."  
  
I felt a stab of pain in my chest and squeezed my eyes shut.  
  
"Yugi? I was kidding. I didn't mean it. I bet he's probably regretting in what he said."  
  
"No, you're right. He probably does. Oh frick! I just remembered that we have a shoot tomorrow!!! I can't face him!"  
  
"...well I don't see why you should. I mean the only new show that we're taping is when Katsuya duels Mako. You're not even in it."  
  
"I know...but what about future shows!" I shouted as I fell back.  
  
"You are seriously going to hurt yourself."  
  
"I want to die!" I shouted as I smashed the pillow on my face.  
  
It felt hot and and breathing was muffled, but I was to oblivious to care. The pillow was snatched from my face.  
  
"Remember what you agreed on? Not to hurt yourself," he said.  
  
I didn't answer.  
  
"Hello! Earth to Mr. Grumpy!"  
  
"Loud in clear Mr. Hungry!" I shouted back as I rolled over.  
  
Malik suddenly grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up.  
  
"You are coming with me and we are going to wipe this gloom from you're face right now!" he shouted.  
  
I was shocked, but then an evil smile crossed my face.  
  
"You want the gloom to leave me Malik?" I asked.  
  
"Yeeeeeeesssssssssss!!!"  
  
"Okay then. Grab a dozen sodas, popcorn and grab you're dvd's because we are going to rock tonight!!!" I shouted happily and ran upstairs to grab a bunch of cushions so we could laze on them while watching the movie. Yep, we were going to partey tonight! Even bigger then yesterdays!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Oooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwww. God! I think I ate to much. My stomach cramped badly and Malik seemed to be in the same condition I was in. He turned off the movie and fell over on his back, hugging his stomach, as I slid to the couch and lay there. Suddenly the phone rang and Malik picked it up.  
  
"Hello? Yeah...uh...huh," he said then turned to me. "It's for you."  
  
I groaned as I reached for the phone and put it to my ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Y..Yugi?"  
  
"Sakura? What's up?"  
  
"Yugi...I...I was on my way home when I spotted Miss Hodai confirming with two men. She told them everything about you, even where you live. I called you're home and you're brother told me you would probably be here. Please be careful Yugi! I don't want you to die!"  
  
"Whoa! Calm down Sakura. I'm not going to die or anything."  
  
"But Yugi! You could get hurt! I dont' want you to die!"  
  
"Sakura, I'm not going to die. And besides, my life would be easier that way though," I joked, but I got a surprise.  
  
"But I don't want the one I love to die!"  
  
I went silent and the phone slipped from my hand and clattered to the floor. Malik picked it up and put it to my ear.  
  
"W..what?"  
  
I could hear sobbing on the other end.  
  
"I love you Yugi. I really do. I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. I was just to shy to say anything, and...when you saved me I knew you probably felt something for me."  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"If you can't give me love, just promise me to be careful! Please?"  
  
I was silent, and I felt tears brimming. Someone loved me. I mean...not love of a friend, but love.  
  
"Sakura," I finally whispered. "I..I love you to, I really do, but we can't be together."  
  
I heard a sob escape the other end.  
  
"It's not that I hate you," I choked. "I love you truly, but...I wouldn't beable to be the best one to relie on. And...I'd only get you killed!" and grabbed the phone from Malik and crashed it on the receiver.  
  
I dropped to my legs and sobbed, tears cascading down my face. I licked one off my cheek and tasted the salty bitterness. Like my life. My life was like the tears that leaked my face.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
It was midnight and I still sniffled on the couch. I felt really bad. I really wanted to accept her love, and have someone, but...I would only get her killed. Look where my parents ended up, and Yami...twice he could have joined them. It was too much. Malik was sleeping, but had his head rested with his arms on the edge of the couch. He had been watching over me. I smiled sadly at him, and slowly slid off, as not to wake him up.  
  
'Malik, you are one of my best frieneds in the world. I can't stand it if they came to take you away from me. Or Isis. I can't let that happen.'  
  
I tiptoed to the door, but stopped suddenly.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" came a sleepy voice.  
  
I turned slowly to Malik and he looked at me with half closed eyes.  
  
"Uh...I needed air," I lied.  
  
He snorted.  
  
"Right, more like wanted to leave because of some stupid two men who are after you."  
  
"Huh? What...you heard!"  
  
"Hey, I was the one holding the phone to you're ear."  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
Malik sat up and yawned as he sat on the edge of the couch.  
  
"Yugi...I don't see why you're so afraid. I mean...what could have you done to get someone to track you done like this?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"That's the thing Malik. I don't know. And I should be afraid. They killed my pop! And they tried to kill Yami! I don't want them going after Sakura or you or my other friends!"  
  
"I'm not afraid of one of those snot people!"  
  
"Because you are one," I said as I rolled my eyes.  
  
He just muttered something under his breath and and leaned on the couch.  
  
"Anyway, I still need air so I'll be right back."  
  
"You promise? You come back right here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You better or I'm going to be looking for you, and you now how cranky I get when I don't get any sleep."  
  
"Yes. I know," and left, as Malik fell off the couch and slept.  
  
~*~  
  
It was cold tonight, and I couldn't help notice the stars. They shone beautifully. I breathed in the fresh air deeply and tried ignoring everything around me. But that proved to be a fatal mistake. For suddenly, as I neared the old abandoned sweet shop, I felt hands grab me and pull me inside. I was powerless as I struggled, and yelped as I was thrown to the dusty floor. I groggily looked up and saw three figures before me. Two that looked dumb, and the other that looked insane.  
  
"Who are you? And what the hell do you want?" I asked.  
  
The biggest one (who is the insane looking one) laughed and jammed his foot onto my chest.  
  
"You don't remember me then, do you?"  
  
I squinted and through the pale light of the moon, and I barely saw his face. It seemed familiar and had to think on it before it hit me.  
  
"You're that sucker who I humiliated at the game convention," I finally replied.  
  
"Yes, and do you know what happened after that? I was kicked out of my clubs, branded a black blood, lost my job, lost my gal, had to steal, went to jail, and had been suffering unbearable torture!"  
  
"So you came to kill me for that," I finished.  
  
"Yes. My son died because of you too. In having me branded, bullies started picking on him, and one day he was found dead. They killed him because he was known as a black blood, because I WAS BRANDED ONE!"  
  
I winced as he back slapped me.  
  
"You ruined my life! So know I will ruin yours!" he roared and I yelped as I was punched in the chest.  
  
I sprawled on the ground, trying to get up, but his foot jammed into my back.  
  
"So much suffering I went through because of you. So much pain. Now you shall feel my wraith!" he shouted, and kicked me repeadately in the stomach.  
  
I coughed, and soon felt myself heave on the ground, and felt faint as I saw the puddle of blood.  
  
"Please, stop!" I shouted. "It wasn't my fault! I was just a nine year old having fun!"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" and felt his hand grab my collor and braced myself for the pain.  
  
I screamed as I made contact with a glass case, and fell on the sharp pieces that littered the floor. I wanted it to stop, but he wouldn't stop there. He nudged me with his toe, and flipped me over. I bet there were shards sticking out of my back, because he stepped on it and I felt pricks of pain sear through my back. I bit my lip, trying not to shout.  
  
"Stop it!" I shouted.  
  
I felt my arms being held down, and fist after fist connected with my body.  
  
"Hit him hard!" the one on my right shouted.  
  
"In the stomach! In the stomach!" the one on the left shouted.  
  
He did both, and stopped every few minutes, as I heaved on the floor. It stopped, but only for a moment, as they dropped me and I lay there, panting. When my moment of rest ended, he grabbed the back of my neck and collided it with the floor. What happened next I'm not so sure, since after the first few whaps, I fell unconsious. ****************************************************************  
  
It had been three days or maybe two since Yugi left. I had been thinking of his words ever since I left the hospital and they plague me. Was he really telling me the truth? Or was he just toying with me like he always does? I sighed, as I drank the coffee and walked back towards the apartment. If I ever see him again...I don't know. Should I ignore him, or...embrace him? No, I won't give in to such a lie. I know him inside out and he's nothing but a monster! He killed my parents, and he almost killed me. Why should I love him? I poundered this back and forth till I heard a yelp. I looked up and found myself in front of the old sweat shop. The lights were out, but I swear I heard commotion in the back.  
  
'Most likely theives. Stealing what's left of the poor shop,' I thought as I was about to continue to walk on.  
  
I froze as I heard it again. It sounded like a scream, but it was to muffled to be heard.  
  
'Damn bullies! Picking on poor defensless victims,' I growled as I wandered inside.  
  
I didn't like the looks of it. There was shattered glass, and a puddle of blood. I stepped over it and jumped over the counter. I squated to see if I could hear anything, and I heard faint whack. It sounded like something was connecting with something else. I edged toward the back and my eyes went wide. I was right, it was bullies picking on someone younger. Bastards! I stood up and strode right in.  
  
"Hey you bastards! Stop picking on the kid!" I shouted.  
  
The tall burly one stopped, and let go of the poor kid.  
  
'Wait. That kid looks familiar. Arg! Why couldn't it be day time so I could see everything clearly! Wait...I see...I see...OH MY GOD! YUGI!!!'  
  
The two dumbasses lunged for me, but I was ready. I popped off the top of my hot coffee and threw it at them. They howled bloody murder and ended up colliding into each other (when they were running in circles) and falling unconsious. Stupid idiots. The one who I assumed was the leader, stood up and flashed me an evil smile.  
  
"So...you survived."  
  
"Who the hell are you?" I growled.  
  
"I was the one you ran into when you were drunk," he taunted.  
  
"I do not recall, but I'm warning you, if you killed him YOU ARE DEAD!!!"  
  
"Ha! Stupid boy. He deserved it, and from what I hear from Miss Hodai, you don't really care for him anyway, so you shouldn't be so upset."  
  
"And how would that bitch know?" I shot back.  
  
"She said she had been following you two around for some time, and saw how you treat him and...."  
  
"Why did you do this?" I interupted.  
  
"He made me suffer. I suffered pain, humiliation and the death of my son. I lost my gal because I was out of buisness, and had been a rat for those years. Revenge grew and I couldn't sleep till I killed the one to make me suffer."  
  
I clenched my fist. I was so mad. Did this bastard believe he was the only one to suffer?  
  
"YUGI HAS SUFFERED TOO! AND WAY LONGER THEN YOU! HE LOST HIS MOTHER WHEN HE WAS A MEAR INFANT AND HAD ME TO TOLLERATE WITH! HE BARELY HAD ANY FRIENDS AND THEN YOU CAME ALONG TO TAKE IS FATHER! AND THEN TRIED TO TAKE ME! IS THAT FAIR! AND MISS HODAI WAS TRYING TO KILL HIM SINE HE FIRST STARTED THAT DAMN SCHOOL!!!" I shouted. (actually screamed is more like it).  
  
He only snorted.  
  
"Do you think I care? It's not his life I'm worried of. He made me suffer, and I can't move from that thought!" and threw him at me.  
  
I caught him clumsily, and he ran passed me and turned a corner. I wanted to chase him and catch him, then beat the living crap out of him, but Yugi needed me now! I looked him over and I saw it was bad. Half his face was smeared with blood, and a thin stream was cascading down his chin. Even though he was unconsious, he hand tightened on his stomach and I lay him still in case of internal bleeding. I went through my pockets and sighed in relief as I pulled out my cell phone.  
  
"H..hello?" I stammered.  
  
"Yes, how may I help you?" came the voice of a woman.  
  
"My brother. He's hurt badly. He needs help now!"  
  
"Sir, calm down. We have just sent an ambulence and if there's any way to make the occupant comfortable without disterbing them, do so. Otherwise just remain calm."  
  
"Yes, thank you," and clicked off.  
  
I glanced at Yugi again, and felt a tear slid down.  
  
'Yugi, please be alright!'  
  
********************************************************* Mijikai: I'm evil aren't I?  
  
Yugi: O.o  
  
Yami: O.O  
  
Mamoru:....no comment.  
  
Mijikai: -_- okay...then. I know it's sad and I apologize if something doesn't make sense. ****************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER THREE!  
  
Can't I have braces.  
  
Ryou: (spins the bottle) Honda!  
  
Honda: Crap!  
  
Ryou: Truth or dare.  
  
Honda: Uhhhhhhhh...truth.  
  
Ryou: Ummmmmmm...  
  
Bakura: Do you have a crush on Ryou!?  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Ryou: O_O BAKURA!!!  
  
Bakura: He said truth.  
  
Honda: O.o No.  
  
Bakura: Okay! That answers that question.  
  
Everyone: -_-  
  
Honda: (spins it and lands on Mokuba) Truth or dare?  
  
Mokuba: Dare!  
  
Honda: I dare you to...give me Kaiba's credit card!  
  
Seto: O.o WHAT THE HELL...  
  
Mokuba: Big brother!  
  
Seto: -_- Fine...O.o WHAT THE HECK!  
  
Mokuba: (hands Honda the credit card)  
  
Honda: Halalooya!  
  
Seto: ( snatches it back)  
  
Honda: Hey!  
  
Seto: You never said for keeps.  
  
Honda: GAR!  
  
Mokuba: (spins lands on Yami) Truth or dare?  
  
Yami: Dare.  
  
Mokuba: KISS YUGI!!!  
  
Yami: O_O  
  
Yugi: -_- Do I have to repeat what my ortho said?  
  
Bakura: I still think that's bull.  
  
Yugi: Read this smarty!  
  
Bakura: (snatches and scans) Ha! A flaw! It says females not males! Ha!  
  
Yugi: -_-0 (sigh) I knew that was to good to be true.  
  
Yami: I am the King of Games and Egypt. Not a gay pervert!  
  
Mokuba: More like the King of Morans.  
  
Yami: O_O  
  
Seto: Go Mokuba!  
  
Mokuba: (bows)  
  
Everyone: -_- What ever.  
  
Yami: (blushes and pecks Yugi on the cheek)  
  
Yugi: O_O (Slap!)  
  
Yami: Owwwwwwww.  
  
Mokuba: Awwwwwwwwwwwww, I wanted the lips!  
  
Jou: Kaiba...what are you letting you're brother watch?  
  
Honda: Or most likely...read?  
  
Seto: Uhhhhhhhhhh...nothing!  
  
Mokuba: He let's me read...Merf!  
  
Seto: ^_^0 Mokuba reads picture books.  
  
Mokuba: _ MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEERRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!  
  
Yami: (spins and lands on Anzu) Truth or dare?  
  
Anzu: Ummmmmmm...Truth.  
  
Yami: Have you ever...cheated?  
  
Anzu: Yami you horrible person! I'd never cheat! I always stay loyal to the one I'm in love with. Cheating is wrong when you have a relationship with another and further more...  
  
Yami:......Anzu, I mean cheat as in not play fairly, as in not fairly in games.  
  
Anzu: Oh.  
  
Yugi: I'm going to be sick.  
  
Anzu: Yes.  
  
Yami: O.o YOU HAVE! DEMON! I SHALL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM AS YOU'RE PUNISHMENT!!!  
  
Yugi: (grabs Yami's coat and pulls him down) Sit boy!  
  
Yami: Who do I look like? Inu-Yaasha!?  
  
Yugi: No, he's cool you're weird.  
  
Yami: -_- Meany.  
  
Anzu: (looks at Yami like he's insane and spins the bottle) Jou! Truth or dare?  
  
Jou: Truth!  
  
Anzu: Are you dating Mai?  
  
Jou: Yes! And I'm proud!  
  
Seto: (fake amazement) Wow, you actually have something to be proud of.  
  
Jou: _ shut up! (spins lands on Seto) (Evil grin)  
  
Seto: (gulp)  
  
Jou: Truth or dar?  
  
Seto: Truth.  
  
Jou: Do you have a stuffed animal you sleep with?  
  
Seto: No.  
  
Mokuba: (opens mouth) Merf!  
  
Seto: (to Mokuba) SHUT UP!  
  
Mokuba: MERF!  
  
Seto: (spins bottle) Ha! Bakura!  
  
Bakura: Fu...  
  
Ryou: BAKURA!!!  
  
Bakura: Frick.  
  
Ryou: Better.  
  
Seto: Truth or Dare?  
  
Bakura: Dare!  
  
Seto: I dare you...tell Yami that you love him.  
  
Bakura: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO DESERVE THIS!!!  
  
Seto: Sop it up and just do it!  
  
Bakura: (turns to Yami) (Mummbles)  
  
Yami: Excuse me?  
  
Bakura: (growls)  
  
Yami: I still can't understand you.  
  
Bakura: I love you. (gives him the finger before sitting down)  
  
Yami: I hate you to Bakura.  
  
Yugi: -_- That was weird.  
  
Bakura: (spins the bottle to land on....)  
  
(THE INSANITLY WILL CONTINUE!!!) 


	12. Why Kami?

Mijikai: (evil grin)  
  
Yami: I'm scared.  
  
Mijikai: You should be. Mhahahahaha!  
  
Yugi: (eat's suger)  
  
Yami: (swipes it)  
  
Yugi: (crys)  
  
Yami: (sigh) (gives it back)  
  
Yugi: ^_^  
  
Mijikai: ...that was weird.  
  
Mamoru: I thought that was adorable.  
  
Mijikai:....Chapter...I forgot....  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
I'm sitting on my butt right now staring at my bald headed brother. Okay, bald is alittle over board. There is a right side patch they shaved but covered with a bandage that is already stained with blood. I sighed to myself as Yugi's last words still rang into my head.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
I waited impacientely for the ambulence to arrive and started swearing badly. At the jerk, at myself, and at destiny. Suddenly, Yugi moaned and his eyes fluttered.  
  
"Yugi?" I asked.  
  
"Yami?" he slurred, as he regarded me with dazed eyes.  
  
"It's me. What the hell were you thinking? Getting yourself killed like that?" I scowled.  
  
"I...night...didn't...know...surprised," he mummbled, and his eyes snapped open as he coughed up blood.  
  
It wasn't pretty and was forced to look away before I started heaving myself.  
  
"Yugi," I said a bit more gently.  
  
"Itai," he whispered. "Itai...Yami..."  
  
"I know," I tried soothing as I shifted him to try getting him confortable.  
  
"Yami..."  
  
"Shhhhhh. Don't talk."  
  
"Iie...Yami...anata...niichan...ai..."  
  
"Shhhhhhhh, don't talk I said. You need to save your strength."  
  
"Iie!" he suddenly shouted, and ended with hacking coughs. "Itai..."  
  
"If you would listen to me you wouldn't be hurting. You are such a pig headed dolt! Will you ever learn to listen to me?'  
  
He had a small smile upon his lips, and a faint chuckle erupted from his throat.  
  
"Iie...watashi...suisoku."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?"  
  
His smile grew, but instanly dropped as he gasped. It seemed he was having a hard time breathing, so I shifted a bit so air could flow easier into his lungs. His bloodied hand, grasped my own and he looked up at me with drooping eyes.  
  
"Yami...niichan...will...always...be my idole..." he whispered, and his eyes closed, and his grip loosened.  
  
"Yugi? Yugi! Please don't be dead!" I shouted, then threw my head back and squeezed my eyes shut, as tears ran down my cheeks. "WHY KAMI! WHY!"  
  
(End of Flash back)  
  
The soft beeping of machine was the only reasurence I had that he would live. The doctors had reported an internal injury and a crack on the skull. They expected him to heal up well, if he was lucky but most chances were that he would slip into a coma. I hoped beyond imaginable that that wouldn't happen. Beside me was Bakura, and he was silent as he too gazed on my poor brother. (*snigger* *Shut up Yugi! It was true!* *That is such a poor description* *Oh god, shut up!*) Malik was also with us. He was sitting beside the bed, clutching Yugi's hand. His eyes were distant and mummbling pleads for Yugi to wake up. Mohotsukai was leaning against the far wall, and talking quietly with Seto. Ryou was figiting in the seat next to Bakura, till he snapped at him. How they all found out, I don't know. I guess it started when I called Malik and he ran into to them...or he called them. But anyway, we were all cramed into this room, and how they slipped by when it was family only, I have no idea either. I asked Bakura, and he said it was their secret and wasn't willing to spill so easily.  
  
"So...what happned?" asked Ryou, breaking the silence.  
  
"He was beaten," I answered dully.  
  
"Beaten? Why?"  
  
I noticed Malik, was listening in.  
  
"I don't know exactly. It was some sort of revenge, but I can't imagine why."  
  
"Those cheep dirty sheiji's!" Seto shouted.  
  
Everyone shushed him, not wanting a nurse to get mad at us, or worse, a doctor.  
  
"Calm down Priest," Bakura mummbled for the first time.  
  
"I don't need to hear it Tomb Robber."  
  
"Will you two stop it!" I said in a harsh whisper. "Time to drop the nick names. That's not who we are and we know it. We are human beings with no super natural power like in the movie of Yu-Gi-Ho."  
  
"Chill Yami..." Seto started, but I didn't want to hear it.  
  
"Shut up. Just shut up!" I cried, as I buried my face into my hands.  
  
I was so mad at myself right now, and the arguing is something I did not need. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Ryou.  
  
"Don't blame yourself. You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"But I did. I let him down."  
  
"Oh quite you're whining!" snapped Malik. "I'm tired of hearing you're moping. It won't help Yugi get any better so I suggest you snap the hell out of it and somber up!"  
  
I wipped my tears away and nodded. Malik was right, it was time to stop crying like a baby and be strong.  
  
"Yugi?" I suddenly heard, and jumped up to the bed.  
  
Yugi was stirring and his eyes fluttered open, and blinked up slowly at us.  
  
"Yugi?" Malik repeated again.  
  
"Yugi?" he asked. "Whose Yugi?"  
  
Malik blached as I looked up at him in horror. Crap! Kami might have spared him, but he gave him back to me with no frickin memory! Ra, who is it up there that has a grudge against me? Malik licked his lips and smiled.  
  
"You are. That's you're name. Yugi. My name is Malik."  
  
"Malik, huh? Who's he?" he asked as he pointed to me.  
  
"My name is Yami," I answered.  
  
"Yami," he mussed. "Who are they?"  
  
I looked behind me and almost had a heart attack as I saw Bakura's face inches from mine.  
  
"RA! Have you ever heard of personal space!" I shouted.  
  
"Humph, I couldn't see with you're fat ass in the way," he sneered back.  
  
"That is Bakura and the one that looks like a snow bunny is Ryou."  
  
"Hey!" shouted Ryou.  
  
"The tall one," Malik continued with out of hint of showing he heard. "is Darky. Then the one talking to him is Seto."  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhh...he's Bakura the one that doesn't look creepy is Ryou and the tall one is Darky while the one beside him is Seto. And you're Malik and you're...Yami?"  
  
"Hai!" Malik said proudly.  
  
"Freaky?" Bakura asked with gritted teeth.  
  
Yugi flushed.  
  
"Sorry. I should say the one that is soft looking is Ryou."  
  
"Soft?" he asked with a raised eye brow.  
  
Yugi flush deepened.  
  
"Uh...I mean..."  
  
"Cut it out!" Ryou snaped at Bakura. "That is enough Bakura."  
  
"Hey I was only playing."  
  
"Yes, but you're actually pinning Yugi in an uncomfortable position, and should stop right now."  
  
"Fine," he grumbled.  
  
Malik was also glaring, before turning to Yugi.  
  
"Don't worry about him. He was only teasing you."  
  
"Oh...okay..." Yugi said while blinking slowly.  
  
"I don't think he get's it," muttered Bakura.  
  
"You think?" Ryou asked bluntly.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"Both of you shut up! Or go outside!" Seto shouted.  
  
That shut them up. I looked at Malik and he gave me a nod to my silent question as he scooted over so I could grasp Yugi's small hand.  
  
"Yugi? Do you remember anything?" I asked.  
  
He turned his eyes up to the ceiling as he thought, then looked at me.  
  
"Blood. I remember blood. Lot's of blood."  
  
I grimaced.  
  
"That wasn't exactly what I meant," I said with a forced smile. 'Sheesh. What a memory.' "I meant do you remember anything about us?"  
  
His eyes went to the blanket that was clutched in his left hand and seemed in deep thought before facing me again.  
  
"Uhhhh...I remember a light. Uhhh.....I think I was running into the street then I saw a light coming my way. I don't remember if I got hit or not. Is that why I'm in here? Where is here?" he asked innocently, then grimaced as he put a hand to his head.  
  
"Hai!" Muhotsukai exclaimed excitedly. "That was me! Remember! Yami was in the hospital and you needed transportation so you ran out into the street! I almost hit you, but I didn't so no, you aren't in the hospital because of me."  
  
Yugi blinked again. He sure blinked alot, reminds me of an owl. Hmmmmm an owl. I'll stash that for when Yugi becomes his bratty self again.  
  
"Hospital? Owwwwwwww...Yami? Why does my head hurt so much, and so does my stomach."  
  
"Yugi..." Ryou started as he kneeled beside me.  
  
"You were beaten severly by those damned bastards!" Bakura interupted.  
  
"Bakura!" we all shouted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Language," Ryou hissed as he whaped him on the back of the head.  
  
Bakura glared.  
  
"You are damn lucky I really don't have powers from the shadow realm or I would have sent you there right this minute!"  
  
"Then I would break the ring and you would be whipped from existence."  
  
"Damn!"  
  
Ryou smiled in truimph and I could just see the sweatdrops on our heads. I felt a tug on my sleeve and turned back to Yugi.  
  
"Yami...I remember something else."  
  
"What?" I asked gently.  
  
"I remember...you. I don't know, but you were...I think you were...wearing a dress..."  
  
Everyone stopped bickering and turned to us. I felt my cheeks become hot and the silence was broken by Bakura.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!! You wore a dress! When you crossdresser!" he asked as he hugged his stomach laughing.  
  
I glared at him, and wrapped a finger around my long bang and curled it upward. Bakura immediately stopped and he blached.  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Oh I would," I said with a grin.  
  
"Damn pharaoh and his damn knowledge. Er...sorry sir Cranky...I mean damn Yami and his damn games!"  
  
"Same to you...Tombrobber."  
  
"Ahhhhhhh so you do want us to have our nicknames, huh?"  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"I don't care anymore. But it does make me feel supreme, when you are a lowly tomb robber."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What's a tomb robber?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Someone who robs graves," Malik answered.  
  
"That's not very nice."  
  
"I know Yugi. But neither is Bakura," Ryou sighed.  
  
"Hey! I heard that you...you...snow bunny!"  
  
"I like bunnies thank you very much!"  
  
"Excuse me," came a voice.  
  
Everyone went silent and saw a fair young nurse poking her head inside.  
  
"I'm sorry, but visiter hours are over and you need to leave please. Oh! Mr. Mutou. You're awake," she said brightly as she walked in. "How are you feeling sweety?"  
  
"My head hurts, and my stomach feels...weird."  
  
"I'm afraid it will feel that way for a while. You had surgery on it and might feel a bit...odd, and I'll give you some medication for your head."  
  
Yugi smiled brightly.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," she said with a smile then turned to us. "I'm sorry but you must leave now."  
  
"Right," said Mohotsukai. "Bye Yugi!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Chow!"  
  
"See you later!"  
  
Malik got up, but Yugi gripped his sleeve.  
  
"Can he stay?" he asked the nurse.  
  
"I'm sorry, but non realitives are restricted to four hours."  
  
Yugi looked disappointed as he let Maliks sleeve go.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be here first thing in the morning," he said happily, and waved goodbye before leaving.  
  
"Sir," she said turning to me. "I'm afraid that would include you too."  
  
"Yes, miss," I said and headed for the door.  
  
"Yami!"  
  
I turned and saw Yugi reaching his hand out towards me.  
  
"Yami, please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone," he pleaded.  
  
I looked at him sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi, but I can't disobey hospital orders."  
  
"You made me stay!" he shouted.  
  
My eyes widened. He rememberd that?  
  
"Please Yami...?" then coughed. "Itai," he whispered as he grimaced.  
  
I couldn't stand it anymore. I walked passed the dumbfounded nurse and took up a seat beside Yugi. He smiled and I grasped his hand.  
  
"Do you mind if I stay for the night? I'm sure you can tweek the rules a bit," I said to her.  
  
She pursed her lips and nodded.  
  
"Alright, but just this once," she sighed and left.  
  
Yugi yawned, and looked at me with his big eyes. I usually thought him as an alien when he looked at me with them, and I still do, but now he looked like a cute alien.  
  
"Yami...thank you," he whispered, as his eye started drooping.  
  
"Sleep, you'll feel better."  
  
He nodded and his eyes slowly closed, grasping my hand tight like he didn't want me to leave. Or pretty much making sure I wouldn't. But instead of feeling annoyed, I only smiled and laughed softly as Yugi rested his cheek on my hand. But I then sighed and looked up at the sky. I had a feeling that this would be very and I mean very complicated.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: I think I'm going to like the next chapter!  
  
Yami: -_- you wish you would like the next chapter.  
  
Mijikai: ^_^............-_- ruin my fun don't you?  
  
Yami: ^_^ Yep!  
  
Mijikai: -_-0  
  
Yugi: Please review! ***************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
CAN'T I HAVE BRACES  
  
Bakura: (lands on...)  
  
Mokuba: (Blinks)  
  
Bakura: Truth or dare.  
  
Mokuba: Dare!  
  
Bakura: I dare you to kiss Yugi.  
  
Yami/Seto: YOU PERVERT!!!  
  
Bakura: (shrug)  
  
Ryou: -_- Why oh why did I have to be the reincarnation of him!  
  
Bakura: _ That wasn't funny!  
  
Mokuba: Can I glop him instead?  
  
Bakura: what ever.  
  
Mokuba: ^_^ (glops Yugi)  
  
Yugi: Can't...breath...oxygen...level...dropping...(gasping)  
  
Mokuba: (let's go)  
  
Yugi: GASP!  
  
Mokuba: (spins bottle and lands on Ryou)  
  
Ryou: Oh my.  
  
Bakura: (in high voice) Oh my.  
  
Ryou: _ That wasn't funny either!!!  
  
Bakura: ^_^  
  
Ryou: -_-0  
  
Mokuba: Truth or Dare!  
  
Ryou: Truth I suppose.  
  
Mokuba: Do you love Bakura?  
  
Ryou: O_O What kind of question is that!!!  
  
Mokuba: ^_^  
  
Ryou: Well...no.  
  
Bakura: YES! I BROKE THE WORLD RECORD OF THE MOST PEOPLE WHO DOESN'T LOVE YOU!!! (does a victory dance)  
  
Everybody: o___O  
  
Ryou: Well...I'll just spin and pretend I didn't see that. (spins lands on Anzu) Truth or dare?  
  
Anzu: Truth.  
  
Ryou: Have you ever had stage fright?  
  
Anzu: Of course! My turn. (spins and lands on Yugi)  
  
Ryou: .........well that was simple.  
  
Bakura: You should have asked her who her girl friend was.  
  
Ryou: Will you stop with the lesbien thing!!!  
  
Bakura: NO! (sticks out tongue)  
  
Ryou: -_-  
  
Anzu: ^_^  
  
Yugi: (nervous smile)  
  
Anzu: Awwwww you look so cute when you're showing you're braces off.  
  
Yugi: (no teeth smile)  
  
Anzu: Truth or dare?  
  
Yugi: Dare.  
  
Anzu: Drink this. (Throws bag)  
  
Yugi: (looks inside) OH MY GOD!!!  
  
Yami: What! What!  
  
Yugi: (takes out the content) SUGER CANE IN DRINK FORM!!! ^________^  
  
Everybody: OH NO!!!  
  
Yugi: Hey...beer bottles.  
  
Bakura: (Swipes it)  
  
Yami: Bakura share!  
  
Bakura: NO!!! MINE! (runs off with the beer with Yami behind him)  
  
Yugi: (thoughts) Grandpa said no suger or booze but...oh what the hell! (drinks it) YUM!!!  
  
Everybody: I want some!!!  
  
Yugi: NO MINE!!! (Runs)  
  
Everybody: COME BACK HERE!!!  
  
(Two days later)  
  
Grandpa: Yugi! I'm ba....HOLY SHIT!!!  
  
Yami: (hiccup) Hey gramps!  
  
Grandpa: Where's Yugi!  
  
Yami: upstairs.  
  
Grandpa: (stomps up and leaves the drunk Yami's to continue throwing living room items everywhere.) YUGI!!!  
  
Yugi: (shows up and looks tired) Yeah?  
  
Grandpa: (anger disappears) What happened to you?  
  
Yugi: They tried to sacrifice me to the suger cane in drink form.  
  
Grandpa: OH NO!!!  
  
Honda: (tackles grandpa) I FOUND ANOTHER SACRIFICE!!! YUP YUP YUP!!!  
  
Jou: (grabs Yugi) I HAVE THE SQUIRT!!! LET'S GO GO GO GO GO!!!  
  
(drags Yugi and Grandpa into a room and were tied together in front of the drink)  
  
Grandpa: -_- Yugi...no more parties...period.  
  
Yugi: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!! Can't...braces...can't kiss...Yami...ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!  
  
Grandpa: O_O I don't think I want to know.  
  
Everyone: Hail the bag of suger!!!  
  
Grandpa: -_-  
  
Yugi: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!! IT'S A BOTTLE!!! ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!  
  
Everyone: ?  
  
Grandpa: O_O  
  
(The End)  
  
(Crappy I know but I had to finish it some way) 


	13. Understanding

*Don't own Yugioh as we all know*  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Yugi wasn't feeling all that well the next day and the nurse had to numb him again so he wouldn't feel so much pain. Of course I thought that a bit unfair since I had to go through a heck a lot of pain when I was staying in the hospital. It was offically clear though that Yugi had no memory of me or the others. Though he seemed to recall bits and pieces, though would forget right after. Pretty pathetic if you asked me.  
  
"Yami?" he asked with a yawn one day.  
  
"Yeah?" I answered as I was busy doing homework.  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"And your point is...?"  
  
"I want to get out of bed."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?" he asked in a whiney voice.  
  
"Because you're still injured," I answered as I checked to see if my math problem was correct.  
  
"Awwwwww. I want to leave. I want to go outside."  
  
"Well that just sucks for you, doesn't it?"  
  
"Hai, I guess," he sighed. "Where's Malik, Darky, Seto, and Bakura. And...Sugoroku, I think his name is."  
  
"The doctor finally put his foot down and told them that it's family only."  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
I slammed down the text book and gave him a disbelieving look.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm you're brother. I'm family."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You seriously didn't know that?" I asked.  
  
He blushed.  
  
"Well...I did suspect that you were a close friend or something..."  
  
"Yugi...I told you we were brothers last week," I said exasperated.  
  
His blush deepened.  
  
"I forgot."  
  
"You seem to forget alot," I mutter and went back to my homework.  
  
There was silence, and I was able to finish my advanced Algerbra and started writing the essays.  
  
"I'M BORED!!!"  
  
Ra! I swear I jumped out of my skin and five feet in the air. I felt my heart pounding in my rib cage.  
  
"Don't do that!"  
  
"Sorry, it was to quiet. And I'm bored."  
  
I rolled my eyes and continued with the essays. This was going to be a looooonnnnnngggg month.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
After a month had passed, Yugi was finally allowed to go home. The passed days I shall not reveal of my experience except that I thought I was going to be driven insane. Yugi was wheeled outside and I helped him in the taxi, and he did seem quite annoyed.  
  
"I can handle it Yami," he said when I put on his seat belt for him.  
  
"I know, but I insist," I said and clicked the belt into place.  
  
After the next few minutes, we started pulling up into the apartments driveway, and hurried up to the apartment building. It felt nice, actually, to be back home, since I slept over at the hospital for Yugi's sake.  
  
"Welcome home, squirt," I said as I layed down the bag of clothes Yugi had at the hospital.  
  
Yugi looked around blankly, and for the first time, his eyes lit up in realization.  
  
"Pop!? Home!" he called out.  
  
I felt my heart tighten as sadness washed over me. It seemed Yugi had also forgotten the death of my...I mean...our dad.  
  
"Pop!?" Yugi called, and frowned. "Yami? Where's Pop? I remember him vagually but...I know I love him and that he's my dad. Where is he? Why didn't he visit me when I was in the hospital?"  
  
It took a while for me to explain.  
  
"He died a long time ago Yugi."  
  
He looked horrified.  
  
"What? When? How? Why?" he asked as tears pooled at the ends of his eyes.  
  
"Yugi, sit down. We have a lot to talk about."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Uh...hi... I dont' know why I'm writing this but might as well. After Yami explained everything to me I was swimming in guilt. I stared at my hands and refused to look back up at him.  
  
"So...it was my fault. It was my fault that Pop's dead, my mom, and your injury. And it was my fault that I ended up in the hospital."  
  
"Yugi..." I heard Yami say, and I felt him put pull me into a hug. "No, it wasn't you're fault. It's partially mine too...and..."  
  
"No!" I shouted and shoved him away. "It's my fault!"  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
"Don't look at me! I'm only a murderer!"  
  
I think I was getting Yami ticked, because he grabbed my shoulders and shook me hard.  
  
"Listen to me Yugi. I don't know if you remember but it is partially my fault. I made life harder for you then whar really was. And I've been calling you names and calling you a murderer when you didn't deserve it. And to believe...it took me all this time to realize it," he said sadly as he let go of me.  
  
I stared up at him. How can someone as nice as Yami...claim to have down something that cruel. I mean...ever since I met Yami he's been really nice. Well, maybe a bit sacrastic, but nice. And here he was claiming that he teased me and called me names and made my life a living hell. Arg! I wish I had my memory back. It would make things so much easier. I also hope I won't forget this bit of information. It seemed once I learnes something, it would be absorbed away. The only thing I remember are names. Pretty patheic huh?  
  
"No," I sighed. "I don't remember, but...I forgive you anyway."  
  
"Yugi it's not that simple. You can forgive me know because you have no memory of what I did. If you did you wouldn't forgive me that easily."  
  
"But I still fogive you," I said with a smile.  
  
I think Yami was going to cry. He hugged me tightly and I felt dropplets of tears fall onto my shoulder.  
  
"Yami...don't cry," I whispered, but I think it made it worse.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
How could he forgive me so easily? After all I've done? My Ra I almost killed him for heavens sake at the studio! But here he is, forgiving me like I only stole his sucker. I couldn't help but cry. I was just...so confused and things were happening so fast. First we lose our dad, then I end up in the hospital twice, and then Yugi's with me now with no fricken memory!  
  
"I'm glad I didn't lose you," I murmured unconsiously.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Huh?" I asked as I seemed to wake from my dream like state.  
  
"You said that you were glad you didn't lose me. Why?" he asked as he blinked up at me.  
  
"Must have been you're imagination," I said as I let him go and got up to stretch. "Hungry?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Okay then, do you want to do something?"  
  
"Uhhhhhhh...what's there to do?"  
  
"........I'll take you to some place where we can have a wild of a time," I said with a sly smile.  
  
I think I made him nervous.  
  
"Oh...where?"  
  
"Just hope in the car and you'll find out."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
I screamed as we took a dip, then was thrown back onto the seat as he started upwards again. Hi, me Yugi here. Yami thought it fun to take me to the theme park that was a couple of leages away from our apartment. Only a three hour drive. He decided to first go on this ride called Beserk, and boy does it go beserk. My stomach pummbled as he went down and then flipped as he went on three loop di loops in a row. I didn't know how Yami was able to laugh instead of scream. Not fair. Finally the ride ended and I stumbled from the box and almost fell, but Yami caught my arm and huld me back up.  
  
"Where to next?" he asked me.  
  
I glanced around and smiled as I saw a Log Ride and pulled Yami toward it. Booya! I got him to scream that time! Not when he went down, but when we were splashed with cold water! I couldn't help but laugh up a storm, and in reward I was pushed off the log and into the water. Luckily the man that worked the ride didn't see or I'm sure we would have gotten into trouble. Yami said we should eat next so we had time to dry off, but then I spotted the games and dragged him there.  
  
"Step right up! Toss a nickel onto a colored spot and you could win a plushie duel monster!" I man yelled and it caught my instreast.  
  
"Can I Yami?" I asked, and he sighed and nodded.  
  
He dug into his wallet and I received a handful of nickels, and ran to one of the empty sides. Many people tossed their coins but missed. Some were lucky, but only rarely. I took one in my hand and tossed it. White. Darn. I tossed another. Still white. I kept getting white with one or two falling off the table completely, and then I was down with one last one. I took a deep breath and tossedit. I held my breath when it landed and it started rolling. Rolling, rolling, it's landing. Score! It hit the red dot!  
  
"And we have a winner folks!" shouted the man working the booth and brought down some plushies for me to choose.  
  
It was a choice of Summon Skull, Silver Fang, Whitty Fantam, Change of Heart...why in the heck is there one of me and Yami dressed very oddly, and OH MY GOD THE DARK MAGICIAN!!! I picked up the Dark Magician, and the rest were placed back on the shelve. I smiled as I hugged the plusie, but was interupted when I felt something press on top of my head.  
  
"Hey you actually won."  
  
I looked up and smiled up at Yami, who was sipping a soda.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Well if you're finished, let's eat I'm starved!"  
  
For once, I was happy to agree. We sat at a grill and had hamburgers. Yum!  
  
"Hey Yami. I have a question."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why are their plusies of you and me. And why did you insist on wearing hats and shades?" I asked, though I did take mine off.  
  
"You mean, I never told you?"  
  
"Told me what?" I asked curiously.  
  
He looked around and leaned in and whispered.  
  
"You and me our the main characters in Japan's most popular anime. Well, one of Japan's most popular. I just don't want to draw attention."  
  
"Oh...okay."  
  
After we ate, we had fun on more rides, and then had ice cream and played more games. By the time we were going home, I was snoozing in the back.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
I had to admit it was fun that day, but I was relieved to be home and get some sleep. I do have to admit though that I hadn't had this much fun since I took Yugi to the Egyptian Museam. Those were one of my rare nice days. Maybe I should take Yugi to places more often. I carried the little squirt up into his room, and put him to bed. I decided to go to bed myself, and once I was dressed in my PJ's I heard the pitter pattering of rain.  
  
"Good thing we decided to leave. I wouldn't have liked to be rained on," I muttered as I climed into bed and turned off the lights.  
  
I was having a nice sleep, when I was awaken by frantic shaking. My eyes snapped open and I bolted up. I looked around wildly, when my tired eyes landed on Yugi.  
  
"Yugi? Is there a reason you woke me up?" I grumbled.  
  
"Yami..." he whispered. "I..."  
  
He was interupted as a clap of thunder echoed through out the room, and he shreiked and was gone. I lifted the sheet off the ground and looked under my bed to see Yugi curled up, shaking. I bent down and held out a hand, and he grasped it as he slowly crawled out.  
  
"You're afraid of thunder?"  
  
He nodded vigorously.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it sounds like the Devil's pet is coming for me and I became afraid because I was all alone."  
  
I felt my irritation disappear and lifted the covers up beside me. His eyes lit up and crawled into the sheets and rested his head on one of my pillows. I turned over and fell asleep again. But before I did, I mussed.  
  
'I didn't know Yugi was afraid of thunder. And sounding like the Devils pet is coming to get him and he's all...alone. Harsh. And I've been living with him for twelve years and I didn't even notice? Or did I choose not to notice?'  
  
Guilt swept through me, and I turned over again so I was facing Yugi's back. I just couldn't believe that it took one freak accident to get me to understand Yugi a little better. Now that I think of it, I never wanted to understand him. Arg! This is to confusing! I rolled over and went to bed before anymore stray thoughts messed with my already exasted brain.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Yugi: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
Yami: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
Mijikai: -_- (in sleep mode) WAKE UP!!!  
  
Yugi: Aggggggggggrrrrrrrrr!!!! o_______O  
  
Yami: (snort) Huh?  
  
Mijikai: -_- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Yugi: She talks in her sleep?  
  
Yami: (shrug)  
  
Yugi: Sorry we missed it, but please review! I guess I should read what happened. (goes over pages)  
  
Yami: (falls back alseep)  
  
Yugi: -_- 


	14. Circus of Illusion Part One

Mijikai: Not much to say except to say sorry for the waiting and if it was to sappy. I wanted to get some chapters when the two brother bond before picking up the action again. That concludes everything. ^_^  
  
Yami: I still think you're a moran.  
  
Mijikai: And you're not?  
  
Yami: I happen to be a pharaoh!  
  
Mijikai: Was is the key word. (giggle)  
  
Yami: -_-  
  
Note: Sorry for gramtical errors and spelling errors. I repeat I do not have spell check so please don't get on my case!  
  
Note two: THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!! AND THANK YOU FOR YOU'RE PATIENCE!!!  
  
Note Three: SHOULD I HAVE A SEQUEL?  
  
*************************************************************** Chapter Fourteen  
  
Yami had showed me the way to the drug store so I could buy stuff without getting lost, and it so happened that we ran out of soda and I volenteered to go retreive some. I was on my way back and once I entered inside the apartment, I saw a boy. He looked about my age, actually a bit older, and he was standing on the first plateform. He seemed to be...waiting. I quietly climbed up and cleared my throat gently.  
  
"Uh...are you waiting for someone...sir?" I asked politely.  
  
He turned his eyes on me, and they were not friendly. First, he glared, then a smirk spread across his ugly face. Sorry, but I thought it was.  
  
"So, I actually found you, Mutou."  
  
"Can I help you?" I asked.  
  
"Cut the fucking crap! I don't believe your sharade for one second! And I came because you owe me a fight!"  
  
I was dumbfounded, and it didn't help that I had lost my memory either.  
  
"Fight?" I asked dumbly. "I don't recall any fight."  
  
The boy sneered as he cracked his left knuckle.  
  
"Oh, so running away Mutou? The great Yugi Mutou running away from a fight. And to little Akira? What a laugh," he snarled.  
  
Now I was confused. I was...great? And he certaintly wasn't little. I held the bag of soda closer and edged around this maniac.  
  
"Well...nice to meet you...I better get goING!" I shouted as he grabbed the back of my shirt and slammed me into a wall.  
  
It took me a moment to rid myself of the dizzyness before he knocked me down and twisted my arm back. I yelped, but it was muffled since he had his hand over my mouth. I paniced, and did what my instincts told me. I bit his hand. He yelped and shoved me away from him, when it happened. I stummbled to the edge of the stairs and fell with a scream.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
I was waiting for Yugi to return with the beverages, and hoped he didn't get lost. While I was waiting, I started doing homework but I was to distracted and screwed it. Next I tried watching TV, but all of it was crap and turned it off. I was bord. I wanted to go out, but then Yugi would come back wondering where the hell I was, so I had to scratch that out. I tried intresting myself, and leaned back on one of the chairs near the kitchen table. I stared at the cracked ceiling and soon my memory wondered. I couldn't help but relieve the memory of when Yugi first received his tight out fit. Yugi was far from thrilled and it was hilarious as he forced a smile and thanked dad when he received it. That night was also the night of the Christmas Party and he insisted Yugi should wear it. Once we reached the festival party, I received an idea and had a nasty smirk as I eyed my little brother standing near the punch bowl. He was leaning on the table, cup in hand, wearing that shirt, pants, and tight boots with a faint pink tinge on his cheeks. I strolled over to him, and made sure nobody was paying attention as I leaned next to him.  
  
"You know...that suit looks really sexy on you," I said.  
  
Yugi choked and almost spat out his punch as he jerked his eyes on me.  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked with wide eyes, and edging away.  
  
"Honestly it does," I answered, and moved closer, and brushed his arm.  
  
He flinched and jumped back.  
  
"Yami, this isn't funny. Stop it!"  
  
I grabbed his arm and pulled him even closer to me.  
  
"I can't help it if your out fit pulls me towards you," I lied.  
  
In fact, I was getting ill from all this, but then again, I would get a few laughs out of it later.  
  
"Yami, let go," he hissed.  
  
"But Yugi...I think I'm falling for you," and did the most horrible thing that I regret.  
  
I smashed my lips on his. Okay, maybe that's a little to over exagerated. Actually I pecked him on the cheek then slid my hand around his waist. Yugi pulled away and slapped me and went screaming to dad. I was severly punished and dad was actually concerned that I was gay and really was falling for Yugi, so hooked me up with a pysiatrist (which was hell a boring and I remrmber I kept screaming that I was not gay and not falling for my moran brother and that it was all a joke). Took me three months to prove I wasn't. Never doing that again, but it is a memory I can laugh at now. Though it was a disturbing insident. After Yugi found out it was a joke, well...let's just say my ass and shin hell a hurt for weeks. Anyway, let's move away from that disturbing insident. I was thinking back to that Christmas party, and grimaced as I rememberd that daring stunt when I heard a scream and fell. My foot that kept my from falling (that was hooked under the table) slipped and I ended up having my back and head collide with the floor.  
  
"Owwwww!" I grumbled as I massaged the soar spots, and stumbled back up.  
  
That voice had sounded awfully like...oh Ra. I rushed out and I widened my eyes in shock as I saw Yugi stumbling down the stairs and fell on his head as he landed.  
  
"Yugi!" I shouted, and ran down the levels of stairs, stumbling twice.  
  
Once I finally reached the lower plateform, I noticed there was a boy that rushed out of the building and I had a suspicion he was the cause of Yugi's accident. I wanted to chase him, but Yugi needed me now. I carefully turned him over and slapped his cheek lightly.  
  
"Yugi?" I whispered. "Wake up. Wake up, please."  
  
To my pleasure he stirred and he slowly opened his eyes, but what happened next was way unexpected. He shoved me and pulled away till he was about a foot away from me.  
  
"Yugi?" I asked, very confused on his action.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing!" he shouted. "And why am I here? I thought I was taking a walk in the street. Then that bastard came and beat the shit out of me...and why are you here? I thought you were pissed with me."  
  
It took me a moment till everything sank in and I realized that the old Yugi was back. The knock on the head must have brought his old memories back. I slowly stood and stared at him for a few seconds before talking.  
  
"Well, runt. Let's just say you lost your memory for a while. And I guess I forgive you and won't mind having you back," I answered coldly, and turned to go back up the stairs.  
  
"You mean...you want me back?" he asked.  
  
I turned to him, and actually saw a bit of hope in his eyes. I gave him a curt nod, and he whooped loudly and rushed up the stairs. He ran into the room...and...closed it...and...locked it.  
  
"Shit," I cursed.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Nice to be back, though I'm a little confused as I read what I wrote. The carnival? When would Yami take me to a carnival? I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't found the Dark Magician plushie laying on my bed. Anyway, Yami wasn't to happy after he went to the manager for a spare of keys, and he ended up doing his tickle torture. I was nearly hyperventilating from lack of oxygen. Once the little torture was over, I called up Malik and he seemed really excited that I received my memory back and insisted on a party. So Yami and I were dragged to his house at seven and had a nice party. Maybe a little to nice, since the next day Isis came back and she chased Malik around with a broom. Yami...seems a bit weird now. I feel like he is watching me, but when ever I glance back, he's not even blinking an eye lash in my direction. He also was a bit friendlier, though still a big jerk. Weird huh?  
  
***************************************************************  
  
It had been a week so far and we were back doing shoots and the director was happy with our progress, since he had been worried that we were all behind. Yami isn't to happy with the hospital bill, and was hired for a second job that paid fifty dollers a day. He worked at a motorcycle wreck and even learned to build his own. Me? Well, I have to go back to school, and it's kind of creepy since now there are police patrolling around in case of Miss Hodai. That day when I returned to school, I saw Sakura silently sitting at her desk reading a book. I silently walked up to her and cleared my throat softly to catch her attention. She slowly looked up and...had a very blank and cold expression. Brrrrrrr....sometimes girls can be very scary.  
  
"Hi Sakura," I said with a smile.  
  
She only blinked at me, then went back to her book. My smile dropped and I tried another approach.  
  
"Ummm...did you have a nice break?" I asked.  
  
She gave a curt nod.  
  
"Sakura...I..."  
  
I jumped when she slammed her book on the desk and was in shock when she embraced me tightly, sobbing into my shoulder.  
  
"You idiot! How can you talk like that like nothing happened! Idiot!"  
  
It took me a while to shake off my shock, and gently patted her back.  
  
"I was so worried Yugi. I was afraid...you would...(sob). And all you do is walz right in and start chattering like..."  
  
I had enough, and cut her off by giving her a kiss. She gave a startled gasp, before putting more passion into it. It felt...good. And it was funny, because I always imagined me and Shizuka like this but....this seemed even better. We broke off as we panted a bit and embraced warmly.  
  
"Sakura," I whispered into her soft hair.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I love you and the danger has passed. I'm safe to be around and...well...going back to the conversation on the telephone..." I started, but she placed a finger on my lips.  
  
"I accept."  
  
My heart fluttered and a blush colored my cheeks. She giggled, probably how I seemed all shocked up and my face had a funny expression. (well one you wouldn't see everyday on my face in other words) My trance broke when I heard footsteps and quickly retreated to my seat, sitting quietly (though still blushing) as our new teacher walked in. It was a male this time.  
  
"Good moring class. I am Mr. Inu."  
  
Snickers echoed through the class room, but settled quickly when he glared at all of them.  
  
"Glad to see you're all so amused with my name. Now I want one thing straight. There will be no goofying off. I want serious students. And I would appreciate it if..." he paused dramatically as he glared at me. "we left our hair in natural color and shape."  
  
Laughter burst out into the classroom. Mostly in the back. I blushed and started shrinking in my seat. The reason why the boys in the back were laughing was because they knew my hair was natural, and though it was funny some teacher thought it was to make me look punk.  
  
"I would like that fixed young man. No excuses," he said sternly.  
  
"But sir," I squeaked. "It's natural. I was born with it and..."  
  
He slammed his hand on his desk, that made me jump.  
  
"NO EXCUSES I SAID! IS THAT CLEAR!"  
  
I nodded meekly.  
  
"Thank you. Now turn your books to page 136."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Really," I said, trying to sound bored, but in truth, I was getting worried.  
  
This Mr. Inu guy seemed like a male form of Miss Hodai. Except there was no violence. He only shouted.  
  
Yugi was sprawled on the chair in front of me, sipping a soda. (his third. Surprised he hasn't become fat already)  
  
"Yep. What am I going to do!? It's natural and he dosen't believe me!? Wait."  
  
"What?"  
  
"WHY IN RA AM I TELLING YOU ALL THIS!!!"  
  
Now it wasn't so hard to give him a bored look.  
  
"Maybe because I'm your brother and you have nobody else to talk to."  
  
"That's not true," he shot back at me. "There's Mal...no he would want to hurt him...there's...no Sugoroku would probably make it worse. No offense to him. Ry....not he can't prove anything...Bak...no he can't either...Is...no she's at another buisness trip for the museum...Jou...no he's to busy with Shizuka. That also scratches her out...An...Anzu! Yeah that's it!"  
  
I raised an eyebrow and must have looked very unimpressed. Well, that's how I felt anyway. Yugi was grinning like an idiot and was nodding vigorously. I slowly slid his soda away from him.  
  
"Mine!" he suddenly shouted and grabbed hold of it.  
  
"No more suger, you're getting to hyper!" I scowled and tried dragging it towards me, but he still held it tightly.  
  
"My soda!"  
  
"Give it to me!" I shouted.  
  
"No! It's mine I say!"  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
"Okay," he said and let go of it.  
  
Boy how stupid I was.  
  
(Splash!)  
  
"YUGI! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" I shouted as I looked down at my soda sopping clothes.  
  
"Aren't I artistic?" he asked, and ran as I chased him.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
After Yami dumped soda on me, he took a very long shower and said I had to do the laundry since I started it. I grudgingly packed up the dirty clothes into a bag and slung it over my shoulder and whistled down the street. With each step I heard a jingle of the load of quarters in my pocket, and the whistling wind actually was quite soothing. I was about five blocks from the Quarter Washing Machine store, when a clown suddenly sprang out of the bushes, nearly giving me heart failer.  
  
"AH! DON'T DO THAT! YOU WANT ME TO DIE AT A YOUNG AGE OR SOMETHING!!!" I screamed at the demented clown.  
  
It only cocked it's head to one side, and grinned.  
  
"Yugi Mutou," it said in a...really really really demented voice. "I am honored to run into you."  
  
'More like jump at you,' I thought bitterly.  
  
"My master has been wanting to meet you for a long time. Won't you come with me?" it asked.  
  
"Sorry, Yami's going to kill me if I don't hurry with the laundry," and turned to walk passed him, but he grabbed my arm.  
  
"Hey buddy, no touchies!" I said and slapped his hand away.  
  
"Oh, please Great Yugi Mutou. Won't you visit my master for a little while?" it pleaded with his moranic smile.  
  
I figured he wouldn't let me go till I agreed and grudgingly did.  
  
"Excellent, follow me," and ran into a huge tent that I hadn't noticed before.  
  
I slowly followed, muttering how damn stupid this was. It was really dark inside and frowned in confusion.  
  
"Hey! You demented clown! Where are you!" I hollared.  
  
The lights suddenly flickered on and I saw I was in the middle of a circus ring.  
  
"Welcome Yugi Mutou," came a sneer.  
  
I searched around and my eyes fell on a shadowed figure sitting crosslegged on what seemed like a throne. Beside him was another figure, most likely a woman, since I saw a dress flowing on the floor.  
  
"And who asks?" I asked coldy, and my question was answered.  
  
The lights went on fully and my eyes went wide. It was that bastard who badly injured me and Miss Hodai beside him.  
  
"Mutou," he growled. "Welcome to the circus of Illusion. Circus of death." **************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: If you were confused with this chapter I apologize and would be happy to explain it. And I'm sorry for delaying. I was busy. Oh and here's a nice tip. Never go camping in the rain.  
  
Yami: That was stupid.  
  
Mijikai: They made me! And...and...it was their fault that they didn't cancel it and and...  
  
Yami: You can shut up now.  
  
Mijikai: _ I should really change your personality.  
  
Yami: But I don wanna have my personality changed!  
  
Yugi: You could use an attitude adjustment.  
  
Yami: TRAITOR!!!  
  
Yugi: (gasp) Yami you're being mean! (runs out of the room)  
  
Yami: O_O Ack! Yugi wait! (runs out of the room)  
  
Yugi: (sneaks back in) ^_^  
  
Mijikai: OOOOOOOKKKKKAAAAAAAYYYYYY.  
  
Yugi: ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it and please review!!! 


	15. Circus of Illusion Part Two

Mijikai:..............................................I have no idea in what to say...........  
  
Yami: Good.  
  
Mijikai: I think my minds blank............  
  
Yami: ^_^  
  
Mijikai: I think I want to break someones head off.  
  
Yami: o______O (steps away.)  
  
Yugi: erhem! Please ignore. Thank you for the reviews!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
"Mutou, welcome to the Circus of Illusions. The Circus of Death."  
  
Of course I only scoffed at him, and turned my back.  
  
"That's really nice, but I really do not have time for this," I said and headed towards to what I thought was the exit when I heard my name being called.  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
I froze, as did my heart and mind, and slowly turned.  
  
Shock went through my body as my eyes fell on the one I had lost forever.  
  
Pop.  
  
"P...Pop..." I stammered and unconsiously dropped the laundry bundle from my arms.  
  
He smiled and opened his arms out widly, and I immedately filled them.  
  
Tears sprung from my eyes as I buried my face into his shoulder.  
  
"Pop, I thought you were gone," I whispered.  
  
I felt gentle hands stroke my hair and my eyes started drooping from drowsiness.  
  
They closed, and I couldn't help but let out a sigh of happiness.  
  
Suddenly, pain seared my back and my eyes snapped open, as I let out a scream, but was cut off as I was grabbed roughly and slammed into the ground.  
  
I laid there, panting, but slowly looked up to see Pop.  
  
His gentle smile was replaced by a sneer and a bloodied knife occupied his left hand.  
  
I felt blood ooz from my back and felt it soaking into my clothes.  
  
A pool started forming beneath me and knew I was going to die.  
  
"Why Pop?" I whispered, as I felt myself slipping into oblivion.  
  
"Because I hate you," was his simple answer and I felt his foot kick me.  
  
I rolled and suddenly felt a great drop.  
  
I yelped as I felt myself drop several altitudesand and embraced myself for the hard ground to break my bones.  
  
But it stopped.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes, and found myself laid on my back looking up at the sky.  
  
I bolted up, feeling my back, but there was no wound.  
  
Not a trace of blood was on me.  
  
This caused great confusion for me, and I laid back down, closing my eyes and listening to a Song Bird.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
'Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!' I swore as I glanced at the clock. 'Hand it to Yugi to get in trouble.'  
  
It was already ten and he still handn't returned.  
  
Now I was really pissed.  
  
I grabbed my coat and ran outside, running down the street to the Quarter Washing Machine store, when I saw the oddest sight.  
  
In the middle of the street was a clown, who was walking on his hands.  
  
He stood before a huge circus tent, which I knew wasn't there before.  
  
I continued to run, telling myself over and over agian to ignore the demented clown, when he grabbed my shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but what are you doing outside of the tent? My master wanted to see you badly, and it's rude to just walk out."  
  
I glanced at him from the corner of my eye.  
  
This clown was demented.  
  
"Buzz off Buzo!" I snapped and made to run, but his hand held fast.  
  
"I beg you, sir. My master really wanted to see you, the great Yugi Mutou. And it's just plain rude to just walk out once you are invited."  
  
I stopped struggling and turned to face him.  
  
'So, Yugi went inside the tent,' I said to myself, and decided I should play along at being the "great" Yugi Mutou is I was going to find him.  
  
"You're right. It was rude of me, and I shall go back and apologize," I said smoothly and casually walked inside.  
  
I heard squeals of laughter and glanced back to see the clown doing a Back Arch.  
  
Shit, that bozo was flexible.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
I shivered as I curled myself up tighter.  
  
Everything was so confusing!  
  
I was first in the warm embrace of Pop, and then he stabs me and kicks me into an abyss.  
  
Then I land in a grassy field and was about to relax when ten arrows struck me in the chest.  
  
Some kind of black knight appeared and tied me up to a stake and set in on fire!  
  
I was sure I was going to be scorched to ashes, when I opened my eyes to find myself in the middle of a room.  
  
But not just any room.  
  
All kinds of horrid monsters surrounded me.  
  
They happen to think it funny, and laughed harshly as they continued to poke me with their sharp spears and even worse.  
  
I could not escape, for I was chained to a pillar.  
  
I had glanced around feverly to find someone to help me when I saw him.  
  
Yami.  
  
"Yami!" I croaked, and he slowly turned toward me.  
  
"Help me! Please!"  
  
He smirked, and threw his head back, letting out harsh barks of laughter.  
  
"Me, the King of Demons set you free?" he questioned, and I started as he bared his fangs at me. "I think not."  
  
I shivered violently and continued to stay curled up and buring my face into my knees.  
  
I wanted it all to stop, all to go away.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The tent was dark, except for the middle, and on the plateform where a Ring Master would stand, was Yugi.  
  
He was curled up tight, and I saw him shudder violently.  
  
Also in my line of vision, I saw two silhottes in the darkness, watching my brother suffer.  
  
I decided to do a little investigating, and couldn't help but play James Bond music as I snuck towards the seated people.  
  
Once I was near enough I croached low and listened to them.  
  
"Little brat," spat a female. "He's getting exactly what he deserves."  
  
"Oh, it's not over yet," a man answered with an evil cackle, and heard a click of the button.  
  
Blue smoke slowly seeped toward Yugi, and in a few moments he was jerking violently, screaming.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it!" he screamed. "Yami, please!"  
  
I was horrified at the scene.  
  
He rolled onto his back, and his back arched so much, I thought it was going to break, but then he rolled back to his side, facing us with blank eyes.  
  
'What the hell did those bastards do to him!'  
  
The laughter I heard from them made my blood boil and I was temted to hurt them, badly.  
  
I mean, this was my brother for heavens sakes!  
  
I mean...it's true I hated him and all, but after actually spending time on that day he lost his memory, I started understand him more.  
  
I sighed sadly.  
  
Yes, I had softened to my brother.  
  
Anyway, back onto topic, I felt anger flare up inside, and gritted my teeth.  
  
'Get a hold of yourself Yami,' I told myself. 'And think slowly.'  
  
I closed my eyes for a moment to start thinking on how to stop this situation.  
  
I could run out there, but then what good would I be if I fell into the same trance and he?  
  
Suddenly, it came to me and I slowly slid out my portable walkie talkie.  
  
Ridiculous yes, but this was a good time as ever to use it.  
  
"Pssssst," I hissed quietly. "Psssssssst. Seto....Seto."  
  
I waited, before trying again.  
  
"Pssssssst. Psssssst. God dammnit, pick up Seto."  
  
It was still only staticy till I actually heard a hiss.  
  
I slowly tuned it and smiled as I heard words.  
  
"What the he..."  
  
"Ssssssssshhhhhh," I hissed frantically, and was a bit glad that Yugi's screams distracted the bastards. "Whisper idiot!"  
  
"O-kay..."  
  
"Seto, listen very carefully. I need you to call the police. Say that there are two convicts here that are tortchering an innocent boy. We are located at a circus tent somewhere between our apartment and the Quater Washing Maching store. There will be a demented clown up front."  
  
"Okay...but why?"  
  
"I just told you, figure it out."  
  
There was silence on the thing, when a gasp was heard.  
  
"No, Yugi."  
  
"Bingo."  
  
"I'm on it!" he shouted in a whisper and the walkie talkie became staticy again.  
  
I scream almost broke my ear drums, and I snapped my head to Yugi, and my eyes almost popped out of my head.  
  
He was writhing violently, and I couldn't stop myself anymore.  
  
I ran to him, and held him down.  
  
"Yugi! Yugi, listen to me! It's all an illusion it isn't real!" I screamed, but Yugi still continued to jerk.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!! My arm! It's gone!" he shouted, and cluched his right shoulder, while trying to struggle from my grasp.  
  
I gritted my teeth and raised my hand and slapped him.  
  
He froze, and I let out a sigh of relief as I saw his blank eyes starting to show reconization.  
  
He slowly sat up, and glanced at his arm, and felt all around it.  
  
"It's...still attched?" he muttered.  
  
"Yugi," I said, and he flinched and his eyes snapped onto mine.  
  
"Yami?" he whispered.  
  
"Yugi, are you alright?"  
  
"Why did you rip my arm off? And why did you claw my heart out? AND WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME TO BE TOTURED BY YOUR DEMONS!" he screamed at me, as he covered his face, sobbing.  
  
I slapped him again.  
  
"Wake up! It was all an illusion. It wasn't real!" I shouted.  
  
Yugi slowly placed a hand to his redening cheek and looked back up at me with tears glistening in his eyes.  
  
"It...wasn't real?" he asked, voice shaking.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank god," he gasped and threw himself onto me, burying his head into my shoulder.  
  
His shoulders shook as he sobbed, and I slowly patted him on the back.  
  
It wasn't till I heard harsh laughter, that I remembered that two convicts had been watching, and mentally swore at myself.  
  
"We graciously welcome to you the party, Yami Mutou," said that insane man that I despised with all my soul.  
  
The woman also stood, and looked equally insane.  
  
"I see you have warmed up to your little brother from when I last saw you yelling at him," she sneered.  
  
I looked down at Yugi, asking a silently who she was and he shivered again.  
  
"She's Miss Hodai. My ex-teacher."  
  
My eyebrows shot up, and frowned at Miss Hodai.  
  
This insane bitch was my brother's teacher?  
  
What the hell was his principal thinking!  
  
I stood and tried my best to be brave, but in truth I was a little nervous.  
  
"How dare you torture him!" I hissed. "I can't wait to see you rot in jail."  
  
"Ooooooo, tough guy," the man said with a laugh.  
  
Miss Hodai seemed un-amused.  
  
"It was brave of you to come for your little brother," she said. "But your heroism was in vain. Since you dare interfier you shall suffer the consicquences."  
  
I snorted at her remark, but I then regretted it, as I saw that blue gas seeping towards us.  
  
I pushed Yugi's mouth into my shoulder and held my breath as it surrounded me.  
  
It wasn't so hard a first, but then the erge to breathe started nagging at me rapidly.  
  
I could feel Yugi struggling and I felt sweat fall from my brow as I tried to not take a breath.  
  
Squeezing my eyes shut, I held on, but eyes widened as I heard gun shot.  
  
In surprise I gasped, and the blue gas seeped into my mouth and started seeping into illusions of night mares.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Okay, so so far I have three or four people who want sequels. Any body else?  
  
Yami: No.  
  
Mijikai: Shush!  
  
Yugi: Please review! Bye! 


	16. Life Is Good

Chapter Sixteen  
  
I heard it.  
  
An echo.  
  
Someone was calling me.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and they immediately watered when I saw her.  
  
My mother.  
  
"Yami," she said happily and spread out her arms.  
  
She was beautiful. She wore white silk that fluttered towards the winds, and silver wings petruded from her back. I reached for her gentle hands, tears running down my cheeks.  
  
"Mother," I muttered softly. "Mother."  
  
"Yami."  
  
I reached up, and felt warmth as our finger tips brushed, and pulled myself up for more, when I heard a scream echoing in my ears.  
  
"YYYYYYYYYYYYaaaaaaaammmmmmmmiiiiiiiii!" I heard behind me and whiped my head around.  
  
There behind me was a boy, about the age of a pre-teen.  
  
His hands were in chains and his ankles were about to be nailed to the ground.  
  
He looked at me terrified and pleading. He looked familiar, but the warmth of my mother fogged up my mind so much, I couldn't concentrate.  
  
"Yami," he said softly, a thin trail of tears running down his cheeks. "Help me."  
  
I wanted to.  
  
I really did, but something called me toward my mother, and looked back up at her.  
  
She beckoned me foreward, and I edged towards her once more.  
  
Soon I was in her loving embrace, and felt her soft hand on my cheek.  
  
"Yami, my little one. Join me in heaven, forever. With me and your father," she whispered in my hair, and I looked up to see Father behind her.  
  
Wings stretched from his back and he caressed my cheek.  
  
"Come with us, my Yami," he whispered.  
  
I was in heaven, I was with my parents, and it was a dream come true.  
  
A scream shattered my happy moment and eyes snapped open to see the boy writhing on the grass, blood pouring from his ankles.  
  
I winced as I saw a huge nail in each.  
  
The boy looked up at me, accusation and sadness.  
  
"Yami, why didn't you help me?" he asked, and cried out as spikes started raining down on him.  
  
I was shocked.  
  
My eyes were wide, and I stirred from my mother's embrace, but she tightened her grip.  
  
"No, stay with us Yami. He's only a demon that kills," she said.  
  
"Yes," agreed dad, and made to block the scene from me, but I shouted no.  
  
The boy struggled his head up and looked at me tiredly.  
  
"I guess...you really do hate me," he whispered softly, and trembled terribly before collapsing in his own puddle of blood.  
  
Something cracked in my mind, and it came to me. Oh Ra.  
  
"Oh, Ra. Ra, no," I muttered, and struggled from my mother's grip.  
  
"Yami, don't!" my mother pleaded, but they fell deaf to my ears.  
  
Tears started down my cheeks again, as everything came rushing through, and I finally did reconize the boy.  
  
"YUGI!" I shouted, and struggled even harder.  
  
"Yami please...," dad started, but I cut him off.  
  
"No! Don't you see! Yugi's hurt, we have to help him!"  
  
"Why, should we?" asked my mother in a surprisingly cold voice. "He killed us, so why shouldn't we kill him?"  
  
My mouth dropped.  
  
How could they think that?  
  
Yugi was their son to for heaven's sake!  
  
I glared and finally ripped from her grip, and fell to my knees beside Yugi.  
  
I shook him, but there was no reply.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
"Yami."  
  
I slowly turned, and to my horror, my parent's were replaced by demons!  
  
"Yami, come with us! You belong with us!" the male hissed.  
  
"No, stay away!" I shouted, and scooted back, keeping Yugi in my arms.  
  
"Put the evil one down," the female snarled, and lunged toward me. "Or I'll kill him!"  
  
I quickly rolled over and screamed as I felt claws dig into my back.  
  
"Let us kill the evil one!" they both shouted together, and claws after claws were scraped across my back.  
  
"No," I whispered weakly.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a stirring beneath me, and looked down to see Yugi opening his eyes half way.  
  
"Yugi," I breathed.  
  
Yugi slowly looked up at me, before giving a weak smile.  
  
"I'm...glad you...don't hate...me," he rasped, and misted away.  
  
"No...Yugi. Yugi! YUGI!" I screamed frantically. "YUUUUUUUGGGGGGIIIIIIIII!!!!!"  
  
**************************************************************  
  
I groaned as I felt something jab me painfully in the stomach and groggily looked up to see Yami thrashing.  
  
I was about to jump up and wake him, when all my memories rushed back to me, and stayed still.  
  
The bitch and bastard were still watching and if they saw I wasn't trapped in my own illusion they would release the gas again.  
  
I let out a scream and pretended to be tormented, and at the same time rolled off the Ring master's ring, and under a bleacher.  
  
I stopped thrashing, but did still shout out once in a while, as I eyed the couple in their chairs.  
  
Miss Hodai was watching with pleasure, as was the...person I don't know his name.  
  
I thought I was safe, and was about to move but stopped my movement when the man blinked and nudged Miss Hodai.  
  
"The brat just rolled away, you think he's awake?" he whispered.  
  
"No," she answered simply.  
  
I sighed with relief, and started slithering towards them, stopping every once in a while to let out a whimper or scream so they didn't get suspicious.  
  
After, long minutes of slithering I finally croached beside the box which held the two.  
  
There was only one problem.  
  
I had no idea on what I was going to do.  
  
The guy had a gun, and I did not want to be the one to experience what it was like to have a piece of crap in any of my body parts.  
  
As I pondered in what to do next, I squeaked....yes...squeaked...as I felt a hand grab the scruff of my shirt and pull me up.  
  
"Well, what do you know, you were awake," came a snarl.  
  
I held his gaze, not daring to show fear, but I couldn't help but tremble when he placed the snot of the gun to my throat.  
  
"This is exactly what I want. Just you and me," he hissed, with foul breath.  
  
"Oh, yeah," I said bravely. "Take your best shot!"  
  
'Crrrrrraaaaaapppppppp! What the hell am I saying!'  
  
"That would be fun, but I would like to appraoch this in a more man to man type duel," he said and threw me into the ring.  
  
I quickly scrambled up, and started backing away as the man appraoched me, cracking his big knuckles.  
  
I thought I was going to faint when he flicked out a very sharp looking blade, and panicked when he started charging towards me.  
  
'SSsssssshhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiit!'  
  
I ran to the left, narrowly missing getting my guts cut out, and skidded to a halt, to see my presuer changing direction, but still continueing to charge.  
  
"This is for my dead son!" he shouted, and with amazing agility (for a big huge burley chested guy who I'd love to call Porky, but he didn't have a pot belly...sorry, ignore that) he was able to corner me and took a swipe with his blade.  
  
It happened so fast that when everything was put into order, and I was able to quickly slid under his legs to escape, it was then I realized that he was able to hit me.  
  
I felt something warm slidding down my cheek and gently touched it to find blood on my fingers.  
  
A grunt, brought me back into reality and my head jerked up to see Mr. I Want Revenge, postioning himself for another attack.  
  
As he tried catching his breath, my brain started stratigizing, like I was playing Duel Monsters, and as I studied the postition my attacker was in, it brought along a flash back.  
  
'Wait...his stance...it's just like Akira's when we fight. Hey! That's it! Mr. Killer here is just like Akira. Fighting with blind anger. All I have to do is pretend he's Akira and maybe I can turn this thing around!'  
  
My frown that my face inhabited, melted into a smirk and I went into my fighting stance.  
  
"You won't be so lucky next time pipsqueak!" he shouted, when he caught his breath and readied his blade.  
  
"Bring it on, Porky," I said, and my smirk grew as his face turned red with anger.  
  
"I'll show you to respect me and wipe that smirk of your damn face!" he roared and charged once again.  
  
'Wait for it...wait for it...one...two...THREE!'  
  
Just when he was mear inches, I slid under his legs again and when I came up behind him, I was able to round kick him in the head. (Yes, I can jump that high. What? Just because I'm short don't mean I can't jump high)  
  
He grunted as he slammed into the floor and I laughed in triumph.  
  
"Now, who's the pipsqueak?" I said as he groaned.  
  
He lifted his head, but I slammed my foot down, and it collided with the floor again, and his body went limp.  
  
I quickly checked his pulse, and sighed in relief that he still was breathing.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Whose good!" I shouted in truimph, but the happiness diminshed as a loud bang echoed through out the tent.  
  
'Shit! I forgot about Miss Hodai!' I thought and turned to see Miss Hodai pointing a gun at me, as she slowly walked forward.  
  
"Humph. You may have taken one of us down, but I won't be that easy. No, gentleman would dare hit a lady," she said sweetly.  
  
I thought I was going to puke.  
  
"True. But _I_ am no gentleman. So, I don't think the rule to never hit a lady occures to me."  
  
Her amusement faded into a snarl and I yelped as the bullet hit the ground inches from my feet.  
  
"Always the little bastard. You always love to argue, get in trouble and manage misfortune to many. I think I'd be doing a favor if I kill you," she sneered and aimed at my chest.  
  
I tried my best to seem cool, calm, and collective, but inside I was jelly. My breathing increased and my hands shook, so I balled them into fists.  
  
"You know," I said slowly, narrowing my eyes. "You were the little fucken bitch too."  
  
She growled in rage and I felt pain sear up my head as she hit the side of it with the gun.  
  
"You die now!" she shouted and fired.  
  
I cried out as it hit my chest, and gasped as she started firing continuously.  
  
Ra, it hurt.  
  
When the firing ceased, I lay there, beathing rapidly as the pain started becoming unbearable.  
  
"Ha. Not so tough now huh? Especially since your dieing," she said, and threw her head back laughing.  
  
Her laughter filled my head and I slumped against the wall, eyes closed half way, head bowed.  
  
"You bitch!" came a shout, and I tried my best to lift my head, but I was so exasted and my head felt so heavy.  
  
I heard screeches and punches, and then silence.  
  
The silence, was starting to become deafening, when my heart jolted as hands grabbed me.  
  
"Yugi? Yugi? Can you hear me? Don't die on me damn it!" came the familiar baratone voice.  
  
I couldn't answer, pretty much because I was to busy trying to breath.  
  
"Oh, god," he said with worry, and I heard the ripping of cloth.  
  
I managed a smile, when he gasped, and forced my heavy head up.  
  
"But...how...when did you...?" he tried asking, eyes wide as he stared at the bullet proof vest.  
  
"Found...it laying...around," I croaked, before wincing and laying my head back to try soothing my painful breathing.  
  
"You okay?" Yami asked.  
  
"...Y...yeah. Can you...take off...the...vest?" I managed to ask.  
  
I winced when the pain seared across my chest, and bit my lower lip, as I felt the vest slowly being peeled away from the skin.  
  
A sharp intake of breath, brought my attention to my chest and one look had me burying my face in Yami's shoulder. It was not pretty.  
  
"Oh, god," I groaned, and cursed as tears leaked from my eyes, and felt myself starting to tremble uncontrollablely.  
  
Strong arms wrapped around me, and hugged me gently, hearing a soothing shhhhhh being whispered in my ear.  
  
"It's alright. Your sa...afe...shit."  
  
I slowly glanced up and my eyes widened as I saw Mr. Porky up and holding his knife in a throwing stance.  
  
"Ha ha ha. It's not over yet little Yugi," he snarled.  
  
He looked pretty frightening with the big blood spot on the side of his head and there was blood running down his nose.  
  
He was flashing broken teeth, and he nashed them fiercely.  
  
I felt the arms around me, pull me closer to a solid chest, and I glanced up to see Yami's face set, and glaring.  
  
"You will not touch my little brother. If you want to kill someone, go kill your fucked up self," he spat.  
  
The man's amused smile, slowly fell to a sneer, and punched him in the face.  
  
Unfortunately, Yami's grip still held me and the jerk caused pain to explode, and screamed.  
  
The man laughed, and brought his hand back to chuck the knife, when lights suddenly lit up everywhere.  
  
"This is the police, but the knife down and back away slowly! There is no escape, you are surrounded!" came a loud voice.  
  
I squinted my eyes, from the light and felt relief as cops slowly approached the insane man, guns ready.  
  
"Put the knife down!" one shouted. "Put it down or we'll shoot!"  
  
The man looked from side to side wildly, then raised his arms up and dropped the knife to the ground.  
  
Once the weapon was gone, two police men came and grabbed the man, while one picked up Miss Hodai.  
  
He was handcuffed and dragged away, but before he disappeared out of the tent, he glared at me, menecingly.  
  
"I'LL GET YOU YET MUTOU!" he shouted.  
  
I couldn't help myself, but in answer I stuck my tongue out of him and mouthed 'sucker.'  
  
He growled and started thrashing from the police, but they were able to drag him out.  
  
Once the two fugitives were taken care of, a police officer came towards us and kneeled.  
  
"You alright?" he asked, as he lifted his cap.  
  
"I'm fine, but will get a mighty fine bruise," Yami answered and winced as he touched his cheek. "But, I don't know about Yugi. His chest isn't looking very good."  
  
"Hmmmm, can you turn over son?" I heard him ask me, and Yami shifted me so my face know looked up at the ceiling. "Ooooooo. Doesn't look serious, but I think we should take you to the hospital to have it checked."  
  
"No!" I blurted out, then blushed as the two looked at me. "No, it's alright. It'll just bruise. Nothing serious."  
  
"You sure? Because I can call an abulence and..."  
  
But I shook my head. Our hospital bill was sky rocket high and no way was I'm going to be blamed in adding to it.  
  
"No, it's alright."  
  
The police man frowned, but nodded.  
  
"Can I give you two a ride home then?" he asked.  
  
"That would be nice," Yami answered and lifted me up.  
  
As we slowly left the tent, I closed my eyes and rested my head on Yami's shoulder.  
  
In seconds, I fell asleep.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
For the record, Yugi was in hell for the next month and so.  
  
He was forced to stay in bed, and he could barely do anything, except sleep and be fed.  
  
Many visiters came to visit, mostly Malik, Sugoroku, Mahotsukai, Isis, and the two albino twins. (though Ryou claims they are not albino's because they have pigment)  
  
Pluse the lovely Miss Sakura.  
  
She always figited and when ever I or Malik was going to get Yugi something, she would always hop up and do it for us.  
  
It was funny how Yugi would blush as she mothered him, and would not leave his side, till night fell, but was back by eight in the morning.  
  
I think the more she came to visit, the more those two fell in love.  
  
I caught them kissing when I went to get Yugi a cup of water. (smile)  
  
When Yugi was capable to remove himself from bed, he started moping around the house, mostly typing on the computer, and staying up late into the night.  
  
I tried getting him to stop, but he only shook his head, saying he had little time and had to get it done.  
  
So, I shrugged and let him be.  
  
Two weeks later, he had this huge pile of paper and slipped it into the mail, with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Done!" he said proudly to me, and went right back into his room.  
  
This action confused me greatly.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
After a huge amount of time of healing, I was finally able to go back to school...unfortunately.  
  
With all the excitement I forgot about my problem with Mr. Inu, and it wasn't till I walked right into the classroom that it clicked.  
  
Mr.Inu did not seem pleased, and tapped his foot with a glare.  
  
"Mr. Mutou, I told you once and I was expecting not to tell you twice. Get rid of that absurd hair style, wash that dye out, and get rid of that punk look!"  
  
"Mr. Inu. This, is natural. I can't do anything by preventing it," I said.  
  
He snorted.  
  
"Then I hope you don't mind if I call guardian?" he asked, and reached under his desk to bring out a phone.  
  
"Nope, don't mind at all," I said with a smirk.  
  
"What is their number?" he asked.  
  
"509 - 454 - 369."  
  
He dialed and he seemed to be waiting before speaking.  
  
"Hello, is this the guardian of Yugi Mutou?"  
  
More silence.  
  
"It seems Mr. Mutou has broken a school rule in dying hair and having an absurd hair style, violating the dress code."  
  
Silence.  
  
I smirked as my teachers face became pale, and started to sweat.  
  
"Really...oh...accept my apologize for bothering you sir. Goodbye," he said and hung up the phone. "Please be seated Mr.Mutou."  
  
I smiled and seated myself as the teacher started his lesson, seemingly to avoid my eyes.  
  
I folded my arms under my head and leaned back.  
  
Life was pretty good so far.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
(Three months later)  
  
"Yami! Yami!" I heard Yugi shout, and groaned as I pulled my sheets over my head.  
  
"Yugi, it's seven thirty! Go back to bed!" I shouted.  
  
I heard my door open and pattering of footsteps, before he jumped on me.  
  
"Wake up! Come on! I have to show you something!" he shouted as he ripped the covers off and shook me unmercifully.  
  
"Alright! Alright! I up!" I shouted, and slowly pulled myself into a sitting position as he rolled off the bed.  
  
"Read!" he ordered as he shoved a piece of paper into my hands.  
  
"Dear Yugi Mutou. We are pleased to say that you have one the Author contest and that your book will be published for all to read. Enclosed also is a check of FIVE THOUSAND DOLLERS!!!!! HOLY!" I shouted.  
  
Yugi smiled up at me, and was bouncing on his heels in excitment.  
  
"Uh, huh!" he said, and handed me the huge mound of papers that were bound together.  
  
I looked it over and raised an eyebrow at the cover.  
  
"Wow," was all I could say. "Congratulations."  
  
"Congratulate yourself to, you helped."  
  
"So I did."  
  
I handed the letter back and shoved him towards the door.  
  
"Now go away little pest," I said sweetly. "so I can resume going back to sleep."  
  
Yugi stuck his tongue at me before disappearing, and I sighed in relief as I resumed sleeping.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
I was so excited when I received the letter and just had to interupt Yami's "heavenly sleep" but ended up being thrown out.  
  
I sat down on the chair and smile down at the letter, sighing happily, for I finally accomplished my dream.  
  
I actually was able to publish a book!  
  
What is it about might you ask?  
  
A humorus/angsty biography.  
  
What is it called?  
  
Why, Life in Reality.  
  
The End  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! I ACTUALLY FINISHED A STORY! Well...not counting my one shot fic.  
  
Yami: Yay! No more toture fic for me and Yugi!  
  
Mijikai: Weeeelllll...I did get alot of reviews that wanted sequels...  
  
Yami: O_O NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Yugi: -_- Yami...  
  
Mijikai: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Please review! 


	17. Epilogue: Reality Bites

Mijikai: Oh me god! You people are soooooo sweet! Thank you so much for the reviews.  
  
~*~  
  
Epilogue  
  
(One year later)  
  
"In todays news cast, we report that the notorious robber has been put into the city jail, along with his partner Miss Hodai. For all the deaths and abuse, especially to this one boy named Yugi Mutou, they are both sentenced to death. Back to you Tori…"  
  
"Uh huh…yeah. Sure no prob. Really? What? Yes…yes…WHAT! No…no I'm just shocked is all. Nothing you can do? Try? Okay. No, no, we'll come pick you up. Okay, by."  
  
  
  
I fell heavily into my seat, which made Yami look up from his book, and sighed.  
  
  
  
"May I ask what happened between you two?" he asked as he sipped his slim fast drink. (Which I still think is crap!)  
  
"Sakura called and she said she's…she's…"  
  
"Hm?" he urged as he took a spill.  
  
"She said she's pregnant," I said in a small voice.  
  
Yami's eyes snapped open and spat out his drink, as I casually wiped the disgusting liquid off of me.  
  
"Yugi! You know that your not suppose to be doing…_that_…at your age!" Yami shouted.  
  
"But…but…I didn't! I didn't do anything! Well…we did make out when we went out to the movies, but we didn't do anything sexually or anything! Just kissed!"  
  
Yami became quiet and shook his head sadly.  
  
"How are her parents going to take it?"  
  
  
  
"They don't know because they've been gone for a week and won't be coming back till next year."  
  
"They're leaving her that long?" Yami asked with a frown.  
  
  
  
"Well, she is thirteen," I protested with a shrug.  
  
"Yes true, but Yugi…what are you going to…"  
  
"I don't know!" I shouted. "I just don't know!"  
  
I let my head fall into my hands as tears slowly slid down my cheeks.  
  
"You…can get rid of it."  
  
My head snapped up and I stared at Yami with wide eyes.  
  
  
  
"No. No Yami. I will not kill someone just to make my life easier. Not like him," I whispered and hugged myself tightly as the memories that happened a year ago played in my mind.  
  
The pain, the illusions, the confusion, everything! Arms wrapped around me and a soothing hand wiped my tears away.  
  
"Hey, hey," Yami whispered, smiling with reassurance. "Remember what the physiatrist said?"  
  
"You mean the perverted one or the fat one?" I sniffed.  
  
  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"I mean the woman."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"What did she tell you?" he asked, and felt myself being rocked gently.  
  
"She said (sniff) that I need to move on with my life. Forget the past and move forward into the future."  
  
"Exactly. And that's exactly what I want to see you do. Not remember painful memories of the past."  
  
I nodded, and we were in a comfortable silence before Yami decided to break it.  
  
"Now, back on subject, if you aren't going to rid yourself of the kid then what do you plan to do with it?"  
  
"Love it, raise it," I answered bluntly, like it was sooooo obvious.  
  
Yami rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"I know that, but Yugi, you still have school and you're not even in high school yet! And who will take care of the little one in your absence?"  
  
I frowned as I thought. Yami did have a point, and then I slowly looked up at him, making my eyes as big as possible. He took the hint.  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"No what?" I asked innocently.  
  
"No, I am not dropping out of school just to solve my baby brother's problems."  
  
"Shit," I grumbled and snapped my fingers.  
  
  
  
"Hey, language! What kind of father would you turn out to be if you swore in front of your children?" Yami scolded.  
  
"So…you except me being a father?" I asked curiously.  
  
He took a deep breath and rested his chin on my head.  
  
  
  
"I guess, but I still can't imagine you as a father," he said as he wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Oh yeah? I can't imagine you as one either. Except with a iron lance in your hand."  
  
Fingers tickled my stomach and side and ended falling over, laughing.  
  
"Say your sorry," Yami demanded with a grin plastered onto his face.  
  
  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" I shouted, and he stopped.  
  
After a moment of panting, Yami pulled himself up and grabbed his coat.  
  
"Should we go pick up Sakura?" he asked.  
  
"But Yami…we still don't know what to do," I protested.  
  
"Yugi," he said quietly. "I think the best thing for us to do, is wait till Sakura comes. Then we'll all three decide in what to do."  
  
"Okay," I agreed and both of us left.  
  
Reality sure bites.  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mijikai: And that's the final conclusion of Life in Reality. Sorry if it seemed a little disturbing.  
  
Yami: Yes! The hideous thing is over!  
  
Yugi:…but…but…but…  
  
Mijikai: Well…I just love to burst your bubble Yami, but sooooo many reviewers asked for a sequel well…you know…  
  
Yami: Oh Ra.  
  
Yugi: You mean…  
  
Mijikai: Yes! It's going to have a sequel!  
  
Yugi: Yes!  
  
Yami: O_O (faints) X_______x  
  
Mijikai: -_-…….^_^ Thank you for reading this tale and hope you will rejoin us in the sequel! Bye!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
COMING SOON!  
  
Heaven to Hell  
  
(Sequel to Life in Reality)  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summery: Life has become simple and quiet. Psh, yeah right! Life has become a pain aching, bar going, kidnapping, death row experience! Man, who ever said life was easy should be hung at sun down.  
  
ALSO  
  
Twelfth Night  
  
(Sequel to Can't I Have Braces)  
  
Rate: PG - 13  
  
Summery: After Yugi was band from having anymore parties, Mokuba bribed everyone (Yugi: With sugar of course! ^_____^ Bakura: and booze! Yugi: And…booze…) to play in a well play. Not very interesting? Well what if we force some of the boys to play girl parts. Still not interested? How about a small preview?  
  
Yami: Tights….  
  
Yugi: So?  
  
Yami: WHAT DO YOU MEAN SO! THESE TIGHTS ARE FUCKEN NILON! WHERE'S THE LEATHER!   
  
Yugi: O_O I'm leaving.   
  
Yami: (tackles Yugi) NO DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THE EVIL NILON!  
  
Yugi: o______O………-_- Okay, who gave him chocolate?  
  
Malik: (whistling while pushing chocolate behind his back)  
  
Yugi: -_- I want to hurt you. Badly.  
  
Malik: (smiles and disappears into the rod)  
  
Yugi: Shit.  
  
Yami: GASP! AIBOU SWEARED! OMFR!  
  
Yugi: O-kay…  
  
(Not much of a preview, but hey, you go funny.) 


End file.
